Mi Final Feliz
by WingzemonX
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde el Fin de la Guerra y la unión de los Siete Reinos. Emma, hija de Blanca Nieves, y Ben, hijo de Belle, están comprometidos y destinados a ser los próximos Reyes, aunque ninguno está convencido de ello. Y la llegada de un grupo de jóvenes buscando venganza por la derrota de sus padres, podría cambiar la vida de ambos y la de todos. [UA/Crossover]
1. Cap 01 Los Futuros Reyes

**Notas del Autor:**

 _Hola a todos, ¿cómo se encuentran? El día de hoy comenzamos con una nueva historia un tanto peculiar: un Crossover y Universo Alterno que combinará personajes y conceptos de la serie de Televisión_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _y la película_ _ **Descendants**_ _(o mejor conocida como_ _ **Descendientes**_ _). Lo sé, raro, ¿no? ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Siempre he sentido cierta fascinación por los cuentos de hadas, pero principalmente por el cómo logran despertar la imaginación de las personas, los diferentes materiales que se pueden crear a partir de sus historias y personajes, y como la gente los lleva a un nivel más allá._

 _La idea para esta historia me estuvo rondando por la cabeza desde que vi la película de Descendientes, pero siempre estuvo ahí nomás como una idea. Fue hasta hace poco que comencé a pensar más enserio en ella, en la que decidí que no era tan mala, y que podía darle una oportunidad. Pero bueno, ¿de qué irá exactamente esta historia? Como siempre que inicio una historia nueva, he aquí mis notas previas para comprender qué es esto:_

 _\- Esta historia está basada en la Serie de Televisión de la_ _ **ABC**_ _,_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _(_ _ **Érase una Vez**_ _), y en la Película de_ _ **Disney Channel**_ _,_ _ **Descendants**_ _(_ _ **Descendientes**_ _), aunque también podría llegar a incluir personajes, ideas y conceptos basados en otras películas de Disney y Cuentos de Hadas._

 _\- Se trata de un_ _ **Universo Alterno**_ _casi por completo. Es decir, la historia no se ubica ni el mundo y tiempo de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _, ni en el mundo y tiempo de_ _ **Descendientes**_ _. Se trata de una historia nueva, que combina en gran medida las características y personajes de ambos mundos en uno solo. Aun así, gran parte del trasfondo o de la base de la historia previa al inicio, estará en gran medida basada en Once Upon a Time, pero con marcados cambios. Igualmente cabe mencionar que a diferencia de la Película de Descendientes, la ambientación de toda la historia será algo más similar al medioevo, más específicamente como en el Bosque Encantado de Once Upon a Time o en los cuentos originales._

 _\- Aquellos personajes que se encuentran, por decirlo de algún modo, "repetidos" entre ambas historias, normalmente se basarían más en su contraparte de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _y en menor medida en alguna de las películas de Disney al respecto (al menos que se especifique lo contrario)._

 _\- Los personajes que son originales de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _de_ _ **Descendientes**_ _(es decir, que no son parte directa de algún cuento o película sino que fueron creados para dicho material), obviamente estarían basados y se mantendrían como en su material de origen. La personalidad de todos se mantendrá tal cual, sólo se les cambiaría la situación, edades o sus historias conforme la trama lo necesite._

 _\- Desde mi punto de vista, no es necesario haber visto ni_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _ni tampoco_ _ **Descendientes**_ _para comprender esta historia. Al ser un Universo Alterno, me tomaré la libertad de dar todas las explicaciones y descripciones que se requieran, por lo que considero que alguien que no conozca alguna (o ambas) historias, podría disfrutarla sin problema; espero estar en lo correcto._

 _Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. A lo largo de los capítulos, estaré colocando varias notas conforme se requiera, para explicar algún dato del capítulo que crea necesite alguna explicación más detallada. Pero si tienen cualquier pregunta, pueden hacérmela, igualmente si tienen algún comentario u opinión. Así que sin más, empecemos._

 ** _Once Upon a Time / Descendientes_**

 **Mi Final Feliz…**

 **Por**

 **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 01**

 ** _Los Futuros Reyes_**

Era ya de tarde, quizás las tres o cuatro; era difícil determinar la hora exacta estando a la mitad de la nada, y con las nubes y las ramas de los árboles dificultando establecer con seguridad la posición del sol. El cielo sobre ellos seguía aún nublado, y una leve neblina se movía lentamente entre los árboles, aunque nada que impidiera ver con claridad su camino. Hacía un poco de frío, remantes quizás de la lluvia que acababa de caer hace unas tres horas. Era ya el segundo día de su viaje a la Capital del Reino de Auradon, gobernado por el Rey Adam y la Reina Belle, y aún les faltaban dos días más; quizás uno y medio si se aplicaban.

¿Cuántas veces había recorrido ese mismo camino antes? ¿Treinta quizás? Al menos una vez durante cada año de su vida durante esas fechas especiales, eso era seguro, por lo que mínimo habían sido dieciocho veces. A eso habría que sumarle los viajes ocasionales cuyo fin era algo muy distinto al de ese. Quizás habrían sido incluso cuarenta.

Tanto tiempo había pasado, y nada parecía haber cambiado ni siquiera un poco en ese paisaje boscoso y húmedo; incluso las rocas parecían estar en el mismo sitio exacto que hace un año, dos años, tres años… Claro, no era como si realmente se hubiera puesto a contar y memorizar cada piedra en el camino, aunque en esos momentos la idea no le parecía tan descabellada; lo que fuera con tal de intentar despejar su mente, pues a pesar de haber hecho ese viaje en compañía de su familia tantas veces antes, lo cierto era que esa vez en particular sentía todo diferente… Y de hecho, lo era.

Los cuatro miembros de la Familia Real de Florian, ella incluida, viajaban en el centro justo de la modesta procesión. Tenían diez soldados de uniforme azul al frente, y eran seguidos por detrás por tres carretas que traían su equipaje, regalos y provisiones para el viaje, y éstas a su vez seguidas por otros diez soldados más. Como ya era costumbre para sus padres, el carruaje real parecía provocarles claustrofobia, y preferían ir la gran mayoría del camino sobre sus respectivos caballos, y ella los tenía que seguir en su capricho. Marchaban a paso moderado a lado del carruaje, estando sus dos padres delante, y ella un poco detrás; su hermano Neal viajaba con su madre, sentando delante de ella en su montura.

Sus padres platicaban entre ellos, y señalaban de vez en cuando hacia los árboles. Treinta o Cuarenta años atrás, de seguro todo el mundo diría que la Reina Blanca Nieves, y el Rey David, no se comportaban para nada como los Reyes convencionales. Sin embargo, en ese tiempo el término _"rey convencional"_ , era algo un tanto ambiguo. ¿Cuáles regentes de los Siete Reinos Unidos podrían considerarse como tal? Su sus antepasados más antiguos pudieran ver el matrimonio actual de sus descendientes y su manera de comportarse, de seguro los verían con las cejas arqueadas, caras de confusión, y pensarían: _"¿Qué demonios hicieron?"_ ; la imagen le provocó un poco de gracia.

De repente, notó que su padre aminoraba un poco la marcha, y en unos segundos se había colocado justo a su lado. Ella prefirió no hacer contacto visual con él, y centrar sus ojos en el camino.

\- ¿Disfrutas el paisaje, Emma? – Le preguntó el Rey David con un tono jovial. Era un hombre de complexión ligeramente fornida, hombros anchos, cabello rubio oscuro corto y ojos azules como el mar. Tenía un rostro de facciones fuertes, sobre todo su mentón en el que tenía una pequeña cicatriz del lado derecho. Había una historia divertida sobre esa cicatriz, aunque en resumen su madre se la había hecho cuando se conocieron. Amor a primera vista, suponía.

\- Sí, demasiado. – Respondió con un marcado sarcasmo que no se esforzó en lo absoluto en disimular. – ¿Cómo no disfrutar de ver un montón de árboles enfilados uno detrás del otro, justo igual como los hay en nuestra casa, y uno idéntico al anterior, durante horas y horas de viaje? Estoy extasiada.

Más que molestarse por la respuesta pesada de su hija mayor, el Rey David sonrió divertido ante ella.

\- Anímate, vamos. Mira a tu hermano, él sí que está emocionado.

Señaló entonces al caballo de su madre, en donde Neal miraba alrededor con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, mirando cada árbol y cada pájaro que volaba sobre ellos con notoria excitación.

\- Papá, tiene seis años. – Resopló. – Lo emociona hasta darse un baño.

\- No es cierto. – Escucharon ambos como el pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro respondía desde su asiento, con un tono molesto casi como si lo acabaran de insultar. Blanca Nieves y David soltaron al mismo tiempo una pequeña risa, pero ella no los secundó.

La Princesa Emma de Florian, la hija mayor de la Reina Blanca Nieves y el Rey David, acababa hace no mucho de cumplir sus dieciocho años. Tenía cabello totalmente rubio, largo y ligeramente rizado; lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía ojos color avellana, de expresión serena y penetrante. Tenía un rostro hermoso, fino, sin ningún tipo de maquillaje o arreglo, sino simple belleza natural. Todo en su porte reflejaba una gran seguridad, incluso el cómo se sentaba en su montura o cómo tomaba las riendas. Muchas personas, incluida gente ya adulta, solían decir que tenía una cierta presencia que se sentía justo cuando entraba a cualquier habitación, algo que te hacía voltear a verla irremediablemente, pero también mantenerte a una distancia adecuada. Si sus padres no eran como los reyes convencionales, la verdad era que ella tampoco era como las princesas convencionales.

David pareció rendirse rápido de sus intentos para dialogar con su hija, por lo que Blanca Nieves decidió tomar el estandarte. Él volvió a adelantarse a su posición, y ahora le tocó a ella posicionarse justo al lado de su hija. A pesar de los años, la Reina Blanca Nieves mantenía aún esa belleza tan distintiva y atrapante, que la hicieron ser conocida hace tiempo atrás, extraoficialmente claro, como la _"Más Bella del Reino"_. Tenía el cabello igual al de su hija, ligeramente rizado, largo y suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda, con la diferencia de que el suyo era totalmente negro. Sus ojos también eran como los de su hija en el color avellana, aunque su expresión era mucho más relajada. Su piel seguía teniendo ese distintivo blanco nieve por el que se originó su nombre; o al menos eso era lo que casi todos en el reino creían.

\- Y yo que creí que para estas alturas ya habríamos superado esta etapa de rebeldía y de chica ruda, hija mía. – Comentó de pronto con un tono juguetón, que a Emma pareció no agradarle del todo.

\- En primera, no es una etapa. Y en segunda, no es de _"chica ruda"_ , ¿de acuerdo?

La reacción de su madre ante su actitud defensiva, no fue muy distinta a la de su padre; igualmente rio un poco con cierto humor, y el pequeño Neal en su regazo la imitó del mismo modo exacto.

\- Bueno, chica no ruda. Sólo digo que no te ves como una jovencita emocionada que está a punto de ver al chico que le gusta.

Mencionarle de pronto a una chica el _"chico que le gusta"_ , solía tener diferentes reacciones en cualquiera. Algunas se sonrojaban, otras se sobresaltaban asustadas, otras incluso se ponían nerviosas. Pero, para Emma, ese comentario pareció ser más como una apuñalada en el estómago, o un dolor que le provocaba fruncir sus labios en una mueca de desagrado. Sin embargo, de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia otro lado para que su madre no lo notara.

\- No metas a Ben en esto. – Señaló con firmeza.

Pese a verse volteado a otro lado, Blanca Nieves sí logró detectar cierta anomalía en su reacción.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que te molesta? – Justo un instante después, y sin esperar siquiera a que Emma abriera la boca, la Reina alzó su mano derecha y se respondió a sí misma. – Ya sé, ya sé, no me lo digas. Todo es por lo de la ceremonia, ¿correcto?

 _"_ _¿Por qué me preguntas lo que ya sabes, entonces?"_ Pensó Emma para sí misma. Pero en efecto, su madre había dado casi en el clavo. No era el problema completo, pero si gran parte de él.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? – Soltó la joven de cabellos rubios de golpe. – Tú, papá y los demás reyes lo han hecho muy bien por años. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora lo que no está roto?

Blanca Nieves volteó a ver a su hija con una notoria expresión de confusión.

\- ¿Esa pregunta es enserio?

Emma no respondió. En parte lo era, en parte no. Pero más que nada había soltado el primer pensamiento que se le había cruzado por la cabeza, aunque no tuviera mucho sentido o justificación para hacerlo.

Luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Blanca Nieves tiró de las riendas de su caballo, e hizo que éste detuviera su marcha. Luego lo giró hacia las demás carretas y a los soldados que los seguían, y alzó su mano en alto para que todos la vieran; todos se detuvieron poco a poco ante su señal.

\- Nos detendremos unos minutos, descansen. – Les indicó con un tono elevado y fuerte.

Al escuchar la orden a sus espaldas, David también se detuvo, y les indicó exactamente lo mismo a los soldados del frente. La procesión se detuvo por completo, y poco a poco todos comenzaron a bajarse de sus respectivos transportes, a amarrar a los caballos y a estirar un poco las piernas.

David se bajó primero de su caballo, y se lo pasó a uno de los guardias para que se encargara de él. Luego se acercó hacia su esposa, quien le extendió al pequeño Neal para que lo tomará y lo ayudara a bajarlo.

\- ¿Puedes cuidarlo unos minutos?

\- Claro, cariño. – Respondió el Rey David sin dudarlo, y cargando a su hijo en brazos comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles. – Vamos, hijo. ¿Quieres buscar algunas piñas de pino u hongos morados?

\- No, mejor enséñame a cortar piedras con tu espada.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que puedo hacer eso?

Ambos se alejaron algunos pasos entre los árboles, mientras Emma los seguía con la vista, aún desde su caballo. Veía venir desde lejos a dónde iba esa pausa tan repentina en el viaje, y unos segundos después su madre le confirmó dicha sospecha.

\- Ven, caminemos un poco. – Escuchó que su madre le sugería, justo después de pasarle las riendas de su caballo al sirviente que conducía el carruaje.

Emma suspiró resignada. Sabía que no podría librarse de ninguna forma de esa _"charla de madre e hija"_ , así que en lugar quejarse o replicar, simplemente se bajó de su caballo, y siguió a su madre, quien comenzó a caminar por los árboles, paralela al camino.

Las Princesas y Reinas convencionales viajarían ese largo camino en el carruaje real, por lo que aún en esas situaciones uno esperaría verlas luciendo sus elegantes y llamativos vestidos largos, y sus esculturales y complicados peinados. Sin embargo, como ya se dijo, Blanca Nieves no era una reina convencional, y por consiguiente su hija no era una princesa convencional. Conociendo ya de antemano que gran parte de ese viaje lo recorrerían a caballo, todos sus vestidos estaban guardados cuidadosamente con el resto del equipaje, y en cambio usaban pantalones y botas de viaje, camisas gruesas, y abrigos de lana para el frío, así como sus cabellos sueltos. Si cualquiera las viera de lejos, de seguro las confundiría de inmediato con cualquier chica del pueblo más cercano. Tendrían que acercarse lo suficiente y notar lo bien cuidado de su cabello, o la gran calidad y esmero de las costuras de sus trajes, para adivinar que eran de la realeza, o al menos de la nobleza.

Pero a Emma siempre le había parecido que su madre se sentía mucho más cómoda con ese tipo de atuendos. Pero no sólo era con la ropa, sino también con ese tipo de paisajes; solamente en ese momento, podía ver claramente como andaba a su lado con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras admiraba todo lo que las rodeaba. Si tenía que basarse en lo que conocía de la historia de su madre, y de las muchas leyendas que surcaban el reino sobre ella, tendría que suponer que es un hábito adquirido de los años en los que literalmente vivió por los bosques de los siete reinos, moviéndose, cazando, permaneciendo convida por encima de todo, escapando de los soldados de la antigua Reina Regina, la que todos llamaban _"La Reina Malvada"_ , y que además también era la madrastra de su madre, y por consiguiente… Algo así como su abuela política o algo, una abuela política que nunca, jamás había conocido, y que posiblemente jamás conocería.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de la ceremonia? – Le preguntó de pronto Blanca Nieves sin muchos rodeos. Emma tenía un rotundo _"no"_ atorado en su garganta, pero no alcanzó a obtener la suficiente fuerza para salir. – No tendrás pánico escénico acaso, ¿o sí? No tienes de qué avergonzarte. A todo el mundo le estresa y le asusta ser el centro de atención; el tener todos los ojos sobre uno, esperando ver que nos equivoquemos. Incluso yo me sigo sintiendo así a veces. Pero si algo he aprendido es que sólo basta con dar ese pequeño paso adelante, ¡y lanzarte!, para que todo salga bien por sí solo.

\- No se trata de eso. – Murmuró Emma como respuesta con un tono seco y bajo.

Blanca Nieves la volteó a ver reojo con intriga por unos momentos, y luego se volvió de nuevo al frente.

\- Está bien, me doy. ¿De qué se trata entonces?

\- No lo entenderías, mamá.

\- ¿Qué no lo entendería? Disculpa, pero no tienes una madre tan tonta cómo crees.

\- No dije que fueras tonta. – Emma suspiró, y luego tomó un alarga bocanada de aire, como queriendo tomar fuerza de esa forma. – Es sólo que será la primera vez que voy a tener que pararme a lado de Ben, frente a casi todas las personas a Auradon, y de los Siete Reinos en general, aparentando ser una…

Sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente. Blanca Nieves permaneció en silencio, como si esperara que terminara su frase, pero luego de un rato se volvió evidente que no lo haría.

\- ¿Una Reina? – Comentó la mujer de cabellos negros con naturalidad. El silencio de su hija bastó para confirmar que estaba en lo cierto. – No se trata de que aparentes ser la Reina, Emma. Sólo debes hablar ante la gente sobre lo que significa este aniversario número veinte para ti, como Princesa…

\- Y futura Reina. – Interrumpió de golpe.

\- Si insistes en querer verlo de ese modo, está bien. Como Princesa y Futura Reina.

Y en efecto, eso era: una Princesa para Florian, y una Futura Reina para Auradon, ya que el Príncipe Ben, hijo del Rey Adam y la Reina Belle, y ella, estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, y de hecho la boda estaba pactada para la primavera del próximo año, que sería también el momento en el que ambos serían coronados como Rey y Reina. La idea había sido discutida incluso desde antes de que alguno de los dos naciera; pero dejó de ser una idea y volverse algo real hasta hace apenas menos de años atrás. Cuesta decir que había sido una impresión de la que Emma aún no se reponía del todo.

\- Lo que trato de decir, aunque suena algo trillado, es que sólo tienes que ser tú misma. – Añadió Blanca Nieves. – Olvídate de las etiquetas, sólo sé Emma hablándole a las personas desde el corazón.

\- Sí, ser yo misma, estando junto a Ben y frente a todas las personas. – Respondió la princesa con cierto sarcasmo en su tono. – Lo siento, pero no es un buen consejo, mamá.

Blanca Nieves se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos momentos, al parecer confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Emma no tardó en notarlo, y los nervios se hicieron más que evidente en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? – Le preguntó a su madre luego de un rato de silencio.

Ella siguió viéndola al tiempo que avanzaban caminando aún paralelas al camino. Pasaron dos, tres, quizás diez segundos, y ella seguía sin decirle nada. Pero al final satisfizo la curiosidad quemante de su hija.

\- ¿No puedes ser tú misma junto a Ben? – Soltó de repente con una singular seriedad.

\- Yo no dije eso.

\- A mí me parece que sí.

Emma repasó mentalmente lo que había dicho, y posiblemente lo que había dicho podría haberse interpretado de esa forma.

Había metido la pata horrible.

Se viró de nuevo al frente, y su rostro comenzó a ponerse un poco pálido. Sintió entonces que su madre se detenía, quedándose unos cuantos pasos detrás antes de que ella hiciera lo mismos.

\- Oye, sé que te lo he preguntado antes pero… ¿Tienes algún problema con este compromiso entre Ben y tú?

De nuevo esa pregunta, que en efecto ya se la había hecho muchas veces antes.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Le respondió, virándose lentamente hacia ella. Responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, no era nunca una estrategia efectiva.

\- Bueno, lo creas o no, tu madre sabe un par de cosas sobre el Amor Verdadero…

\- ¿Sólo un par? – Interrumpió Emma con un tono burlón.

\- No te pases de lista, jovencita. – Le contestó Blanca Nieves, más en tono de broma que un regaño. – Lo que trato de decir es que lo que menos quisiera es que sientas que te estamos forzando a hacer algo que no quieres. ¿Tú amas a Ben de verdad?

Emma se volteó hacia otro lado. También era una pregunta que le había hecho varias veces desde que les anunciaron su compromiso. A diferencia del pasado en el que era común que los padres decidieran este tipo de cosas y las impusieran sin más a sus hijos, este asunto había sido tratado de manera muy diferente. Hubiera sido muy hipócrita para los padres de ambos el no haberlo hecho así, conociendo de antemano la historia que había detrás de sus respectivos matrimonios.

Todo había comenzado con una supuesta profecía hecha por la anterior Hada Azul, reina de las Hadas y el ser mágico más poderoso y sabio de la Magia Blanca, antes de fallecer durante la Guerra. En ella, se afirmaba que el primer hijo y la primera hija, nacidos en el linaje real de los Siete Reinos justo después del final de la Guerra, estaban destinados a estar juntos, y que su amor y su valor traerían décadas de gran prosperidad, paz y armonía a los Siete Reinos. Tan cursi como sólo un Hada podía ser, o eso pensó Emma al menos la primera vez que la escuchó. Ben fue el primer príncipe nacido en los Siete Reinos después del final de la Guerra; de hecho, su madre, la Reina Belle, ya se encontraba embarazada de él antes de ello. Y Emma por su parte, había sido la primera princesa, nacida un año y seis meses después, aproximadamente. Si seguían la profecía al pie de la letra, era más que evidente que se trataba de ellos dos.

Aun así, hace unos meses atrás, sus padres, luego de informarles a ambos de la profecía, directamente les preguntaron si estaban de acuerdo con ello. Habían crecido juntos prácticamente toda su vida, y siempre se habían llevado muy bien, más que bien. A los cuatro monarcas desde lejos, les parecía que había algo entre ellos, lo cual podría dar lugar al _"amor"_ mencionado en la profecía. Sin embargo, querían que se los confirmaran y saber sus opiniones antes de dar cualquier paso. En aquella ocasión, y en todas las que le siguieron, la respuesta de Emma siempre había sido la misma ante esas preguntas…

\- Claro que sí. – Mencionó con simpleza en su tono. – Es mi alma gemela, mi persona destinada. Así lo dijo la anterior Hada Azul, ¿recuerdas?

\- Bueno, no es como que nunca se hubiera equivocado.

\- Pues no se equivocó esta vez.

Blanca Nieves sentía la actitud de Emma un poco a la defensiva… Pero era difícil determinar cuando no estaba a la defensiva, pues ese parecía ser su estado de ánimo por defecto.

\- Está bien. Pero si tú…

El llanto lejano, pero estridente, de su pequeño Neal interrumpió abruptamente sus palabras. Se giró rápidamente sobre sí misma, y pudo ver a su hijo tirado boca abajo en el suelo por un instante, antes de que David lo levantara y tomara en los brazos.

\- Ay, Neal. – Exclamó con una combinación de preocupación, pero también de humor. Antes de dirigirse hacia él, se giró una última vez hacia su hija. – Oye, no te preocupes por la ceremonia, o por Ben, ¿de acuerdo? Al final de día, vamos a un festival después de todo. Sólo diviértete, ¿bien?

\- Lo intentaré. – Le respondió Ema con una sonrisa claramente forzada.

Era un avance, o algo así…

Blanca Nieves se giró de nuevo hacia el punto en el que habían partido, y caminó con apuro hacia su esposo y su hijo. En cuanto estuvo cerca, les extendió sus brazos, y David le pasó al pequeño para que lo tomara.

\- Ya, ya. – Comenzó a susurrar con un tono reconfortante, mientras revisaba el raspón que se había hecho en su barbilla. – No es nada, tranquilo. Los Príncipes no lloran.

Neal recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de su madre, y dejó de llorar unos momentos después.

\- ¿Tuviste suerte? – Le preguntó David, echando una mirada discreta a Emma a lo lejos.

\- Es difícil decirlo. – Susurró Blanca Nieves despacio, casi como si temiera que Neal, o la propia Emma, los escuchara. – Ha estado tan rara últimamente, y no estoy muy convencida de que sea sólo por la ceremonia o por el compromiso.

\- Estás exagerando, querida. No tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo es joven y voluble.

\- Ya no es tan joven. ¿Olvidas que yo era menor que ella cuando me convertí en Reina?

\- Tu situación fue algo distinta, ¿no te parece? Perder a tu padre, que tu madrastra intentara matarte, tener que escapar y ocultarte en el bosque tú sola. Eso hace madurar rápido a cualquiera.

Eso era difícil de discutir. Ciertamente no era justo intentar comparar a Emma con ella.

David caminó hasta rodear a su esposa y colocarse detrás de ella. La rodeó a ella y a su hijo con sus brazos, y pegó su barbilla contra su cabeza, dándoles un cariño y dulce abrazo.

\- Tenemos una hija completamente normal y fantástica, que tiene todo el derecho a no estar siempre de buen humor. Sólo démosle espacio. Estoy seguro que estará de mejor humor cuando vea a Ben.

Casi la convencía por completo, hasta que mencionó a Ben. Aún no se sacaba de la cabeza la extraña reacción que había visto en Emma hace unos momentos. Pero para bien o para mal, no ganaría nada si le seguía dando vueltas a ese tema. Esperaba que en efecto todo fuera mejor cuando llegaran al fin a Auradon.

* * *

Abrió las ventanas del estudio justo cuando la lluvia cesó. Sacó ligeramente su cabeza al exterior, y aspiró con fuerza para sentir el aroma a tierra mojada. El día se había puesto agradable. Claro, para la mayoría un día fresco y ligeramente nublado, no sería precisamente su definición de un día agradable, pero para él era distinto. Se tomó la libertad de decir que había sido suficiente lectura por ese día, y que era momento de algo de esparcimiento al aire libre. Su primera opción fue montar a caballo, pero al final se decidió por una sencilla ronda de tiro con arco.

Salió de su estudio y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto; unos minutos después se cruzó con Lumiere, quien lo saludó cordialmente cómo siempre lo hacía.

\- Buenas tardes, joven Ben. – Exclamó con elocuencia, haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia él.

Lumiere era uno de los sirvientes de mayor confidencia del castillo, hombre de confianza de su padre desde hace muchísimos años. Era alto y delgado, de cabello castaño un poco largo, sujeto con una cola hacia atrás. Su rostro era alargado, y su nariz algo prominente. Su rasgo más significativo sin embargo, era de seguro su amplia y preponderante sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, Lumiere. – Le regresó el saludo con gentileza en su tono. – Hazme un favor, ¿puedes preparar mi arco y colocar los blancos en el patio? Me apetece practicar un poco.

La sonrisa del sirviente se desvaneció ligeramente al escucharlo.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? Sigue nublado; podría volver a llover en cualquier momento, ¿no le parece?

\- Vamos, Lumiere. ¿Acaso olvidas la historia de la batalla de Lixen? En pleno campo de batalla, con una fuerte tormenta sobre ella, una pierna herida y un golpe en la cabeza, la Reina Blanca Nieves apuntó su arco directo hacia el enorme ogro que se dirigía hacia ella y sus hombres. – Mientras relataba, Ben colocó sus manos en posición, como si sujetara un arco imaginario. – Tenía agua y sangre en los ojos, pero ni así titubeó. Apuntó, aguardó, y cuando fue el momento justo… ¡Zas! La flecha salió volando y se incrustó justo en el ojo derecho de la bestia. Ésta gruñó, retrocedió tambaleándose, y cayó encima de una docena de los hombres de la Reina Malvada. Si ella pudo con eso, nosotros podremos con una pequeña llovizna, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, claro. – Respondió Lumiere con un tono seco, y algo resignado. – ¿Sabe?, siempre me ha parecido que han exagerado un poco esa historia con el paso del tiempo. Quizás ni estaba lloviendo.

Ben rio divertido, y sólo le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto.

Ben de Auradon, único hijo del Rey Adam y de la Reina Belle, al igual que único heredero al trono, era un joven alto y de complexión atlética, a punto de cumplir los veinte años; tenía cabello café oscuro, corto, y ojos marrones intensos. Para muchos, representaba sin lugar a duda el arquetipo perfecto del príncipe valiente, amable y educado de los antiguos cuentos. Era conocido en los Siete Reinos por su buena actitud hacia las personas, su disposición a ayudar y no temer ensuciarse las manos en actividades físicas. Eso, además de su notorio atractivo y su radiante sonrisa que rompía corazones con gran facilidad; y sí que había rotó varios corazones cuando se hizo público su compromiso con Emma de Florian.

Una vez en su cuarto, se cambió sus ropas por otras más adecuadas. Se colocó unas botas de campo, pantalones blancos, y una chaqueta azul sencilla, sin ningún adorno adicional además de los botones blancos. Además claro de también sus guantes de piel cafés para arquería.

Para cuando salió al patio, Lumiere no sólo había colocado ya tres blancos en posición, además de haber preparado su arco de madera y flechas; adicionalmente había sacado una mesa de patio, con una jarra de lo que parecía ser limonada y un vaso, una silla, y una amplia sombrilla que las cubría de la nueva lluvia profetizada por Lumiere, aunque para ese entonces no había llegado todavía.

\- Qué detalle, Lumiere; gracias. – Comentó el príncipe, volteando a ver la jarra de limonada.

El sirviente tomó el arco y la aljaba y se acercó hacia el joven príncipe.

\- Supongo yo que después dispararle a un ogro en el ojo, herida y con tormenta sobre ella, hasta a la Reina Blanca Nieves le hubiera gustado un vaso de limonada.

Ben no pudo evitar reír divertido por su comentario.

\- Sería muy pretencioso de nuestra parte comparar esta sencilla práctica con esa batalla, ¿no crees?

Tomó entonces su arco y flechas, y se aproximó a una distancia considerable de los blancos que Lumiere había colocado. Estos se conformaban cada uno de cinco círculos circunscritos entre sí. El de la periferia era azul, luego le seguían dos rojos y luego dos amarillos. Estiró un poco los brazos y piernas para desentumirse. Luego se paró de lado con su espalda recta, y tomó su primera flecha, colocándola en la cuerda del arco. La cuerda se tensó hasta llegar a su límite. Movió con mucha precisión sus manos, hasta colocar la punta de la flecha en la dirección que consideró adecuada. Aguardó unos momentos, y entonces soltó su mano derecha, dejando que la flecha volará libre por los aires, y se incrustara en un parpadeo en el primero de los blancos, justo del lado izquierdo, entre el último círculo rojo y el primer círculo amarillo.

\- Buen tiro, joven Ben. – Exclamó Lumiere con elocuencia, aplaudiendo de forma moderada.

Ben no se sintió muy conforme con ese tiro; sabía que podía hacerlo mejor. Caminó un par de pasos hasta colocarse frente al segundo blanco. Volvió a tomar otra flecha de su estuche, la colocó en el arco, y luego de unos segundos de preparación volvió a disparar. La flecha de nuevo se incrustó en el blanco, pero está bien se había ido a la parte superior, justo a la mitad del primer círculo rojo. El príncipe chisteó con su lengua como señal de frustración.

\- Amigo, eso estuvo horrible. – Escuchó que alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas, pero que claramente no se trataba de Lumiere.

Ben se giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, y de inmediato pudo notar al chico de brillantes cabellos rubios que se acercaba bajando la verde colina en su dirección.

\- ¿Chad? – Murmuró impresionado, pero también emocionado por la visión. – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Acabamos de bajarnos del carruaje; mis padres están saludando a tu madre.

El chico se le acercó a Ben con total familiaridad, y ambos se dieron un pequeño abrazo rápido, seguido de un apretón de manos. Ese chico tan bien parecido no era ni más ni menos que Chad de Austrix, hijo mayor del Rey Thomas y la Reina Ella, alias Cinderella o Tía Cinderella para aquellos que le tenían más confianza y cariño. Tenía cabello rubio, corto y lacio, ojos grandes y azules. Era alto y de complexión atlética, casi de la misma estatura que Ben, quizás un par de centímetros más alto. Usaba un atuendo blanco, de botones y hombreras doradas, y botas altas negras; se veía demasiado elegante para simplemente estar ahí en el patio.

\- Veo que sigues con la moda de tirar al arco. – Comentó con un tono ligeramente burlón, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la silla que Lumiere había traído, además de tomarse la libertad de servirse limonada en el vaso sin siquiera preguntar primero.

\- No es una moda. Es un buen ejercicio de concentración. Deberías intentarlo.

\- ¿Para qué? – Respondió luego de soltar una ligera risa despreocupada. – Vivimos en época de paz, ¿recuerdas? – Se tomó una pausa para dar un sorbo de su limonada, y después continuó hablando. – Quizás nuestros padres y abuelos se divertían mucho aprendiendo esas cosas de arcos y espadas. Pero los tiempos de guerras, villanos y magia oscura ya terminaron, mi buen Ben. Son sólo cuentos en los libros de historia.

\- Y es nuestra responsabilidad encargarnos de que siga así, ¿no lo crees? – Señaló Ben con notoria seguridad en su tono. Inmediatamente después caminó hasta colocarse justo delante del tercer blanco. Chad no le respondió nada. Sólo giró sus ojos, y volvió a beber de su vaso, mientras veía lo que su amigo hacía.

Ben colocó otra flecha en el arco, apuntó y en menos de dos segundos disparó de manera casi precipitada. La flecha voló y se clavó del lado derecho, justo en el centro del primer círculo rojo. Ben miró esto con frustración, mientras a sus espaldas escuchó a Chad reír divertido.

\- Qué bueno que tenemos guardias y soldados para encargarse de ese trabajo. – Señaló.

\- Es sólo que no he logrado enfocarme lo suficiente este día.

\- ¿Algún motivo en especial para eso?

El Príncipe Ben dudó un poco en responder. Volteó a ver a Lumiere de reojo, y luego de unos momentos se giró por completo hacia él, sonriéndole ampliamente de manera casi forzada.

\- Ah, Lumiere. ¿Podrías traerme otro vaso? – Comentó de pronto señalando el vaso con el que Chad bebía. – De repente tengo ganas de un poco de limonada.

Lumiere miró de reojo a Chad a su lado. El vaso que usaba se lo había traído originalmente al Príncipe Ben, pero él se había adueñado de él sin siquiera dudarlo. Al notar que lo miraba, Chad le sonrió, casi complacido, y alzó un poco el vaso al aire.

\- Y ya que estás en esos, trae unas rodajas de limón y algo más de azúcar, ¿quieres? – Comentó el chico de cabellos rubios, de manera menos gentil que Ben.

El sirviente sólo se limitó a girar los ojos y cumplir la petición. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Ben, y luego comenzó a andar hacia el interior del palacio

\- ¿Fue mi imaginación o acaso querías que se fuera? – Cuestionó Chad, una vez que Lumiere ya estaba a una distancia segura.

\- Algo así.

Sin voltear a verlo, Ben volvió a cargar su arco, y comenzó a disparar varias flechas consecutivas a los blancos al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Chad. La mayoría daban en los círculos rojos, o en el primer círculo amarillo; sólo algunas contadas daban en el círculo azul, o fuera de éste.

\- Supongo que a estas alturas ya te enteraste de lo que tendré que hacer en la ceremonia y en el festival, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y quién no? – Masculló Chad, divertido. – Será el primer evento social y público en el que Emma y tú aparecerán juntos después de que fue anunciado su compromiso. Todos están expectantes a ello. Yo no, claro. No me impresionó tan fácil como el pueblo común.

Chad siempre tenía esa forma tan singular de expresarse de todo, una forma que a Ben le provocaba entre gracia y molestia en ocasiones. Hizo el último tiro de su ronda, que se clavó en el segundo círculo rojo del tercer blanco. Se secó un poco el sudor de la frente con la manga de su saco, y entonces se retiró el estuche de flechas de sus espaldas, y comenzó a caminar hacia Chad.

\- Es exactamente eso lo que no me ha dejado enfocarme. – Le comentó al tiempo que se retiraba sus guantes de arquería. – ¿Me puedes guardar un secreto, Chad?

\- Claro que no. – Respondió el Príncipe sin siquiera pensarlo. – Pero adelante, te escuchó.

Y de nuevo, esa misma forma. Por fuera Ben no pudo evitar reír, pero por dentro preguntaba _"¿por qué soy tu amigo exactamente?"_ Cómo Chad no sólo se apoderó del único vaso que Lumiere había traído, sino también de la única silla, pasó en ese momento a mejor sentarse en la hierba a su lado. Se tomó unos instantes para ver el paisaje del enorme patio que rodeaba al castillo, que de lejos se veía como si fuera un frondoso bosque. Era como si esperara encontrar en esa vista algo que lo animara, o desanimara, en decirle a Chad lo que quería decirle en esos momentos. Pero en verdad necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien, y si lo hacía con cualquier persona del palacio, incluido Lumiere, sabía que sus palabras llegarían más temprano que tarde a los oídos de su madre, o incluso de su padre. Chad quizás no era la mejor opción, pero en esos momentos parecía ser la única.

\- La verdad es que todo este asunto del compromiso con Emma… - Tomó una ligera pausa antes de proseguir. – No… No estoy muy seguro de ello.

Y en verdad no lo estaba. En el momento en que se los dijeron, incluida la Profecía que era la culpable de dicha decisión, a él no le pareció una idea tan mala, aunque tampoco le emocionaba mucho. Pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo, y más se acercaba el día planeado para la boda, cada vez se convencía de que quizás no era lo correcto…

La primera reacción que escuchó de Chad a sus palabras, fue una pequeña carcajada burlona.

\- No te culpo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Digo, ¿puedo ser honesto, verdad? Emma es muy bonita y todo... Pero aún con profecía o sin ella, su personalidad y su porte dejan mucho que desear.

\- ¿Por qué no está sonriendo todo el tiempo, haciendo reverencias y maquillándose como otras princesas?

\- Exacto.

A pesar de lo poco delicado de su comentario, Chad tenía razón al decir que Emma no era como otras Princesas. Sin embargo, ese comentario se aplicaba sin la menor duda a su madre, o incluso a la del propio Chad que si hacían memoria, ni siquiera había sido realmente una princesa como tal antes de convertirse en reina. Y ni hablar de la Reina Blanca Nieves y las historias sobre cómo había vivido y escapado por el bosque durante largo tiempo, y peleó en el frente lado de sus tropas durante la Guerra. Pero Chad era, sin embargo, un Príncipe a la vieja escuela, y al parecer esperaba que las princesas igualmente lo fueran.

Pero si en algo se equivocaba enormemente, era en suponer que era precisamente eso a lo que se refería con su comentario hacia el compromiso.

\- No se trata de eso; de hecho, me agrada mucho su forma de ser. Es sólo que... – De nuevo pausó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Bueno, he crecido con ella durante toda mi vida, y hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria. Jamás pensé en ella como mi novia, mucho menos mi esposa. Es casi como si fuera mi propia hermana.

\- Error. Como una hermana con la que te puedes casar, y hacer otros juegos muchos más divertidos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

El último comentario fue acompañado de un marcado tono malicioso.

\- Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que quiero mucho a Emma, pero no estoy seguro de estar realmente enamorado de ella.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Sólo tienes que cumplir la Profecía del Hada Azul para traer décadas de paz y armonía a los Siete Reinos, ¿no? ¿Quién dice que tienes que estar enamorado para eso?

\- ¿No es lo que nos han enseñado nuestros padres? ¿Que el amor verdadero vence todo?, ¿que no importa nada y que debes de estar con esa persona que amas enserio?

Chad bufó, al parecer incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Esas son sólo cursilerías de viejos. No te lo tomes realmente tan enserio.

La única reacción que Ben pudo manifestar en esos momentos fue reír. No era que realmente le hubiera provocado risa lo que dijo, sino más bien la actitud tan despreocupada y relajada con la que lo había hecho. Se paró entonces y tomó de nuevo su arco y flechas para aproximarse una vez más a los blancos.

\- Cómo siempre, haces alarde de una singular cualidad para simplificar cualquier problema, Chad.

\- No hay de qué.

No estaba seguro si realmente lo había tomado como un cumplido, o igualmente estaba siendo sarcástico.

Ben volvió a intentar tirar, esperando que esa pequeña plática al menos hubiera podido aclarar un poco su mente y así poder tirar mejor. El primer tiro fue muy esperanzador, pues dio justo en el área del primer círculo amarillo, cerca del centro. Esto pareció animarlo un poco. Al mismo tiempo, sin que se diera cuenta, Chad se había parado de su silla, y cuando lo volvió a notar ya estaba de pie a su lado.

\- Pero bueno, dejando las profecías a un lado. – Comentó viendo con detenimiento el último de los tiros de Ben. – Si no te gusta Emma como novia, ¿qué tipo de chica te gusta entonces?

¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustaban?; era una muy buena pregunta. No era que no lo supiera, o que nunca lo hubiera pensado. Sin embargo, nunca había materializado la idea en palabras explicitas.

\- Pues, no lo sé. – Respondió algo dudoso al tiempo que tomaba otra flecha, preparándose para disparar. – Qué sea linda, fuerte, que no se deje doblegar por nadie. Que sea inteligente, divertida, con un toque de inocencia quizás.

Soltó en ese momento la flecha, y ésta se clavó en el centro justo del primer blanco con total facilidad.

\- Excelente tiro. – Comentó Chad, aplaudiendo tres veces. – ¿Pero sí te das cuenta de que estás describiendo a Emma?

Ben no pudo más que encogerse de hombros ante indiscutible verdad. Tomó la última flecha de aljaba, y la cargó para disparar el tercer blanco.

\- Supongo que me gustaría alguien que me hiciera sentir... Magia…

La flecha salió disparada a toda velocidad, e igualmente se clavó sin problema justo en el centro. Parecía que la puntería de Ben había mejorado bastante con tan sólo relajarse un poco. Orgulloso, comenzó a caminar hacia los blancos para tomar de regreso las flechas y volver a tirar.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices. – Escuchó que comentaba Chad a sus espaldas. – Recuerda que la magia está prohibida en los Siete Reinos desde hace veinte años.

\- No me refería a ese tipo de magia.

\- Oh, yo sé a qué tipo de magia te refieres, amigo. – Comentó el chico rubio con un tono pícaro, que de nuevo no agradó en nada a Ben.

\- ¡Tampoco me refiero a eso!

Lumiere llegó con el segundo vaso, las rodajas de limón y el azúcar, unos minutos después. Ben al fin pudo beber su vaso de limonada y seguir practicando. Estuvieron cerca de una hora ahí, disparando el arco y conversando. Chad incluso lo intentó dos veces, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de darle al blanco, y Lumiere tuvo que meterse entre los árboles a buscar las flechas. Comenzó a caer una llovizna ligera, por lo que decidieron entrar y terminar la charla adentro…

* * *

En Auradon podría estar cayendo sólo una pequeña llovizna. Sin embargo, muy lejos de ahí, en una pequeña provincia del reino de Hendrieth, el aguacero era tremendo. Una ágil silueta se movía entre los charcos, teniendo su cabeza cubierta con una capucha de piel. Colgando de su costado, traía un abultado bolso sujeto con una correa cruzada a su torso. No muy lejos de ahí a sus espaldas, había una villa de no más de veinticinco edificios. Su destino parecía ser el viejo Río Muerto; lo llamaban así ya que hacía años que no corría agua por él. Por más que llovía y llovía, sus tierras seguían secas… Simbólicamente, ya que al menos sí se enlodaban y encharcaban. Pero a esta persona no pareció importarle meter sus botas, también de piel café como su capucha, en la enlodada tierra.

Había un viejo puente de piedra que cruzaba el río, pero que ya pocas veces era utilizado al menos que se tratara de carretas o caballos. La extraña se dirigió justo a la parte debajo del puente, donde una gran cantidad de maleza crecía. Parecería que estaba buscando refugio del agua, pero no era precisamente así. Una vez a la sombra del puente, miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca; en efecto, así era ya que nadie en su sano juicio estaría afuera con esa lluvia. Una vez que se cercioró de ello, se acercó a la pared de piedra, y con sus manos comenzó a empujar una piedra que sobresalía de ésta, como si fuera una puerta escondida. La piedra era algo pesada por lo que ocupó más esfuerzo del que su cuerpo delgado debería haber podido lograr, pero en efecto lo logró. Del otro lado de la piedra había un agujero, en el que se metió rápidamente, no sin antes volver a colocar la piedra en su lugar.

Cuando la piedra se volvió a cerrar, había quedado casi totalmente a oscuras. Sin embargo, eso no importaba. Tenía unas velas guardadas ahí, una justo al lado de la puerta para ese tipo de momento. Estiró su mano izquierda hacia un lado, y tomó la vela posada sobre una hendidura en la pared. La colocó frente a ella y entonces acercó los dedos de su mano derecha a la mecha de la vela y… Ésta se prendió por sí sola, iluminando con fuerza el interior de la misteriosa cueva. Pero la flama que coronaba la mecha no era normal; era de un color verde intenso, al igual que la luz que emanaba.

Con la misma vela encendida, comenzó a prender las demás que había esparcidas por el reducido y algo claustrofóbico espacio. Además de velas, había algunas cajas, una mesita vieja, unas mantas en el suelo, y prendas de vestir en un rincón; todo tenía apariencia de viejo y descuidado. Sobre la pequeña mesa, sin embargo, había algunas cosas que resaltaban. Eran varias hojas de papel, la mayoría un poco amarillentas. Había también algunos pedazos de grafito y carbón, así como una pluma de gallina y un frasco de tinta, aunque éste se veía que llevaba algo de tiempo vacío. Algunas de las hojas de papel estaban totalmente vacías, pero otras tenían hermosos dibujos a grafito o tinta. Había un dibujo de un caballo, de un pájaro en medio vuelo, de algunas flores, también lo que parecía ser el retrato de chica joven, de cabellos cortos y ojos penetrantes; era un autorretrato, de hecho…

Se retiró la mojada capucha de la cabeza, y con sus manos sacudió un poco su cabello de un curioso color morado brillante, que se encontraba algo húmedo en esos momentos. Era una chica de hermoso rostro, ojos profundos color verde brillante con la pupila alargada verticalmente, como los ojos de una serpiente. Su cabello morado lo tenía corto hasta los hombros, y se veía algo descuidado, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de ser hermoso. Sus labios eran rosados y brillantes, y sus pómulos algo prominentes. Su complexión era delgada, pero de estatura un poco por encima de la media. Sus ropas se veían algo viejas y descuidadas. Traía un chaleco de piel, que tenía la capucha unida a éste. Debajo, una vieja camisa beige, que ya tenía un par de parches, y unos pantalones café oscuro en el mismo estado. Por último, botas de campo totalmente sucias por la lluvia. De su cuello, colgaba un pendiente bastante rústico: un pedazo de lo que parecía ser madera petrificada, de una forma hexagonal algo irregular, sujeto a una cuerda delgada de color negro.

Dejó e bolso que traía consigo a lado de la mesa, y comenzó a juntar los dibujos en una pila para hacer espacio. Una vez que lo hizo, abrió el bolso, y sacó de éste un pequeño saco de bolsillo, que parecía bastante lleno. Vació el contenido del mismo sobre la mesa, y resultaron ser cientos de monedas: la mayoría de bronce, pero también había varias de plata. Sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha por el botín que tenía ante ella. Se agachó, colocándose de rodillas en el suelo, y comenzó a contarlas una a una.

\- Otro día, otro puñado de tontos que me darán de comer. – Murmuró en voz baja con gozo.

Afuera se escuchaba con fuerza el sonido del agua cayendo, pero nada de eso le importaba. Esa pequeña cueva era su mundo, y ese su tesoro. Una moneda de bronce, cinco monedas de bronce, diez monedas de bronce, una moneda de plata… Mientras la mano derecha y los ojos contaban, los dedos de la izquierda jugaban un poco con el extraño objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 01**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _-_ _ **Blanca Nieves**_ _y_ _ **El Príncipe (David)**_ _se encuentran basados en sus respectivos personajes de la serie de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _, tanto en su apariencia física como en sus personalidades._

 _-_ _ **Emma**_ _está basada también en_ _ **Emma Swan**_ _de la serie de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _, igualmente Hija de_ _ **Blanca Nieves**_ _y_ _ **El Príncipe**_ _. En la serie, Emma tiene ya treinta años al inicio. Sin embargo, aquí como podrán haber intuido, estamos viendo a una Emma de apenas dieciocho años, y que ha vivido toda su vida a lado de sus padres como princesa (diferente a como la vimos en la serie)._

 _\- Igualmente_ _ **Neal**_ _, está basado también en el segundo hijo de Blanca Nieves y El Príncipe que aparece en la serie de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _, aunque ya de seis años._

 _\- El nombre de_ _ **Adam**_ _mencionado en este capítulo, es en ocasiones usado de manera no oficial como el nombre verdadero de la_ _ **Bestia**_ _de la película de Disney_ _ **La Bella y la Bestia**_ _. Igualmente el personaje de_ _ **Lumiere**_ _está basado en su respectivo personaje de la misma película._

 _\- El nombre de_ _ **Thomas**_ _mencionado en este capítulo, es el nombre que tiene el_ _ **Príncipe de Cinderella**_ _en la serie de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _._

 _\- Cada Reino que aparezca en la historia tendrá un nombre específico para referirse a él. El nombre de_ _ **Auradon**_ _está basado en el nombre del reino presentado en la película de_ _ **Descendientes**_ _._ _ **Florian**_ _es el nombre que en ocasiones se usa para referirse al Príncipe de la película de Disney_ _ **Blanca Nieves**_ _, pero aquí lo he tomado para referirme al nombre del reino de Blanca Nieves y David._ **Austrix** y **Hendrieth** son nombres originales inventados por mí para referirme al Reino de Cinderella y Thomas, y al de Auorara y Philiph respectivamente.


	2. Cap 02 La Cría de Maléfica

**_Once Upon a Time / Descendants_**

 **Mi Final Feliz…**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 02  
** ** _La Cría de Maléfica_**

Cuando ya estuvieron realmente cerca del pueblo, el camino pareció ponerse más escabroso e irregular, pues el carruaje que habían alquilado comenzó a agitarse violentamente mientras avanzaba; por lo que la pobre chica en su interior era movida sobre su asiento de un lado a otro. Apenas lograba sentarse derecha y aparentemente estable, cuando el carruaje daba un salto y su cabeza casi chocaba con el techo. Por otro lado, su abuela, sentada justo delante de ella, parecía totalmente tranquila y placida en su asiento. A pesar de los movimientos violentos del carruaje, ella ni siquiera se mutaba, o se le desacomodaba un sólo cabello; era algo admirable, y también extraño…

\- Creo que no estás disfrutando mucho el viaje, ¿o sí, querida? – Comentó la elegante mujer de cabello café oscuro, arreglado con un peinado alzado, y ojos astutos, volteándola a ver de reojo. Parecía divertida por las sacudidas que la pobre chica sufría.

\- No este tramo. – Respondió con un tono ligeramente calmado, la jovencita de cabellos azules y rizados, mientras se sostenía de las paredes con ambas manos. – ¿Siempre es así o sólo por la lluvia?

\- No lo sé. Jamás había estado por estos rumbos de Hendrieth.

\- ¿Ah no? Pero yo creí que tú…

El carruaje freno abruptamente, y el delgado cuerpo de la joven fue lanzada ligeramente al frente, y terminó tirada en piso del coche. Unos segundos después, antes de que pudiera terminar de alzarse, la puerta lateral se abrió, y el cochero apareció del otro lado, ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a bajar a su abuela; ésta aceptó sin mucho problema.

\- Gracias, buen hombre. – Murmuró con tono educado. Con una mano se sujetaba de la mano del cochero, y con la otra maniobraba su abultado vestido rojo oscuro bajo su abrigo café.

Algo aturdida y mareada, la joven de curiosos cabellos azules bajó tambaleándose por los escalones del carruaje. Creía que al fin se sentiría mucho mejor teniendo sus pies en tierra. Sin embargo, lo primero que sus botas negras tocaron al bajar el último escalón, fue un gran charco lodoso que terminó por ensuciarlas por completo. Se quedó unos momentos de pie en su lugar, como intentando asimilar la situación. Respiró hondo un par de veces, y luego siguió sonriendo, quizás fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera del carruaje para recoger su equipaje, que de hecho únicamente se componía de un gran bolso de viaje, aunque era más pesado de lo que se veía. Lo cargó como pudo con ambas manos, y se acercó hacia su abuela al momento justo que ésta le entregaba dos monedas de oro al cochero como pago.

\- Guarde el cambio.

\- Gracias, señora. – Comentó el hombre, alzando su boina a forma de reverencia. – Que tengan un buen día, y... – Calló sus palabras unos momentos, y entonces volteó a ver a su alrededor el pueblo en el que se encontraban. – Tengan cuidado.

El tono de advertencia con el que lo dijo desconcertó un poco a la joven de cabellos azules. Sin embargo, entendió casi de inmediato a qué se debía, cuando ella misma alzó su mirada y pudo ver el sitio al que habían llegado.

El camino por el que habían transitado era una hermosura comparado con su destino. Era un sitio realmente rustico, por decirlo alguna forma. No sólo las calles seguían siendo sólo terracería, toda ella hecha charcos y lodo en esos momentos. Había pocas casas, y unos cuantos establecimientos; todos los edificios construidos de madera, todos pequeños y de apariencia descuidada y vieja. Las personas no tenían apariencias más agradables que sus edificios; la mayoría se veían sucios y desalineados, con ropas hechas girones, y algunos se encontraban visiblemente armados. Sintió por un momento el impulso de subirse de nuevo al carruaje, pero éste justamente arrancó en ese momento y se alejó. Parecía que no quedaban muchas otras opciones.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, su abuela comenzó a caminar con mayor normalidad por la calle principal, por lo que rápidamente se apresuró para alcanzarla, cargando consigo el pesado bolso.

\- Cielos, qué pueblo tan… Pintoresco, abuela. – Comentó de pronto, intentando sonar lo más genuina posible; la pequeña risilla sarcástica que su abuela soltó justo después, le hizo pensar de inmediato que no había tenido mucho éxito en ello.

\- Forma educada de decir que es horrible; puedes decirlo, no te contengas. – Comentó de pronto con un tono burlón. – No es más que un nido de víboras, ratas, ladrones y estafadores. De hecho, me trae recuerdos...

Una extraña y algo aterradora sonrisa se dibujó en sus completamente rojos labios. ¿Cómo un sitio cómo ese podría traerle recuerdos a ella?

Siguieron andando un rato más por la calle en profundo silencio; ella intentaba mantener su gran maleta alzada y separada lo más posible del suelo para que no se manchara. Era evidente que resaltaban bastante del resto de las personas, y por ello estaban llamando demasiado la atención. Todos las volteaban a ver, las señalaban y murmuraban entre ellos. ¿Sería muy prejuicioso de su parte sentir que en cualquier momento alguna de esas personas intentaría asaltarlas?

Quizás exageraba… Quizás no…

\- ¿Segura que la persona que buscamos está aquí? – Cuestionó luego de un par de minutos de caminata.

\- Qué poca fe me tienes, querida.

Se detuvieron de pronto, y entonces su abuela señaló con la mirada hacia el frente.

\- Observa.

No tuvo más remedio que bajar la maleta y dejarla en el suelo pues ya no podía más con ella. Volteó hacia donde su abuela le señalaba. Había un grupo de personas reunidas más adelante, todas amontonadas frente a un punto específico en el camino. ¿Estarían vendiendo algo en especial? Antes de que preguntara algo, su abuela comenzó a caminar hacia dicho grupo, por lo que ella se vio forzada a imitarla, no sin antes volver a tomar la maleta.

Frente a todas las personas, lo que había era una pequeña mesa cerca del suelo, y había alguien sentado en el suelo del otro lado de dicha mesa. Era al parecer una joven, vistiendo un chaleco de piel café, con una capucha del mismo material unida a él que le cubría casi toda la cabeza, y apenas y dejaba a la vista su rostro, sobre todo sus brillantes ojos verdes. Sobre la superficie plana de la mesa, había lo que parecían ser tres mitades de coco, colocadas hacia abajo. Además de los cocos, había dos monedas de bronce, una a lado de la otra.

Había otra persona, de rodillas al otro lado de la mesa y con todo el tumulto de personas a sus espaldas. Era una mujer delgada y de cabello negro, con un chal morado alrededor de sus hombros. Estaba mirando fijamente los cocos frente a ella, algo pensativa. Luego de unos segundos de meditación, alzó su mano derecha y señaló al coco que estaba hasta el extremo derecho. La joven de la capucha tomó el coco y lo alzó, revelando que debajo de éste se escondía una pequeña canica redonda de color blanco y azul.

Al revelarse la canica, la mujer pareció emocionarse de sobremanera. La chica al otro lado aplaudió y algunos más la imitaron.

\- Y tenemos una ganadora, felicidades señora. – Exclamó la chica con un tono jovial, y entonces le pasó por la mesa las dos monedas de bronce. – Aquí tiene.

\- Gracias.

La mujer tomó las dos monedas y se paró de su lugar.

Fue obvio de inmediato para las dos recién llegadas que se trataba del clásico juego de encontrar la canica. La joven de pelo azul en lo personal nunca lo había visto, pero había leído y oído de él.

\- ¿Qué ninguna de estas personas sabe que esto no es más que una estafa? – Le susurró muy despacio a su abuela. – ¿Y por qué estamos viendo esto?

\- ¿Por qué no guardas silencio y observas? – Le indicó su acompañante, y volvió a señalar con su mirada al frente. Esto la desconcertó y enojó un poco, pero igual hizo lo que le dijo y miró con atención lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Lo ven?, así de sencillo es ganar. – Exclamó la joven sentada ante la mesa a todo el público que la rodeaba. – Pasen, vamos, sin miedo. ¿Qué tal usted, señor? – Señaló entonces a un hombre robusto, alto y fuerte, de cabeza rapada, el cual pareció un poco desconcertado. – Se ve como un hombre afortunado. ¿Gusta intentarlo?

\- No, no lo creo. – Señaló el hombre rápidamente, negando con una mano.

\- Oh, vamos. Es sólo una moneda de bronce. Es casi nada, ¿no?

El hombre siguió muy renuente, pero las demás personas comenzaron a vitorear en un intento de convencerlo. Dos hombres que lo acompañaban, y de apariencia muy similar a la suya, lo empujaban e incitaban a que no fuera cobarde y aceptara. Al final pareció ceder a la presión.

\- Está bien. Sólo un juego.

Algo resignado, se aproximó a la mesa, colocándose cuclillas frente a ella.

\- Una moneda de bronce para participar, y si gana se puede llevar dos. – Comentó la joven de capucha, colocando ella misma una moneda sobre la mesa. El hombre rápidamente sacó otra moneda igual de la bolsa que tenía atada al costado de si cinturón y la colocó sobre la mesa a lado de la otra.

La joven alzó los tres cocos, revelando al hombre, y a todos los presentes, que sólo había una canica, y además mostró el interior de los cocos para mostrar que no había nada sospechoso en ellos. Los bajó de nuevo, cubriendo la canica con uno.

\- Abra bien los ojos. – Le murmuró, al tiempo que con sus manos comenzaba a cambiar los cocos constantemente de posición. – No pierda de vista la canica…

Los movimientos de la joven no eran precisamente muy rápidos ni variados. Simplemente cambiaba constantemente la posición de un coco por otro que tuviera contiguo, una y otra vez. De hecho, a la larga, se veía bastante repetitivo y casi parecía que siguiera un cierto patrón.

Luego de algunos segundos, dejó de moverlos y apartó sus manos. El hombre sonrió confiado, y entonces, sin dudarlo siquiera, señaló el coco del centro. La joven lo alzó, revelando que en efecto ahí se encontraba la canica azul con blanco.

\- Muy bien, muchas felicidades. – Exclamó la joven con entusiasmo, y entonces deslizó las dos monedas de bronce hacia el concursante, quién las tomó rápidamente y las colocó en su bolsa. – ¿Quiere intentarlo de nuevo?

Antes de que el hombre apartara siquiera sus manos de su bolsa, ella colocó otra moneda de bronce sobre la mesa. El hombre la miró un poco dudoso por unos momentos, pero luego pareció notablemente decidido, y colocó también una moneda de bronce en la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Con la apuesta en la mesa, volvió a tomar los cocos con sus manos, y a moverlos, usando el mismo patrón de hace unos momentos. Cuando volvió a parar, el hombre ante ella de nuevo se veía notablemente confiado, y de inmediato señaló el coco del extremo derecho. Una vez más, la canica apareció luego de alzarlo.

\- Parece que tenemos a alguien con suerte esta tarde. – Comentó la joven de ojos verdes aplaudiendo, y haciendo que el resto lo hiciera también.

El hombre rápidamente tomó su premio.

\- No es precisamente muy buena mezclando los cocos. – Comentó la jovencita de cabellos azules entre el público a la mujer que la acompañaba. – Hasta yo sabía que la canica estaba ahí. ¿No se supone que debería de hacerlo más rápido y con más movimientos al mismo tiempo para confundir?

\- Eso se supone, ¿verdad? – Comentó su abuela con notoria normalidad.

Aún no entendía qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención de todo eso. ¿Por qué seguían ahí paradas viendo tan absurdo juego? ¿No se suponía que estaban en ese pueblo por algo muy importante?

\- ¿Qué dice? – Comentó la joven de capucha. – ¿Le gustaría subir la apuesta a una moneda de plata?

El hombre frente a la mesa rio divertido ante tal comentario, posiblemente tomándolo como una simple broma. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la joven colocó sobre la mesa una moneda de plata de su lado, brillante y redonda. La sonrisa del hombre se esfumó casi de inmediato.

Hubo un rato de silencio en el que no pronunció palabra alguna. Sólo veía fijamente, dudoso, la moneda de plata en la mesa. Diez monedas de bronce era una moneda de plata… Acababa de ganar con suma facilidad dos monedad de bronce. ¿Sería posible que pudiera irse con doce así de sencillo?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo? – Comentó uno de sus amigos entre el público con un tono burlón.

Otros más entre las personas parecieron secundarlo, y eso pareció ser suficiente para incitarlo. Metió su mano en su bolsa, y comenzó a sacar diez monedas de bronce, y las colocó en la mesa a lado de la de la moneda de plata de la joven.

\- Bien, adelante.

Una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en los labios de ella.

Una vez más tomó los cocos, y los volvió a mover de la misma forma: no muy rápido, y con movimientos sencillos, uno detrás del otro. Parecía a todas luces que sería una repetición de lo ocurrido las dos veces anteriores, aunque ahora con mucho más dinero de por medio. Los cocos volvieron a detenerse, y justo como antes, el hombre señaló confiado, ahora al del centro.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, al levantar el coco, no había nada debajo de éste. La sonrisa del hombre desapareció, y una gran exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó en unísono entre el público.

\- Mala suerte. – Comentó la joven encapuchada, alzando el coco de la izquierda y revelando que ahí estaba la canica.

El hombre parecía desconcertado y confundido. ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba seguro de que estaba ahí. Mientras ella recolectaba todas las monedas en la mesa y las vertía en su propia bolsa, él intentaba recordar en su cabeza los movimientos, intentando detectar en qué momento la perdió de vista, pero le era simplemente imposible.

La joven recién llegada también parecía algo confundida. Ella igualmente hubiera jurado que la canica estaba en el centro. ¿Había sido simplemente mala suerte?

\- ¿Notaste lo que hizo? – Escuchó de pronto que su abuela le murmuraba en voz baja.

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó confundida. – Ah... ¡Ah! Sí, claro...

\- No mientas.

\- No, la verdad no…

Y en verdad, no. Desde su perspectiva, todo había sido igual a las veces anteriores. Si había hecho algún movimiento diferente, en verdad no lo detectó.

\- ¿Quiere volver a intentarlo? – Sugirió la joven de ojos verdes, y entonces colocó sobre la mesa una moneda más. – Sólo otra moneda de plata. Ya vio lo sencillo que es. Sólo debe prestar atención, y podría recuperar su dinero.

Quizás un poco inspirado por su propia arrogancia, el hombre volvió a sacar diez monedas de bronce de su bolsa y las colocó con algo de rudeza sobre la mesa.

\- Dale.

De nuevo, ella sonrió satisfecha.

\- Abra bien los ojos.

Tomó de nuevo los cocos con sus manos, y comenzó a moverlos de la misma forma que antes. El hombre miraba con suma atención cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Enfócate, Evie. – Le susurró la mujer de vestido rojo a la joven de cabello azul. Ésta miraba fijamente también el movimiento de los cocos, intentando detectar qué era lo que quería que viera. – Centra todos tus sentidos en ello. Lo puedes sentir, ¿o no? Es como una comezón en tu nuca, y que baja por tu columna...

Ella no entendía bien a qué se refería, al menos no en un inicio. Sólo veía las manos de la joven moverse, y como los cocos se deslizaban de un lado otro cambiando de posición… una… y otra… y otra vez…

De pronto, fue casi como si de alguna forma fuera capaz de ver el interior de ese coco, aquel que tenía la canica debajo de él. Podía verla rodando y rebotando en su interior contra sus paredes, girando sobre sí misma. Y de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fuera cubierta con un pequeño rastro de humo verdoso, que la cubría por completo, y un segundo después, la canica desaparecía… Y justo un instante después, el mismo rastro de humo se materializaba en otro de los cocos, y al desaparecer la canica aparecía en su lugar, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí…

La joven se sobresaltó sorprendida, sosteniendo el aliento. Volteó a ver rápidamente a su abuela, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna fue obvio para ella que había captado lo que quería decirle. Ella simplemente sonrió, y siguió mirando con interés el acto que ocurría ante ellas.

\- Ésta. – Pronunció decidido el concursante, una vez que los cocos se detuvieron y luego de haber señalado el coco de la derecha.

De nuevo, parecía una decisión obvia para cualquiera. Sin embargo, al levantar el coco seleccionado, de nuevo debajo de éste no había nada.

\- Oh, cuanto lo siento. – Murmuro la encapuchada con un tono casi sobreactuado. Alzó el coco de la izquierda, y en efecto ahí se encontraba la canica.

La joven peliazul se sorprendió. Lo que había sentido hace unos momentos había sido real: la canica había cambiado de coco mientras estos eran movidos.

El hombre, por su parte, estaba atónito, pero a la vez muy, muy molesto…

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamó con fuerza, al tiempo que se ponía abruptamente de pie. – ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Estaba seguro de que estaba en ese!

\- A nadie le gusta los malos perdedores. – Resopló la organizadora del juego, recolectando las monedas. – Abra paso a la gente que quiere jugar.

El hombre miró fijamente a la joven con notoria molestia. Por un momento parecía que iba a hacer algo agresivo, pero al final se dio la media vuelta y se alejó caminando. Se reunió de nuevo con sus dos amigos, y los tres se alejaron caminando lado a lado entre el tumulto de gente.

En efecto había sido trampa, pero no una trampa como la que todos ellos pensaban. La joven de cabellos azules estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Entonces era ella? ¿Ella era quien…?

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién sigue? – Vociferó la joven de ojos verdes con entusiasmo. – ¿Quién quiere probar su suerte esta vez?

Entre las personas parecía haber surgido algo de duda tras lo que acababan de ver: un hombre que había ganado dos monedas de bronce, a cambio de haber pedido veinte. Ninguno parecía muy seguro de querer arriesgarse y repetir su suerte.

Sin embargo, de pronto, la mujer de apariencia galante y abultado vestido rojo, dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué tal yo? – Comentó con gran dominio y postura.

La ojos verdes la volteó a ver fijamente de arriba abajo; su apariencia le parecía tan fuera de tono, como le parecía al resto de los presentes. Sin embargo, intentó disimularlo y seguir sonriendo con confianza.

\- Adelante, señora. De todas formas es un juego de bajo impacto.

La mujer sonrió de manera casi falsa. Se acercó a la mesa y se colocó de rodillas en suelo, sin importarle manchar su hermoso vestido. Metió entonces su mano derecha en la abultada manga de su brazo izquierdo, buscando en su bolso interior una moneda redonda y plateada.

\- Una moneda de plata basta, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Le respondió la encapuchada, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas colocaron su respectiva moneda de plata en la mesa, y el juego comenzó.

Los cocos se deslizaron sobre la mesa de manera constante. Una vez más, seguir su movimiento era notablemente sencillo. El coco con la canica se movía hacia la izquierda, al centro a la izquierda otra vez… Centro, derecha, izquierda, centro, izquierda, centro, derecha… Y entonces ahí estuvo el cambio; fue tan claro para la mujer de rojo como el agua. La canica pasó abruptamente de la derecha al centro, y ahí se quedó.

La joven detuvo los cocos, y aguardó su respuesta. La mujer, sin embargo, señaló sin preocupación a la que hubiera sido la respuesta obvia para cualquier persona que estuviera viendo ello: señaló el coco de la derecha, el cual, en efecto, estaba vacío en cuando lo alzaron.

La ojos verdes, triunfante, reclamó ambas monedas de plata para sí.

\- Parece que no es mi día de suerte. – Comentó con notoria tranquilidad la mujer de rojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intenta de nuevo? Quizás tenga mejor surte una segunda vez.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? – Sonrió divertida, y entonces introdujo de nuevo su mano en su manga. – Pues ya que lo dices de esa forma, entonces quizás deba subir mi apuesta… a una moneda de oro.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes terminara de comprender sus palabras, incluida la propia organizadora del juego, la mujer de rojo colocó sobre la mesa una reluciente y brillante, casi nueva, moneda dorada.

Todos parecieron estupefactos al ver esto, y comenzaron a comentar entre ellos. Incluso la joven de la capucha veía fijamente la moneda en la mesa, como si fuera la primera vez que veía una. No era el caso, aunque sí era muy cercano a ello.

\- ¿Una moneda de oro? – Murmuró dudosa. – ¿Segura, señora?

\- Dijiste que podría tener mejor suerte una segunda vez, ¿no?

Una moneda de oro, equivalente a diez monedas de plata. Podría ganar lo de diez juegos, o más, en sólo uno. Esa era su idea de un día perfecto. Sonrió confiada, y entonces introdujo su mano en su propia bolsa de monedas.

\- Me agrada su actitud positiva. – Sacó un puñado de monedas, y las contó, para sacar diez monedas de plata exactas, y colocarlas apiladas en la mesa. – Bien, diez monedas de plata, o una moneda de oro.

La mujer asintió con su cabeza, aparentemente complacida. Sin espera, la joven tomó de nuevo los cocos, y comenzó a moverlos; ahora se lograba percibir un poco más de velocidad en sus movimientos, mas tampoco era tanta. Una vez más el coco de la canica cambió constante de posición: derecha, centro, izquierda, centro, derecha, centro, derecha, centro, derecha, centro, izquierda… Y entonces el cambió. La canica cambió de la izquierda hasta el extremo contrario, al coco de la derecha.

Juego seguro; una reluciente moneda de oro se veía con claridad en su futuro. Como era de esperarse, la mujer delante de ella señaló al coco de la izquierda; sonreía gustosa por dentro. Tomó el coco de la izquierda, y lo alzó para revelar… Que la canica se encontraba justo ahí... Su sonrisa, tanto interna como externa, se desvaneció de golpe.

Un gran aullido de asombro se escuchó entre las personas, y algunas comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

\- Oh, ¿quién lo diría? Parece que gane. – Señaló la mujer de rojo, casi con indiferencia, y entonces con una mano tomo tanto su moneda de oro como las diez de plata.

La ojos verdes la miraba de reojo, aun sin poder salir de su asombro. Levantó el coco de la derecha, y el del centro, pero ambos estaban vacíos. Cuando esa mujer se puso de pie y caminó de regreso ante el público, ella la miraba fijamente, totalmente extrañada.

Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo es que eso había ocurrido? Al menos que… La única forma era que…

Al parecer motivado por la más reciente victoria, un hombre flacucho y alargado, se acercó a la mesa y se colocó de rodillas frente a ella.

\- Bien, ahora yo. – Comentó mientras frotaba sus manos entre sí.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera proponerse sacar aunque fuera una moneda de bronce, la joven de la capucha tomó rápidamente los cocos, la canica, e incluso la pequeña mesa, y guardó todo en su bolsa de viaje que traía consigo.

\- Lo siento, se acabó el juego por hoy.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Que se acabó!

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas, y se comenzó a alejar apresurada de ese sitio, antes de que cualquiera la cuestionara. Miró sobre su hombro, esperando poder ver a esa extraña mujer entre las personas; sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de ella, como si se hubiera esfumado por completo.

* * *

Comenzó a andar con rapidez por la calle principal, abriéndose paso entre las personas, mientras miraba constantemente sobre su hombro. ¿Por qué se sentía así exactamente? No había forma de que lo que estaba pensando fuera cierto. Pero si no era así, ¿qué otra explicación había para lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Ella se había equivocado? No, ese truco ya lo había usado y perfeccionado cientos de veces. Ella no se equivocó. La canica cambió de lugar, de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero cómo regresó entonces al lugar original otra vez?

Nadie la estaba siguiendo, al menos a simple vista, pero aun así sentía el incontrolable impulso de alejarse lo más posible de ese sitio. Se metió rápidamente en un angosto callejón entre dos edificios, para acortar camino a su destino. Se hizo su capucha de piel hacia atrás, revelando sus cabellos morados y brillantes, corto hasta los hombros. Miró un par de veces hacia atrás, y no vio a nadie; buena señal. Sin embargo, al virarse de nuevo al frente luego de la segunda vez, justo al final del callejón, se encontró de frente precisamente con esa misma persona: la mujer de abultado vestido rojo y labios totalmente rojos y brillantes.

Se detuvo abruptamente ante tal repentina aparición, tanto que casi cayó al suelo. Pudo notar entonces que la mujer no iba sola, sino acompañada de una joven delgada, un poco más baja que ella, de cabellos azules rizados, que usaba un vestido azul oscuro, mallas negras y botas, y que cargaba un gran bolso de equipaje con sus dos manos.

\- Hola de nuevo, pequeña Lilith. – Saludó la mujer de rojo. – Te fuiste tan rápido que ya no pudimos conversar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Lily qué? – Exclamó la ojos verdes, extrañada. – Se confundió, anciana. Ese no es mi nombre.

Se dispuso entonces a sacarle rápidamente la vuelta.

\- No tengo idea de cómo te hagas llamar en estos momentos. – Comentó la mujer justo cuando estaba pasando a su lado. – Pero Lilith es el nombre que quería ponerte tu madre, después de todo… Según tengo entendido.

Su andar se detuvo de nuevo de forma abrupta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y lentamente se fue girando hacia ella, estupefacta.

\- ¿Mi madre? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué sabe usted de mi madre?

La mujer de rojo sonrió ampliamente, y entonces acercó su mano derecha a ella, tomándose la liberta de tomarla del rostro para poder verlo mejor.

\- Te puedo decir que eres su viva imagen.

Rápidamente apartó su mano de ella con un manotazo y se alejó lo más posible, aunque su espalda terminó contra la pared del estrecho callejón.

\- ¿Quién son ustedes?

\- Es verdad, no nos hemos presentado. – Comentó la joven de cabellos azules, y entonces se le aproximó, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella, mientras con la izquierda seguía sujetando el bolso. – Hola. Soy Evie, Princesa Evie, de hecho…

\- ¿Sí?, no me interesa.

\- Pero tú preguntaste…

\- Pero apuesto a que sí te interesaría saber más sobre tu madre, ¿o no? – Intervino en ese momento la mujer de rojo. – Y quizás comer algo caliente servido en un plato, para variar.

La ojos verdes miró a cada una de manera consecutiva un par de veces, sin pronunciar palabra alguna por un par de segundos. Luego, tomó de nuevo la capucha de su chaqueta, y se la colocó sobre la cabeza para cubrirse el cabello.

\- No necesito de una madre para saber que no debo confiar en extraños que me ofrecen comida. Y ustedes dos son las más extrañas que he visto hoy. Hasta nunca.

De inmediato se giró hacia la salida del callejón, y comenzó a caminar apresurada en esa dirección. La joven peliazul la siguió con su mirada, tentada a intentar detenerla o seguirla, pero su abuela puso rápidamente su mano en su hombro, indicándole con la mirada que no hiciera ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- Cómo quieras. – Pronunció la mujer de rojo, con fuerza para que la escuchara. – Estaremos en la taberna del Sombrero Bailarín. Puedes unírtenos si cambias de opinión.

Y entonces le indicó con su cabeza a su nieta que la siguiera, y ambas comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida contraria del callejón. La peliazul miró unos momentos sobre su hombro hacia donde esa otra chica se había ido, pero ya no había ni rastro de ella; ni siquiera estaba muy segura de que la hubiera oído siquiera.

* * *

Tal y como su abuela había dicho, ambas se dirigieron a la taberna del Sombrero Bailarín. Era un nombre curioso y gracioso, aunque el sitio no tenía nada de curioso o gracioso en realidad. La taberna era oscura, sucia, ruidosa, llena de olores, la mayoría indescifrables, y llena de más personas de la misma apariencia que las de afuera, que en su mayoría sólo bebían y gritaban sin el menor pudor. Desde que pusieron un pie en ese sitio, sintió el enorme impulso de darse media vuelta y salir. Sin embargo, una vez más, su abuela avanzó sin el menor rastro de duda o miedo, y se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que encontró. Resignada, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y sentarse a su lado.

Una mesera, de gran tamaño y cuerpo robusto, se les acercó y se paró a su lado. Su repentina presencia la tomó por sorpresa, y casi dio un salto de su silla al verla.

\- ¿Qué les sirvo? – Les preguntó con un tono áspero, y con una expresión no muy amistosa.

La joven de cabellos azules echó un vistazo a su alrededor, intentando ver qué estaban comiendo exactamente las demás personas en ese sitio, y… La verdad era que ninguno de esos platos le parecía ni remotamente apetitoso.

\- ¿No tiene algo con no tanta carne… o grasa…? – Murmuró con un tono reservado, sonriendo ampliamente, aunque la mesera no le regresó la misma sonrisa; ni siquiera un sólo musculo de su rostro se movió. – Supongo que no… Creo que quiero sólo agua.

\- A mí tráeme sólo un muslo de pollo, y un tarro del alcohol más decente que tengas guardado por ahí. – Comentó su abuela inmediatamente después.

\- ¿Crees poder manejarlo, abuela? – Le respondió la mesera entre incrédula y asertiva.

La mujer de rojo rio ligeramente y entonces introdujo su mano dentro de su manga y sacó de ésta una reluciente moneda de plata; quizás una de las que acababa de ganar allá afuera.

\- Sé manejar muy bien muchas cosas. – Le respondió con firmeza, arrojándole la moneda, misma que la mesera atrapó velozmente con ambas manos. – Ahora tráenos lo que pedimos.

La malhumorada mesera se alejó caminando hacia la cocina, dejándolas solas.

\- ¿Crees que eso haya salido bien? – Cuestionó la peliazul, a lo que su abuela respondió con un resoplido.

\- No creo que te guste el _"agua"_ te traerán.

\- No, hablaba de la chica. – Aclaró casi de inmediato, aunque abruptamente pareció terminar de procesar lo que su abuela le acababa de decir. – ¿Qué pasa con el agua?

\- Ah, eso salió tan bien como esperaba que pudiera salir. – Le respondió divertida, ignorando por completo su última pregunta.

¿Y eso qué significaba exactamente? No parecía estar dispuesta a dar mayor explicación.

Notó entonces como su abuela sonreía levemente, mientras miraba con mucha atención a su alrededor. Posaba sus ojos en las personas de una mesa, analizando a cada una: sus rostros, sus ropas, incluso lo que comían o bebían. Luego pasaba a la siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Miraba también a las cuatro meseras que ahí trabajaban, yendo de un lado a otro, atendiendo las mesas, suportando sus gritos y majaderías, e incluso sus insinuaciones.

Realmente no parecía un sitio agradable para estar largo rato. Sin embargo, ella no se veía ni remotamente intimidada por tal escena.

\- Yo solía trabajar en un sitio así, ¿sabes? – Mencionó de pronto, sorprendiendo enormemente a su joven acompañante.

\- ¿De verdad?

Ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza, y siguió admirando con interés a las personas a su alrededor.

\- No siempre fui la mujer que ves ahora. En realidad, nací como la simple hija de un molinero… Un ebrio, holgazán y estúpido molinero. Trabajaba de mesera en una taberna, muy parecida a ésta, para ganar algo de dinero adicional. Cada noche servía bebidas y comida a ebrios, holgazanes y estúpidos iguales a mi padre, a cambio de unas cuentas monedas. Pero jamás me conforme, jamás agaché la vista, y jamás me dije a mí misma que eso era lo único que podía lograr. Siempre miré hacia lo alto, en vista de hacer de mi vida lo que merecía ser. Y eso era lo mismo que quería para tu madre.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro cansado, que ocultaba también una cierta sensación de molestia.

\- Pero al final, jamás fue capaz de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y su corazón, y siempre permitió que estos la dominaran y guiaran sus decisiones.

\- Mi madre es una gran persona.

\- Claro que lo es, querida. Pero no es la mejor persona que podría haber sido. Si tan sólo me hubiera hecho caso, y se hubiera olvidado de ese estúpido chico de una vez por todas, y de esa Blanca Nieves… Las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas… Y aquí estoy yo ahora, como siempre, dispuesta a limpiar sus destrozos.

\- ¿Ese chico? – Murmuró la Peliazul, extrañada por dicha mención. – ¿Cuál chico?

La mujer volteó a verla y le sonrió ampliamente. Acercó entonces su mano enguantada a su rostro, pasando sus dedos lentamente por sus mejillas, con un toque casi maternal. Aunque lo cierto era que ese sencillo acto le causaba cierta incomodidad, por no decir que la hacía sentir intimidada…

\- Pero tú no eres como ella, Evie. – Prosiguió. – Tú eres como yo. Tú sabes que no sólo mereces más de la vida… Lo mereces todo. Y yo me encargaré de que lo tengas. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y entonces asintió con su cabeza.

Retiró entonces su mano de su rostro, y se giró de nuevo al frente, en el momento justo en el que la puerta principal del establecimiento se abría, y un nuevo cliente entraba a la taberna. Pero no era un cliente cualquiera. En cuanto vio a esa persona entrar, la mujer de rojo sonrió con gran satisfacción.

\- Mira qué trajo el Dragón.

Para su sorpresa, era ni más ni menos que la joven del juego de los cocos, con su capucha de piel puesta, y su bolso de viaje colgando de su espalda. Estaban prácticamente en la mesa frente a la puerta, por lo que las vio de inmediato recién acababa de entrar. Notaron como suspiraba resignada y avanzaba hacia ellas sin mucho apuro.

\- Sólo vine por la comida que me ofreció. – Comentó de mala gana, sentándose en una silla delante de ellas.

\- Por supuesto.

Colocó su bolso en el suelo a su lado, e hizo su capucha hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto sus cabellos morados. La joven de cabello azul estaba sorprendida de que en verdad hubiera ido después de todo.

En ese momento justo, la mesera se les acercó, colocando frente a su abuela un plato con un pequeño muslo de pollo, y un tarro de un líquido oscuro. Luego, colocó frene a ella un tarro de arcilla, que contenía… Algo que posiblemente tenían la intención de hacer pasar por agua, pero que parecía oscuro, café, casi como lodo muy líquido. Tomó el tarro con algo de duda y lo acercó a su rostro, más lo alejó de inmediato apenas logró a percibir su aroma.

\- Eso no es agua. – Señaló de inmediato.

\- Es el agua más fresca que encontraras por aquí. – Contestó la mesera con el mismo tono áspero.

\- Y en eso tiene razón. – Comentó la recién llegada, tomándose la libertad de tomar el tarro y empinárselo todo de un sólo largo trago, incluso soltando un último quejido de satisfacción al final.

\- Puedes pedir lo que quieras, cariño. – Comentó la mujer de rojo de pronto.

\- ¿Ah sí? Hey. – Chasqueó entonces lo dedos para llamar la atención de la mesera. – Tráeme el muslo de cerdo más grande y jugoso que tengas. Y no escatimes con la salsa, ¿de acuerdo, amiga?

Le guiñó un ojo justo al terminar su orden, para rematar. La mesera no se veía nada complacida con esa actitud. Sin decir nada, más que un pequeño gruñido, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

\- ¿Muslo de cerdo con salsa? – Señaló la peliazul, casi espantada. – Deberías cuidar más tu figura.

\- Tal vez tú debas de cuidarla menos, flacucha.

Pareció casi alarmada por tal comentario, y de inmediato se tocó sus mejillas y su torso, como intentando revisar que todo estuviera bien.

\- ¿Y bien? – Soltó la ojos verdes sin rodeos. – Ya enserio, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

\- Cómo te lo dije antes, me llamo Evie, Princesa Evie…

\- ¿Princesa de qué?

Abrió en ese momento su boca para responder algo, pero en realidad nada salió de sus labios como respuesta.

\- Yo soy Cora. – Respondió la mujer de rojo de inmediato. – Y puedes considerarnos como tus amigas.

\- ¿Enserio? Porque jamás las había visto en mi vida. – Comentó la joven pelimorada de manera cortante. – Dijiste que sabías algo sobre mi madre. ¿Era cierto o sólo me estabas molestando?

\- Te interesa mucho saber al respecto, ¿cierto?

Bufó con fuerza en ese momento de manera sarcástica.

\- He vivido toda mi vida sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. Lo único que sé es que un día aparecí tirada a la mitad de un bosque, y de alguna forma sigo aquí, convida. ¿Qué si me interesa mucho saber al respecto? Por supuesto que sí. Pero si me está intentando engañar, le juro…

\- Calma tu ira y mantén tu porte, ¿quieres? – Le interrumpió Cora, alzando su mano hacia ella para indicarle que parara.

\- Sí, porte ante todo. – Secundó Evie, sentándose firme en su silla.

\- Yo tengo bastante porte.

Unos segundos después, la mesera se acercó con un palto en la mano, literalmente dejándolo caer frente a ella. El plato consistía en efecto de una gran pierna de cerdo con una salsa café encima, acompañada de algunas papas. Sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de retirarse sus guantes sin dedos, tomó el muslo con ambas manos y le dio una fuerte mordida, comenzando a masticar de forma ruidosa, y soltando diversos sonidos de gusto ante el aparente delicioso sabor de la carne; Evie pareció casi espantada ante tal demostración de falta de modales en la mesa.

\- Primero dime, ¿cómo te haces llamar en estos momentos, querida? – Escuchó como la mujer de rojo comentaba, al tiempo que ella sí se quitaba sus largos guantes negros.

Ella la volteó de reojo mientras comía, casi indiferente ante la pregunta.

\- Me dicen Mal…

Tanto Evie como Cora, parecieron sorprenderse de tal respuesta.

\- ¿Mal? Muy apropiado. – Señaló Cora, algo divertida. – Por lo que acabas de decir hace un minuto, es seguro decir que jamás has tenido nada parecido a un padre o a una madre. Así que tengo curiosidad, ¿de dónde viene ese nombre?

La chica presentada como Mal, giró sus ojos con algo de fastidio, y siguió comiendo su pierna de cerdo.

\- ¿Si se lo digo dejará de hacerse la interesante y me dirá de una vez lo que supone que sabe de mi madre o no?

\- Me parece un trato justo.

Siguió comiendo un rato más sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Cuando ya había devorado cerca de la mitad de su comida, soltó el resto en el plato, e incluso se chupó los dedos, limpiándolos de cualquier rastro que hubiera en ellos.

\- Pues, no lo sé. – Comenzó a contar. – Así me llamaban en el pueblo en el que crecí, o algo parecido. Eso decían los adultos cuando les decían a sus niños que no se acercarán o jugarán conmigo. _"¡Aléjate de Mal!"_ , decían. _"¡No te acerques a Mal!"_ Jamás supe a qué venía exactamente, pero en aquel entonces supuse que ese debía de ser mi nombre. Así que… - Se encogió de hombros con apatía. – Así me he llamado toda mi vida…

\- Oh, eso es muy triste… - Exclamó Evie, notoriamente conmovida por esa corta historia. Intentó extender su mano hacia ella para tomar la suya, pero Mal la apartó rápidamente antes de eso.

\- Sí, sí, muy triste. Cómo sea, les toca hablar. ¿Y bien?

Cora tuvo una reacción muy distinta a su nieta al escuchar tal historia. No parecía conmovida, sino más bien interesada. Tomó su tarro, y dio un ligero trago de su contenido. Mal la miraba fijamente, expectante de qué rayos iba a ser lo que diría, y parecía que apropósito se tomaba su tiempo para torturarla.

\- Dime, querida. – Comentó al fin, colocando de nuevo su tarro en la mesa. – ¿Has oído hablar sobre… Maléfica?

Pronunciar ese sólo nombre siempre tenía un efecto más que notable en el entorno, sobre todo en Hendrieth. Nadie las había escuchado, pero aun así parecía como si el aire se hubiera puesto denso y pesado. Mal, por su parte, parecía más que nada confundida por la repentina pregunta.

\- ¿Maléfica? Sí, claro. ¿Quién no? Bruja enormemente poderosa, dragón colosalmente aterrador, muerta hace veinte años durante la Guerra por la Espada del Príncipe, ahora Rey Phillip, bendecida con la magia de la antigua Hada Azul, bla bla bla… ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y si te dijera que el que te hagas llamar a ti misma _"Mal"_ es más que una graciosa coincidencia?

Mal arqueó su ceja derecha con intriga.

\- ¿Coincidencia? ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

\- Déjame contarte una historia. Hace veinte años, antes de que la Guerra entrara en su recta final, por así decirlo, Maléfica puso un huevo…

\- ¿Un huevo? – Interrumpió la ojos verdes, extrañada.

\- Sí, un huevo, no me interrumpas. – Se aclaró su garganta un poco, y entonces prosiguió. – Era su primera y única cría. Temerosa de qué podrían hacer sus enemigos si se enteraran de ello, ocultó el huevo en un lugar secreto para mantenerlo a salvo y seguro de cualquier mal… o bien, en este caso. Con lo que tal vez no contaba era con el hecho de que ella misma no podría regresar otra vez ahí. Cómo bien has dicho, la historia dice que Maléfica sucumbió en el campo de batalla por la Espada del ahora Rey Phillip, y es lo último que se supo de ella. Pocas personas, sólo las más allegadas, supieron de la existencia de dicho huevo, pero ninguna sabía exactamente en dónde lo había ocultado. Lo que incluso menos supieron, es que dejó su propio fuego, ardiendo cerca del huevo, manteniéndolo caliente, como si de su cálido regazo se tratara. El ser dentro del caparazón se terminó de formar, y dio vida a una hermosa y linda jovencita, a la que Maléfica quería llamar con el nombre de… Lilith.

Mal había escuchado todo ese relato con interés, pero a su vez no el suficiente, ya que no entendía qué rayos tenía que ver todo eso con el tema que se suponía estaban hablando. Pero entonces, esa última parte, esa última frase, y más específica esa última palabra, pareció caerle encima como una gran roca. ¿Lilith? Ese nombre… Así es como ella la acababa de llamar hace un rato allá afuera… ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso lo que trataba de…?

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó incrédula. – ¿Está diciendo…? ¿Acaso está hablando de mí? – Soltó entonces una aguda risa burlona. – ¿Yo? ¿Hija de Maléfica? ¿Está demente? ¿Qué está bebiendo, anciana?

\- Es verdad, enserio. – Intervino Evie de inmediato, inclinándose hacia ella. – No estaríamos aquí si no estuviéramos seguras… - Guardó silencio unos momentos, y entones se viró de reojo a su abuela. – Sí lo estamos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo estamos.

\- Lo estamos.

¿Todo eso era enserio? ¿O era algún tipo de broma pesada? ¿O ambas eran un par de locas sueltas? Mal no sabía ni qué creer.

\- Tú eres la cría de Maléfica, la pequeña que salió de ese huevo hace ya casi veinte años. – Prosiguió Cora. – Tú llevas en tu interior uno de los poderes oscuros más increíbles que ha visto este mundo. Tú eres Lilith, hija de Maléfica… O puedes llamarte Mal, Hija de Maléfica. Repetitivo, pero da lo mismo.

\- Ajá. – Exclamó la joven de cabellos morados. – Así que nací de un huevo, y soy hija de una de las villanas más temidas que han tenido los Siete Reinos. Sí, cómo no. – Se puso en ese momento de pie rápidamente. – Gracias por la comida, pero creo que ambas están un poco… C _u-cú_ …

Antes de irse, tomó lo que quedaba de la pierna de cerdo, su bolso, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Estaba más que decidida a irse de inmediato de ese lugar, y quizás del pueblo si era preciso, sin ninguna escala. De pronto, sin embargo, la voz de Cora a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse cuando apenas acababa de dar un par de pasos.

\- Tienes una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella en tu muñeca derecha, ¿no es así? – Comentó la mujer de rojo de golpe. – De tu cuello traes colgando lo que crees que es un pedazo de madera, que no sabes con exactitud qué es de hecho. Pero siempre lo has traído contigo desde que tienes memoria, y no sabes porqué pero tienes el deseo irracional de tenerlo. ¿Ocupas que te diga lo que es?

Mal llevó por mero reflejó su mano hacia su sencillo colgante, tomando con algo de fuerza el pedazo de madera petrificada de forma hexagonal. También echó un vistazo de reojo a su muñeca derecha. Su manga y guante la cubrían por completo, pero no necesitaba verlo directamente; ella sabía que estaba ahí. La pregunta era, ¿cómo esa mujer lo sabía?

Cora se paró de su silla y rodeó la mesa, acercándosele hasta pararse a su lado. Mal ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear a verla.

\- La marca de la estrella es hereditaria; tu madre también la tenía. – Le explicó en voz baja. – Eso que traes en el cuello no es madera. Es de hecho un pedazo del huevo del que saliste. Te sientes atraída a él, porque aún tiene un ligero rastro de la magia de tu madre, que sólo tú puedes percibir, y por ello te hace sentir segura el tenerlo contigo. Y lo más importante, ¿de dónde crees que obtuviste esa magia que usas para estafar a estas personas?

Mal se sobresaltó sorprendida, volteando a verla rápidamente, casi asustada.

\- ¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacías allá? Usabas magia para engañar a esos pobres diablos, confiados, ya que, hasta dónde ellos saben, ya no existen Magos Negros en este mundo. Pero están equivocados, ¿no? – Mal guardó silencio, incapaz de negarlo. – Déjame decirte algo. No cualquiera nace con poderes así sin haber entrenado y estudiado, querida. Tienes un don innato, y enorme potencial para desarrollarlo. Pero no podrás hacerlo como es debido, sino tienes a tu lado a alguien que te enseñe cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Y usted conoce a alguien acaso? – Soltó de golpe sin siquiera proponérselo.

\- Te sorprenderías, querida…

Todo tuvo sentido para Mal en esos momentos. Así es como había ocurrido lo de la canica. Lo había llegado sospechar, pero era tan imposible que rápidamente intentó descartarlo. Pero ahora era casi seguro: esa mujer… era un Mago Negro. Ella también tenía magia…

Reanudó su marcha de nuevo, y salió apresurada de la taberna, casi azotando la puerta detrás de sí. Cora no hizo intento alguno de detenerla; sólo se quedó de pie en su lugar, admirando como se iba.

Evie se le acercó por detrás luego de un rato, viendo sin motivo aparente la puerta por la que había salido.

\- ¿Y eso crees que haya salido bien?

\- De nuevo, querida, salió tan bien como esperaba que pudiera salir…

Y de nuevo, ¿eso qué significaba?

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 02**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _-_ _ **Cora**_ _está basada íntegramente en su respectivo personaje de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _. Todo en ella se ha mantenido prácticamente igual a cómo se le conoció en dicha serie._

 _-_ _ **Evie**_ _y_ _ **Mal**_ _igualmente en lo que respecta a sus apariencias físicas y en sus personalidades, están basadas por completo en sus respectivos personajes de_ _ **Descendientes**_ _. Sólo hay marcadas diferencias en sus historias y en su ambiente, pero las ideas generales siguen iguales._

 _-_ _ **Lilith**_ _o_ _ **Lily**_ _es el nombre que tiene un personaje de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _que es también hija de_ _ **Maléfica**_ _en dicha serie. Dicho nombre, así como la historia del huevo y la marca en forma de estrella que se menciona en este capítulo, están basados en este personaje. Sin embargo, por todo lo demás,_ _ **Mal**_ _sigue siendo íntegramente el personaje que conocimos en_ _ **Descendientes**_ _. Únicamente quise agregarle esos pequeños detalles para relacionarla con este otro personaje, casi como un guiño._


	3. Cap 03 La Peor Villana

**Notas del Autor:**

 _Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Sólo quería interrumpir su lectura un segundo para una reflexión. Mientras escribía este capítulo, y planeaba los siguientes, me di cuenta de que, aunque dije en un inicio que el mundo en el que se plasmaría esta historia sería algo más medioevo, mi visión de este mundo es de hecho un poco más moderna que como se ve el mundo de_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _. No mucho, pero si un poco más, sobre todo en detalles como la estructura de las ciudades, y lo que habrá en ellas. Así que no se extrañen si describo cosas que quizás no concuerden mucho en un inicio. Lo importante a tener en cuenta es que no es un mundo moderno como en_ _ **Descendientes**_ _, por ejemplo, sino uno un tanto más antiguo._

 _Espero esto no haya sido complicado de entender, o que al menos se haga clara con el pasar de los capítulos. Sin más, comencemos de una vez._

 ** _Once Upon a Time / Descendants_**

 **Mi Final Feliz…**

 **Por**

 **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 03  
** ** _La Peor Villana_**

Faltando al menos dos semanas para el inicio oficial del festival, por esas fechas era más que común ir viendo llegar de a una a una las diferentes procesiones provenientes de los diferentes reinos, que traían consigo a sus dirigentes y personalidades de su corte. Siempre era más común el año en el que, por alguna u otra razón, alguno de los dirigentes de los Siete Reinos se ausentaba de las festividades, más que las veces en las que los siete se reunían sin falla. Pero esa era después de todo una ocasión muy especial: el aniversario número veinte, así que era más que esperado por todos que en efecto, esa fuera una de las ocasiones especiales en que todos se reunieran en la hermosa ciudad Capital de Auradon.

Dicha capital era llamada por muchos como la ciudad más hermosa de los Siete Reinos, aunque era un título para nada oficial. Era una ciudad de gran extensión, a la orilla del mar, con sus calles totalmente empedradas, y muy limpias. El centro principal, en el que se encontraba el castillo real, la Academia de Caballeros, la Gran Biblioteca, el Museo de Historia, entre otros muchos otros edificios importantes, se encontraba tras una alta muralla de roca fortificada; una muralla, sin embargo, cuyas entradas, aunque fuertemente custodiada, siempre estaban abiertas para que las personas entraran y salieran de dicha área.

Hace un par de días atrás, la procesión de Austrix, encabezada por el Rey Thomas, la Reina Ella y el Príncipe Chad, había sido la primera en llegar. La gente los recibió desde sus ventanas y balcones, saludándolos con alegría mientras avanzaban por la calle principal en dirección al palacio, en donde los seis dirigentes invitados se hospedarían. Y ahora, ese mismo día a media mañana, la segunda procesión había llegado a la ciudad y su recibimiento había sido igual, o incluso más efusivo que el primero. Era ahora el turno del Reino de Florian, encabezado por el Rey David y la Reina Blanca Nieves, y claro por sus dos hijos Neal y Emma. Era ésta última la que causaba más emoción entre las personas. La noticia del compromiso de la Princesa Emma con el Príncipe Ben ya era conocida en cada rincón, por lo que las personas luchaban por poder echarle un buen vistazo a la que sería su próxima reina.

Emma era más que consciente de cómo las personas la miraban y vitoreaban, mientras ella seguía arriba de su caballo, con su cabeza agachada; sólo de vez en cuando volteando, sonriendo, y saludando casualmente con su mano, para luego volver a como se encontraba anteriormente. Ese tipo de desfiles públicos no eran nada nuevos para ella, pero ese en especial le causaba una notoria incomodidad. Ya que no estaba siendo exhibida ante el pueblo como la Princesa Emma de Florian, sino como la futura Reina Emma de Auradon…

De alguna forma logró resistir de todo ese trago amargo, y lograr llegar hasta el enorme, reluciente, y muy blanco Castillo Real de Auradon. En esa ocasión se veía incluso más enorme, reluciente y blanco que de costumbre, pues de seguro habían puesto real empeño en que se viera así para el festival. La caravana ingresó por el portón principal, y se dirigió hasta las largas escaleras que llevaban a las puertas. Al pie de éstas, los esperaban varios guardias, vestidos con armaduras y portando el estandarte del lobo dorado de Auradon, una fila de sirvientes y, en el centro, luciendo un hermoso vestido amarillo claro, con una estola blanca y dorada, ni más ni menos que Belle, la Reina en persona de Auradon.

Al verlos acercarse, y sobre todo al ver Blanca Nieves y David entrando montados en sus caballos al frente de todos, una amplia sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios rojos de la mujer delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro, rizado y semirecogido en una cebolla.

 _"_ _Típico de ti, Nieves"_ , pensó para sí misma, aguardando paciente en su posición. Su emoción se volvió aún más grande al ver a Emma cabalgando detrás de ellos. Usaba ropas de viaje y un amplio abrigo, y traía su cabello suelto sin mucho arreglo, pero aun así se veía hermosísima, y radiaba ese encanto tan único que sólo ella poseía. Desde su perspectiva, no hubiera podido haber sido bendecida con una mejor nuera, por no decir hija.

Los tres caballos que llevaban respectivamente a Blanca Nieves y Neal, David, y Emma, se colocaron justo frente al grupo de bienvenida, o más específicamente frente a la Reina Belle. Los tres bajaron siendo ayudados por un par de sirvientes de Auradon, y los cuatro entonces se acercaron hacia su anfitriona, quien los recibía, literalmente, con los brazos abiertos.

\- Blanca Nieves, bienvenida. – Exclamó con emoción, dándole un suave abrazo a su vieja amiga, mismo que ella de inmediato le correspondió.

\- ¡Belle! Cuánto tiempo. Te ves hermosa.

\- No digas tonterías. Tú te ves radiante.

Ambas se miraban y se hablaban la una a la otra de manera tan natural y sincera, que difícilmente alguien pudiera adivinar sin saber que ambas eran las reinas de sus respectivos reinos.

La atención de Belle se centró ahora en el pequeño Príncipe que permanecía de pie a lado de su padre.

\- Y el pequeño Neal. – Soltó con júbilo, agachándose frente al niño y tomando su mejilla entre sus dedos. – Cómo has crecido.

\- Aún estoy en crecimiento, tía Belle. – Soltó el niño, ligeramente adolorido por el pellizco. Un par de risillas se escucharon provenir de los tres adultos.

\- David, bienvenido otra vez. – Abrazó entonces a continuación al Rey de Florian, de una forma menos efusiva que a Blanca Nieves, pero no por eso sin alegría.

\- Belle, gracias por recibirnos. – Le respondió David con la misma emoción.

Y entonces tocó el turno a la cuarta miembro de la realeza de Florian: la Princesa Emma, que permanecía algunos pasos detrás de sus padres. Belle no se molestó en lo más mínimo en disimular que era precisamente ella la que le causaba mayor emoción, y Emma, de nuevo, no pareció para nada cómoda con ello, pues conocía de antemano los motivos de dicha emoción, que no eran muy distintos a los de la gente de afuera.

\- Y mi pequeña Emma. – Señaló con frenesí, acercándose a ella con sus brazos extendidos. – Ven a mis brazos, querida.

Emma no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio. Algo resignada, dejó que la bella mujer se le acercara y la rodeara con considerable fuerza. Era de hecho más fuerte de lo que su complexión delgada pudiera hacer creer.

\- Hola, tía Belle. – Respondió la joven rubia con algo de cautela en su tono.

\- Te he dicho muchas veces que tú ya no tienes que decirme tía. – Le murmuró sin dejar de abrazarla. – Siempre hemos sido familia, y siempre has sido como una hija para mí, y lo sabes. Pero ahora en verdad lo serás, y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.

En realidad sí lo sabía, o al menos en gran medida. Era fácil para cualquiera darse cuenta de que era de hecho la Reina Belle la más emocionada y feliz con el reciente matrimonio, incluso considerablemente más que sus padres. Emma en realidad no entendía el porqué de tanta alegría de su parte, sobre todo incluso mayor que la que evidentemente demostraban Ben y ella. Quizás en el fondo daba las gracias de que la segunda persona nacida en el linaje de los Siete Reinos después de Ben, haya sido alguien como ella, y no alguien como… Audrey, primogénita de la Reina Aurora, por ejemplo, y a quien de hecho le llevaba un poco menos de dos meses de diferencia en edad. Claro, aunque lo pensara, jamás lo diría en voz alta, y menos frente a Audrey y su familia.

\- Te ves tan hermosa, cariño.

\- Gracias…

La presencia de una persona más, cerca de ellos, llamó la atención de todos. El Príncipe Ben de Auradon, vistiendo un elegante traje azul de botones dorados y saco largo, y luciendo una llamativa espada enfundada a su costado, acababa de salir por las puertas principales y ahora estaba de pie al final de las escaleras, echándole un discreto vistazo a los recién llegados.

\- Ben, ¿qué esperas? – Exclamó Belle rápidamente al notar a su hijo, y rápidamente le indicó con su mano que se acercara. – Ven y saluda a tu prometida.

\- Sí, claro. – Respondió apresurado el príncipe, y rápidamente comenzó a bajar los escalones. – Reina Blanca Nieves, Rey David, bienvenidos a Auradon.

Saludó rápidamente a los Reyes de Florian, con una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y un apretón de manos, mismos que ellos devolvieron gentilmente. Luego se viró hacia Emma, quien lo miraba fijamente con notorio… tedio en su mirada. Se aclaró un poco su garganta, se acercó un par pasos más hacia ella, y entonces hizo una profunda reverencia, tomando la mano derecha de la princesa y dándole un sobrio beso en ella.

\- Emma.

\- Ben.

Y entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin siquiera voltearse a ver el uno al otro, y manteniendo cierta distancia. Sus padres presentes, miraban a ambos chicos en silencio, cada uno con reacciones diversas en sus rostros.

\- Cuánto amor... – Murmuró de pronto el Rey David, siendo al final mucho menos disimulado de lo que planeaba en un inicio, a lo que Blanca Nieves le respondió dándole una fuerte palmada en el pecho a modo de reprimenda.

\- Buen, pero pasen, pasen. – Señaló Belle de inmediato, tomándose la libertad de acercarse a Blanca Nieves, y entrelazar su brazo derecho con su brazo izquierdo, y comenzar a guiarla subiendo las escaleras. – Deben estar agotados por el viaje, después de todo.

\- Fue bastante tranquilo, en realidad. – Señaló David, quien subía los escalones a lado de su mujer, cargando en sus brazos a su hijo. – ¿Cómo está Adam?

Belle sobresaltó un poco por la repentina pregunta. Les pareció por un instante detectar cierto atavismo de duda al momento de querer responder. Carraspeó un poco, se volteó al frente, y entonces respondió de la forma más serena posible.

\- Bien, bien. Ha estado un poco indispuesto, pero espero nos pueda acompañar a la cena. – Guardó silencio unos momentos, mirando al frente de forma pensativa. Blanca Nieves y David por igual pensaron en peguntarle más al respecto, pero ella, casi leyéndoles la mente, cambió el tema de pronto. – Eso me recuerda, Ella y Thomas llegaron antier en la tarde. De seguro estarán muy contentos de saludarlos.

\- Sería agradable. – Señaló Blanca Nieves.

Los tres ingresaron al interior del castillo, seguidos por detrás por los sirvientes de Auradon. Por su parte, los sirvientes que habían acompañado a los reyes de Florian, se encontraban descargando el equipaje que habían traído, mientras los soldados se ponían de acuerdo con la guardia de Auradon sobre a donde reportarse para conocer el plan de protección del castillo y sus alrededores.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Emma y Ben, los futuros reyes de Auradon se habían quedado solos al pie de las escaleras, uno frente al otro, en absoluto silencio.

\- Ah… - Emitió Ben de pronto, dudoso. – ¿Vamos también?

\- Si es necesario.

Ben le ofreció su brazo a Emma, pero ella lo ignoró, y quizás incluso ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su acto, y comenzó a subir las escaleras por su propia cuenta. Él se apresuró rápidamente para andar a su lado.

\- Y... ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Tranquilo. – Le respondió la joven rubia de forma marcadamente seca.

\- Oh, pues… me alegra. Sí...

Les siguieron entonces unos segundos más de silencio incómodo, hasta que los dos llegaron al final de las largas escaleras. Sin embargo, antes de que cruzaran las puertas, Ben se detuvo abruptamente.

\- Oye, Emma; aguarda, por favor. – Le indicó con discreción, haciendo que la Princesa también se detuviera y se virara hacia él. – Escucha… Sé que todo esto del festival y las ceremonias… Bueno, lo que trato de decir es que no tiene por qué ser algo incómodo, ¿verdad? Nos conocemos de toda la vida, somos grandes amigos, y hemos hecho cosas mucho más embarazosas que éstas…

\- Sobre todo tú. – Interrumpió Emma de pronto, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en labios. Esto le dio un poco más de confianza a Ben.

\- Es un momento importante para nuestros padres y para todo el reino en realidad. Veinte años de paz no son cualquier cosa.

\- Dímelo a mí. – Vociferó con fastidio. – Llevo semanas escuchándolo de mis padres. Pero supongo que es inevitable. Como dice mi madre, sólo debo dar el paso y lanzarme. No es como que me quede de otra.

\- Sí, así es… Aunque yo no lo diría de esa forma. Pero sé que todo saldrá bien. Y aún tenemos varios días antes de tener que preocuparnos por ello; así que intentemos divertirnos como lo hacemos cada año. ¿Qué dices?

Emma se volteó ligeramente hacia otro lado, casi como si quisiera transmitir indiferencia a sus palabras. Pero de hecho, Ben notaba como seguía sonriendo.

\- Como siempre tu positivismo es tan empalagosamente contagioso, Ben. – Soltó de pronto con un tono ligeramente juguetón, al que Ben sólo pudo responder con una risilla sincera.

Emma siempre era muy reservada con algunas cosas. Aunque casi siempre era muy directa con lo que quería decir, si esto tenía algo que ver directamente con ella, sus sentimientos o en lo que estaba pensando, sus palabras se volvían un tanto crípticas. Sin embargo, con los años que llevaba de conocerla, Ben había logrado entender un poco el mensaje oculto de algunas de esas frases crípticas. Por ello sabía que con palabras más, palabras menos, Emma se veía mucho más relajada que como la había notado en el momento justo en el que había llegado.

Ben lo intentó una segunda vez, y volvió a ponerse a su lado para ofrecerle su brazo y escoltarla.

\- ¿Entramos?

\- Supongo que es lo políticamente correcto. – Le contestó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Entrelazó entonces un brazo con el que Ben le ofrecía, y ambos avanzaron lado a lado hacia el interior del castillo.

* * *

Mal salió a toda prisa de la taberna del Sombrero Bailarín, tras la que podría fácilmente describir como la más extraña conversación de su vida. Caminó veloz por la calle principal, teniendo sus manos aferradas a su bolso, y volteando a todos lados como si temiera que alguien la siguiera. Tenía más que claro lo que debía de hacer a continuación: irse directo y sin escala a su refugio, tomar todas sus cosas, o al menos las que cupieran en su bolso, e irse de ese mugriento pueblo para nunca jamás volver.

Desde siempre había sabido que si alguien descubría lo de su magia, la única opción posible era poner pies en polvorosa lo antes posible. Y encima de todo, no sólo habían descubierto lo de su magia; esa mujer anciana y esa chica le habían dicho sin miramientos una sarta de tonterías, empezando por decir que era la hija de Maléfica. ¿Cómo esperaban que se creyera algo como eso? Era obvio que estaban buscando engañarla, y conseguir algo… ¿Qué?, no tenía ni idea, y con más razón debía de alejarse lo más pronto posible.

Ella la Hija de Maléfica. Era absurdo, una tontería, algo que ni siquiera valía la pena meditar. Era simplemente… Un engaño, una mentira… Un timo… Sí, eso debía de ser… Tenía que serlo…

Luego de un rato, ya se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, siguiendo el camino que daba hacia el sur. Unos cuantos metros más adelante, se encontraba el río seco, y el puente que lo cruzaba, bajo el cual se las había arreglado para crearse una guarida que nadie más conocía. Sólo unos cuantos pasos más, y ya estaría en su hogar, si es que acaso se le podía llamar así.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡chiquilla! – Escuchó como alguien gritaba con gran fuerza a sus espaldas, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe por mero reflejo.

Se giró rápidamente sobre su hombro, y más atrás por el camino vio como tres hombres altos y fornidos se acercaban a ella. El que iba hasta el frente de los otros dos le pareció reconocible casi de inmediato; era el hombre de cabeza rapada que había participado en su juego de los cocos, justo antes de la mujer rojo.

\- Oh, genial. – Resopló al aire a modo de maldición.

\- Quiero mi dinero. – Exigió el hombre rapado con violencia, señalándola con enorme garrote que sostenía en su mano derecha.

\- Sólo fueron dos monedas de plata. – Le contestó con indiferencia. – No seas patético y vete a casa.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso se seguir con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero era más que obvio que esos hombres no iban a permitirlo tan fácil.

\- Hiciste trampa, estoy seguro de eso. – Prosiguió el hombre, mientras él y sus acompañantes la seguían. – Ahora dame mi dinero o te acusaré con los guardias.

¿Enserio estaba pasando eso justo ahora?, ¿justo cuando tenía mil y una cosas en la cabeza distrayéndola? No era el primer _"cliente insatisfecho"_ , por decirlo de algún modo, con el que se encontraba. Normalmente se las arreglaba muy fácilmente para lavarse las manos del problema. Pero en esos momentos, lo que menos deseaba era perder el tiempo en estupideces como esa.

Se detuvo abruptamente y se giró de lleno hacia sus perseguidores. Dio un par de pasos hacia aquel que la amenazaba, y lo encaró de frente sin siquiera pestañar.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Exclamó con dureza, mientras lo miraba fijamente. – No me da la gana hacerlo. Así que váyanse al cuerno.

Los tres hombres percibieron algo extraño en la mirada de esa chica en cuanto se les acercó de esa forma. Sus ojos verdes… No parecían normales; no parecían siquiera los ojos de un ser humano, sino los ojos de algún tipo de monstruo… Incluso les pareció percibir como brillaban ligeramente, lo que por unos momentos les causó un inexplicable sentimiento de aprensión.

Mal se giró de nuevo y se dispuso a seguir su camino. En cuanto les quitó sus penetrantes ojos de encima, los tres parecieron reaccionar, como despertando de un extraño sueño, y de inmediato fueron conscientes de la situación.

\- ¡Ven acá! – Exclamó furioso el hombre rapado, aproximándosele con rapidez, y tomando su brazo derecho con fuerza con su grande y fuerte mano izquierda.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó la joven con furia, empezando a forcejar.

El hombre la atrajo hacia sí, doblándole el brazo contra su espalda, y colocando su garrote contra su garganta para someterla.

\- ¡Quítale su bolsa! – Le indicó rápidamente a uno de sus compañeros, que rápidamente obedeció, tirando de su bolso de viaje con fuerza y rompiendo la correa en ese mismo movimiento.

\- Nos llevaremos todo de una vez. – Señaló el otro de ellos, asomándose a ver el interior del bolso, sobre todo la bolsa de monedas que guardaba dentro. – Por los intereses, claro.

\- ¡Dejen mis cosas! – Exigió Mal casi con desesperación, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

Una vez que tuvieron su bolso en su poder, la soltaron y la empujaron con violencia al suelo. La joven dio un par de pasos en falso, para luego caer de narices a tierra, raspándose un poco su barbilla.

\- Es lo que te mereces, por ladrona. – Le gritó uno de ellos, y fue acompañado por las risas hirientes de los otros dos.

Sin más, comenzaron a caminar de regreso al pueblo, platicando entre ellos qué era lo que harían con todo ese dinero nuevo. Pero Mal no tenía pensado permitirles gastar ni una sola moneda de bronce…

Llena de frustración y de enojo, la joven de cabellos morados apretó sus puños con furia sobre la tierra, y de entre sus dedos parecían escaparse pequeñas chispas verdosas. Se apoyó rápidamente en sus rodillas y comenzó a ponerse de pie, virándose de inmediato hacia los tres que se habían atrevido a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima.

\- ¡Vuelven acá! – Les gritó casi como un rugido. – ¡Esas son mis cosas! ¡No tienen derecho!

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se les lanzó encima a toda velocidad como un animal salvaje. Se encaramó al cuello del hombre rapado, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y comenzando a patearle su espalda con fuerza, y e incluso le arañó la cara y la cabeza con sus largas uñas. El hombre soltó varios gemidos de dolor por el repentino ataque. Luego de forcejear un rato. La tomó de sus brazos, y la alzó sobre su cabeza, tirándola de espaldas al suelo frente a ellos.

\- ¡Maldita desgraciada! – Exclamó furioso, alzando en ese momento su garrote al aire con la clara intención de dejarlo caer sobre su frágil cuerpo.

Al ver el inminente pedazo de madera acercándosele de esa forma, Mal reacción de inmediato alzando sus manos hacia éste, y en parte queriéndolo y en parte no, de sus palmas surgieron dos grandes llamaradas de fuego verde, que cubrieron el garrote casi por completo.

Los tres hombres retrocedieron un paso por la impresión. El garrote en las manos del más grande estaba siendo consumido rápidamente, por lo que de inmediato lo soltó al suelo. La madera se fue desvaneciendo hasta que sólo quedaron cenizas. La luz verdosa del fuego pareció permanecer unos instantes ante ellos, aun después de que las llamas habían desaparecido.

\- ¡Eso fue magia! – Exclamó uno de ellos, señalando incrédulo a la chica en el suelo. – ¡Magia te digo!

\- ¡Es una Maga Negra! – Señaló otro de ellos, notoriamente alarmado.

\- Pero es imposible.

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de ver?!

Mal comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, y a su más pequeño movimiento, los hombres volvieron a retroceder, y aquel que traía su bolso de viaje lo soltó abruptamente por la impresión.

\- ¡Corran! ¡Vámonos!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres comenzaron a correr despavoridos hacia el pueblo. Mal, aun sentada en el suelo, y con su cabeza adolorida por el golpe contra éste, vio con una mezcla de sentimiento como los tres se alejaban.

\- Maldita sea. – Soltó en voz baja sin poder evitarlo.

Se giró para tomar de nuevo su bolso de viaje y entonces se paró rápidamente de su lugar. Esos tipos habían roto la correa de su bolso, por lo que tenía que llevárselo abrazado contra sí.

Eso jamás le había pasado. Mostrar de esa forma tan clara y determinante su magia ante las personas, era sin lugar a duda la peor estupidez que había hecho. ¿Pero qué podría haber hecho en su lugar? ¿Dejar que la golpearan hasta matarla? ¿Qué se llevaran su dinero con total libertad e impunidad? Al final daba igual; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Si antes le quedaba alguna duda de que debía irse de ese sitio, dicha duda se había esfumado por completo para esos momentos.

Su paso fue aún más apresurado que antes; literalmente corrió a toda prisa el tramo que le faltaba para llegar al puente. Tuvo que detenerse unos instantes bajo el puente a recobrar el aliento, antes de empujar rápidamente la enorme piedra que servía de puerta. Entró apresurada a la cueva secreta, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar de nuevo. Tomó de inmediato todo lo que le fue posible. Lo primero en su lista de prioridades fueron sus dibujos, lápices de grafito y pinturas. Luego otras dos bolsas con dinero que tenía ahí guardadas, y otras prendas de vestir, no mucho mejor cuidadas que las que tenía puestas. Por último sólo un par de velas, y entonces volvió a salir, todo en menos de tres minutos.

Volvió entonces al camino, y se dispuso seguir de largo. ¿A dónde iría? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero cualquier sitio era mejor que ese. No quería ni saber qué ocurriría cuando se esparciera del rumor de una chica con su descripción que había usado magia. ¿Podría encontrar algún nuevo sitio en el cual vivir? ¿Tendría que cambiar su apariencia quizás? Todo eso para ella era culpa de esa mujer y su supuesta nieta. De no haber aparecido a revolverle su cabeza con sus trucos y cuentos, nada de eso hubiera pasado…

\- ¡Es ella! – Escuchó como un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas.

Mal se quedó pasmada al escuchar tal grito, y por mera inercia se giró rápidamente, sólo para percibir una imagen nada alentadora: Los tres hombres que la acababan de atacar, se acercaban a toda prisa por el camino, acompañados de cinco guardias vestidos con armaduras, y armados con lanzas, espadas y arcos. ¿Cómo habían ido tan rápido? ¿O acaso ella había sido demasiado lenta?

\- ¡Es la Maga Negra! – Señaló uno de los hombres con energía, apuntándola con su dedo.

Los cinco guardias rápidamente empuñaron sus armas, y se le acercaron un par de pasos, aunque mantenían su distancia. Mal igualmente retrocedió, mirando a todos lados intentando identificar cuál era la mejor ruta para salir corriendo.

\- Quédate quieta, jovencita. – Le ordenó uno de los guardias con tono autoritario.

\- Oigan, todo esto es un malentendido. – Respondió la joven de cabellos morados, intentando reflejar la mayor normalidad posible. – No sé lo que estos sujetos creyeron ver, pero fueron ellos los que me querían robar, y yo sólo me defendí. Pero ya no importa, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo me quiero ir en paz.

\- ¡No la escuchen! – Intervino rápidamente uno de sus acusadores. – ¡No es una persona ordinaria! ¡Todos vimos cómo brotó fuego verde de sus manos!

\- ¿Fuego verde? – Exclamó sorprendido uno de los guardias, y entonces los cinco se miraron los unos a los ojos con notoria preocupación.

\- ¡No la dejen ir! – Prosiguieron los tres hombres. – ¡Es una villana!, ¡una ladrona y una estafadora!

\- Miren sus ojos. No son los de una persona normal.

\- Y su cabello.

\- ¡Arréstenla!

Era difícil describir lo que Mal comenzaba a sentir en esos momentos. ¿Rabia? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Incomodidad? ¿Molestia? ¿Incluso… tristeza? En su cabeza, todos esos gritos, todas esas acusaciones, como la miraban y señalaban… Era como volver a tener a seis años, estar vestida apenas con partes de sacos de papas que intentaba hacer pasar por ropas, y sentir como las personas la miraban exactamente igual…

 _"_ _Ella es Maligna"_

 _"_ _¡Aléjate de Mal!"_

 _"_ _Sus ojos son los de un monstruo"_

 _"_ _No confíes en ella"_

 _"_ _¡No te acerques a Mal!"_

Siempre lo mismo. Las personas siempre reaccionaban de la misma maldita forma. Todos eran exactamente iguales…

\- Vendrás con nosotros. – Señaló uno de los guardias, empuñando su lanza frente a él. Sin embargo, Mal no tenía pensado obedecer.

Sin detenerse mucho a meditarlo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr por el camino con todas sus fuerzas. Los guardias y los tres hombres que los habían traído no tardaron tampoco mucho en comenzar a correr detrás de ella para cazarla. Mal era ligera y ágil, por lo que no tuvo problema en adelantarse gran distancia en un poco tiempo. Sin embargo, aun con su armadura apuesta, uno de los guardias resultó ser lo suficientemente atlético para acortar dicha distancia rápidamente.

Cuando menos lo pensó, el guardia se le lanzó encima, tacleándola y tirándola al suelo. La joven forcejó en la tierra, mientras el guardia la sometía con sus fuertes manos, evitando que pudiera levantarse.

\- ¡No! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

Los demás hombres se acercaron luego de un rato, y entre todos los guardias la alzaron y sujetaron fuerza. Mal pataleaba, agitaba sus brazos, y todo su cuerpo en general. Pero la fuerza conjunta de los cinco guardias pareció ser demasiada para ella. Comenzaba a sentirse más y más desesperada y ansiosa. Los hombres empezaban a arrastrarla de regreso al pueblo; los otros tres que le habían acusado, la miraban sonrientes y satisfechos por la escena.

¿Eso sería todo? ¿Sería arrestada, y quizás algo mucho peor, sólo por haberse defendido? Sí, había engañado a ese hombre con magia para ganarle dos míseras monedas de plata. ¿Pero ese era motivo suficiente para ser tratada de esa forma? ¿Casi como si fuera un animal salvaje? Sólo por poseer esos poderes con los que había nacido sin siquiera quererlos, ¿ya eso les daba el derecho de hacer con ella lo que quisieran?

No, no lo iba a permitir… De ninguna forma…

\- ¡Dije que no!

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un intenso fulgor verdoso. Las palmas de sus manos se cubrieron de fuego verde, y al agitar sus brazos con violencia hacia los lados como le fue posible, las llamas se extendieron hacia todas direcciones. Los guardias, asustados por la repentina presencia de las llamas, la soltaron rápidamente y retrocedieron varios pasos para alejarse de ella. Todos, incluidos sus tres acusadores, la miraban a la distancia, totalmente atónitos. Mal, por su lado quedó de pie, rodeada por todos ellos, con sus ojos brillando con intensidad y las llamas verdes no sólo cubriendo sus manos, sino rodeando casi todo su cuerpo, mas ella no parecía sentir el menor dolor ante su presencia.

\- Fuego verde. – Comentó uno de los guardias en voz baja.

\- No puede ser…. ¡Es el Fuego de Maléfica! – Señaló otro de ellos, casi espantado.

Esa repentina mención pareció sorprender de sobremanera a la joven de cabellos morados.

\- ¿Maléfica?

Mal volteó a ver sus propias manos y el resto de su cuerpo, cubierto con esas llamas tan extrañas, con las que ella había vivido prácticamente toda su vida, y ya eran algo común para ella, casi como una parte más de su ser. ¿Pero acaso acababan de decir que ese era el fuego de Maléfica? ¿La Villana Maléfica? ¿La misma que esa mujer de vestido rojo le había dicho que era su…?

¿Podría ser cierto eso que le dijo? ¿Podría no haberse tratado de algún tipo de broma? ¿Podría realmente ella, ser la Hija de una de las Villanas más poderosas y crueles de Hendrieth, y quizás de los Siete Reinos?

Alzó de nuevo su mirada, y no pudo evitar regocijarse con las expresiones de terror en los rostros de esos hombres. Ya no eran los mismos ojos con los que la habían visto toda su vida. No, esos ojos le gustaban mucho más.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Comenzó entonces a surgir en su pecho una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido antes. Se sentía… Poderosa… Cómo si por primera vez en su vida, tuviera realmente el control de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; y ese control era gracias a su magia… La misma que había pasado tantos años ocultando, casi como si se avergonzara de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Les gritó con fuerza de pronto. – ¡¿Me tienen miedo?! ¡¿Los asusto?!

Dio entonces un paso hacia ellos, haciendo que las llamas a su alrededor se acrecentaran. Todos los hombres retrocedieron aún más; incluso uno de los primeros tres cayó al suelo de sentón de la impresión. Mal se sintió aún mejor que antes.

\- Eso pensé. Son todos tan… patéticos, como insectos temblorosos y cobardes…

Comenzó entonces a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, provocando más claras reacciones de miedo entre sus atacantes.

\- ¡¿Esto es lo que quieren?! ¡¿Quieren que sea una villana?! ¡¿Esto es lo que siempre han esperado de mí?! Sí es así, ¡entones seré la peor villana que haya visto este mugriento reino!

Extendió entonces ambas manos hacia ellos, y dos grandes llamaradas de su fuego se lanzaron hacia ellos como dos enormes serpientes voladoras sobre sus cabezas. Todos se agacharon, algunos incluso pegando el pecho a tierra, mientras las llamas parecían danzar en el aire sobre ellos.

Mal comenzó reír con gran fuerza. Se sentía tan bien no contenerse más, expulsar todos esos poderes con total libertad, dejarse llevar por esa gran sensación. Ese era su verdadero ser, no la cobarde que siempre dejaba que la pisotearan, o a la que siempre hacían menos, sino la poderosa e imponente Maga Negra, a la que los demás debían de temer y respetar…

Comenzó a lanzarles bolas de fuego con rapidez, y todos corrían de un lado a otro como gallinas asustadas, intentando esquivarlas. Mal estaba tan sumida en todo eso, que no se percató que uno de los guardias se había colocado a su costado derecho, fuera de su rango de visión, y había tomado su arco y flecha. Mientras ella se encontraba atacado a los otros, él disparó su flecha, y ésta voló cortando el aire hasta encajarse justo en su brazo derecho.

\- ¡Agh! – Resolló adolorida la joven ojos verdes, dirigiendo su mano izquierda hacia su brazo herido, y cayendo al suelo de rodillas. La punta había entrada por completo en su piel, y la manga de su camisa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo por su sangre.

El dolor, acompañado de la sensación fría y húmeda de la sangre recorriéndole el brazo, no la dejó concentrarse. Aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera sido capaz de seguir atacando. Los cinco guardias se dirigieron de inmediato hacia ella, y una vez más la tumbaron al suelo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

\- ¡Sométanla! – Exclamó uno de ellos, y rápidamente comenzaron a amarrarle los brazos y piernas con una soga. Mal siguió forcejando, pero en esa ocasión parecía que sería inútil.

De pronto, una fuerte e imponente ráfaga de viento sopló de golpe, pero pareció golpear únicamente a los ocho hombres, y estos salieron volando por los aires, cayendo varios metros lejos de Mal. Ésta, confundida, intentó alzar su mirada como le fue posible, pues seguía amarrada y tirada en el suelo. No sabía que había pasado, sólo que en un segundo esos sujetos estaban sobre ella, y al siguiente habían sido empujados lejos, casi como por… arte de magia…

\- Eso fue impresionante, querida. – Escuchó que alguien comentaba cerca de ella. – Pero bastante tosco para mi gusto.

Mal se giró como pudo hacia dónde provenía esa voz, la cual en cuanto la escuchó le había parecido notoriamente familiar.

Era ella, la mujer de rojo, acompañada por detrás de su nieta, la chica de cabellos azules. Caminaba hacia ella con evidente confianza en su paso, mientras sostenía su largo vestido con sus manos. ¿Acaso era ella quien lo había hecho?

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la joven peliazul, hincándose a su lado, y entonces su atención se puso en la flecha que tenía clavada en el brazo. – Auh… No se ve tan mal. ¿Te duele?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Le respondió la ojos verdes con un tono cortante.

Los hombres, aturdidos tras tal golpe, comenzaron a alzarse como les fue posible, y posaron su vista en las recién llegadas, sobre todo en la mujer mayor, que rápidamente se paró delante de ellos con firmeza en su pose.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Cuestionó con rudeza uno de los guardias apuntándola con su lanza; Cora, más que verse intimidada, simplemente sonrió divertida.

\- No soy nadie digno de recordar…

La misteriosa mujer extendió su mano derecha frente a su rostro; en su palma, tenía un pequeño montículo de polvo azul, mismo que sopló con fuerza. El polvo se esparció por el aire hacia los ocho hombres, quienes sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, simplemente se quedaron quietos. El aire azuloso los rodeó, y sin espera se coló por sus narices y bocas. Uno a uno, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse blancos, y sus cuerpos se fueron desplomando al suelo, incluso unos sobre otros.

En tan sólo unos segundos, los ocho hombres estaban tirados en la tierra, inconscientes, o incluso…

\- ¿Qué les hizo? – Cuestionó Mal, confundida, y también algo alarmada.

\- Tranquila, tranquila. – Se apresuró Evie, intentando calmarla. – No pasa nada, sólo están durmiendo… - Calló unos momentos, como si dudara de lo que acababa de decir, y rápidamente se giró hacia su abuela por confirmación. – ¿Sí están durmiendo?

Cora sencillamente asintió con su cabeza.

\- Y al despertar no recordaran haber visto nada de esto. – Se explicó. – No le conviene a nadie que se esparza el rumor de que hay de nuevo Magos Negros entre ellos; ese elemento sorpresa será nuestra mejor carta, después de todo. – Sacó entonces de su mano derecha, un pequeño frasco de vidrio, con el mismo tipo de polvos azules en su interior. – Aunque es una lástima haber desperdiciado tanto de esta posición de memoria difusa; es tan rara y difícil de hacer. Hubiera sido más fácil quemar todo el pueblo, pero eso también hubiera despertado muchas preguntas. Espero no la vayamos a ocupar mucho.

Sin siquiera voltear a verlas, agitó rápidamente su mano libre en el aire, y tanto las sogas que sujetaban a Mal, como la flecha clavada en su hombro, se desintegraron en el aire como papel quemado.

La chica de cabellos morados se sentó, volteando a ver su herida, la cual aún seguía sangrando. Evie se le acercó con la intención de revisarla, pero con tan sólo sentir su cercanía, reaccionó de forma violenta, poniéndose de pie y alejándose rápidamente de ellas.

\- ¿Usted también tiene magia? – Le cuestionó a Cora, más como una exigencia que una pregunta. – ¿Es un Mago Negro?

\- Creí que de eso ya te habías dado cuenta. – Comentó Cora, indiferente ante su reacción.

\- Yo también lo soy. – Añadió Evie con entusiasmo, alzando su mano derecha al aire. – Aún sigo aprendiendo, pero no bajo mi cabeza.

Mal estaba atónita. Había crecido toda su vida con esos poderes, y escuchando historias de como hace veinte años los Magos Negros habían sido derrotados, y su magia erradicada. Eso debía significar que de alguna forma, ella debía de ser la única con esos poderes… Pero entonces, ¿no era así? ¿Existían más como ella? ¿Ellas dos… también lo eran?

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente? – Cuestionó rápidamente, aturdida por sus propios pensamientos.

\- Te lo he intentado decir varias veces, y no me has hecho caso. – Señaló Evie, y entonces se paró justo delante de ella, y le extendió su mano a modo de saludo. – Me llamo Evie, Princesa Evie. Soy hija de la Reina Regina...

Mal se sobresaltó un poco y arqueó sus cejas con intriga ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿La Reina Regina? – Repitió en voz baja el nombre que había mencionado. No podía referirse a la misma Reina Regina de la que ella había oído hablar; no podía estarse refiriendo a… - ¿Hablas de la Reina Malvada de Florian?

\- Así es. – Respondió Evie, sonriente y con gran orgullo. – Y ella es mi abuela.

La atención de Mal se centró entonces en la mujer de rojo.

\- ¿Es decir…?

\- Madre de Regina, sí. – Completó Cora con anticipación al pensamiento que se estaba comenzando a formar en su cabeza.

La Reina Malvada de Florian, una poderosa y letal Maga Negra, aprendiz del mismísimo Oscuro, y posiblemente la mayor responsable de la Guerra; su fama y nombre sólo podían ser comparados con los de la propia Maléfica. ¿Estaban intentando decirle que eran la hija y la madre de esa mujer? ¿Era eso cierto? En realidad, no tenía ningún motivo para dudarlo… Todo lo que le habían dicho hasta entonces, parecía ser cierto… Todo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo? – Les preguntó algo nerviosa, teniendo su mano izquierda aferrada a su herida.

\- Nada malo, realmente. – Respondió Cora con elocuencia. – Sólo necesitamos de tu ayuda para llevar a cabo un plan.

\- ¿Un plan de qué?

Cora sonrió ampliamente de manera astuta.

\- Venganza… Y retribución.

\- Vamos a regresarle a mi madre y al resto de los villanos su magia. – Señaló Evie justo después. – Aquella que el Hada Azul les arrebató hace veinte años.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es posible?

\- Primera lección, querida. – Comentó la mujer de rojo, comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Mal por instinto intentó alejársele, pero había algo en su presencia que la detuvo. De pronto, Cora acercó su mano a ella, y tomó con fuerza su brazo de la parte en la que estaba su herida. Mal soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor al ser sujetada, pero soltó uno aún más fuerte cuando comenzó a sentir un intenso calor en dicha parte.

\- Con la debida cantidad de empeño y magia… todo es posible…

Luego de unos segundos, Cora apartó su mano de ella. Mal echó un vistazo y pudo notar que el calor intenso que había sentido, parecía haber cauterizado y cerrado su herida.

\- Por ello necesitamos tu ayuda, querida.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? – Repitió la ojos verdes, confundida. – Yo... Yo no quiero involucrarme en eso. Suena a una locura... – Balbuceó desconcertada, comenzando a retroceder. – Yo sólo quiero irme a otro pueblo, dónde nadie me moleste… No me importa lo que ustedes estén tramando…

\- ¿Ni aunque podrías volver a ver a tu madre?

Mal se paró en seco al escucharla. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, e incluso quizás su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

\- ¿Mi madre? ¿Habla de Maléfica? Pero ella está muerta, murió hace veinte años.

\- No del todo. Si lo que he escuchado de tu madre es cierto, es probable que aún haya una forma de recuperarla, y que te reúnas con ella. Pero para eso necesitarás de mí... Y yo necesitaré de ti...

\- ¿Cómo sé que me dice la verdad?

\- No lo sabes. – Respondió con un tono burlón. – Eso es lo malo de tratar von villanos.

Comenzó entonces a caminar alrededor de ella lentamente, mirándola de arriba a abajo de una forma que Mal se sentía intimidada, casi amenazada.

\- Pero aunque no fuera así, ten por seguro que con o sin tu ayuda, los Magos Negros recuperarán su poder tarde o temprano y una Segunda Guerra se desatará. Y te puedo prometer que en esta ocasión la balanza estará por completo a nuestro favor. – Se paró entonces justo detrás de la joven de cabellos morados, y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros con firmeza. – ¿En verdad quieres perderte la oportunidad de estar del lado ganador para variar? ¿De, por una vez en tu vida, tener lo que te mereces por derecho? – Tomó entonces el rostro de Mal de la barbilla, y lo hizo girarlo hacia donde aún dormían los cinco guardias y los tres hombres que la atacaron. – Ya viste lo que acaba de pasar aquí cuando alguien ve lo que eres realmente. Esta gente jamás te querrá ni respetará... Para ellos siempre serás algo a lo que hay que temer, de lo que habrá que alejarse... Tú no perteneces a estas personas. Tu lugar, siempre ha estado con nosotros... Con los monstruos como tú... Con los villanos... Te estoy ofreciendo algo más que encontrarte con tu madre; te ofrezco un hogar, tu verdadero hogar…

Mal permaneció en completo silencio, con sus ojos centrado en las personas inconscientes ante ella. Ese había sido apenas un pequeño incidente en un largo número de años enteros, en los que personas como esas siempre habían tratado de hacerle daño, o hacerla menos, hacerla a un lado, ignorarla, maltratarla, aprovecharse de ella, olvidarla… Algo era cierto de todo lo que le acababa de decir: su lugar no estaba con esas personas, jamás lo había estado. Eso era algo que ella sabía desde que era pequeña, que no pertenecía a ningún lado, que no podía considerarse parte de esa gente.

¿Y sí en verdad ese era su lugar? ¿Y si en verdad ahí era en dónde debía estar? Lo había gritado con fuerza hace sólo unos minutos atrás, ¿o no? La gente quería que fuera una villana: pues entonces sería la peor de todas…

\- Está bien. – Murmuró con firmeza, volteándose sobre su hombro hacia Cora. – Estoy dentro. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Cora sonrió ampliamente, complacida por su respuesta. Retiró sus manos de sus hombros, y la rodeó para colocarse de nuevo frente a ella.

\- Primero tendremos que cambiarte esas ropas. – Comentó, echándole una nada discreta mirada de arriba abajo.

Agitó su mano de nuevo en el aire, y todo su cuerpo fue cubierto abruptamente de un extraño humo morado que se alzó desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. Mal agitó con violencia sus manos, intentando disiparlo, pero no fue necesario pues apenas y la cubrió por unos cuantos segundos, antes desvanecerse. Apenas e iba preguntar qué había sido eso, cuando notó el extraño cambio que se había suscitado en ella.

Sus ropas habían cambiado por completo. Ya no traía esas ropas viejas y gastadas, sino algo totalmente nuevo que jamás había visto. Era un saco largo y con cuello alto, hecho de algún tipo de piel morada, y unos pantalones de viaje de un material similar. Sus guantes sin dedos, que antes parecían viejos y rotos, ahora estaban como nuevos. Por últimos, unos botines negros y brillantes cubrían sus pies.

¿Acaso ella había transformado sus ropas? ¿Se podía hacer eso con magia?

\- Mucho mejor. – Comentó Cora, orgullosa. – Parece algo que usaría tu madre... Pero sin cuernos, claro. Creo que serían demasiado.

\- Te ves realmente bien. – Añadió Evie, acercándosele y echándole un vistazo completo. – Aunque podría hacerle algunos ajustes.

\- Será después, Evie. Ahora andado, que no hay tiempo que perder.

Sin espera, Cora se giró sobre sí misma y comenzó a andar por el camino.

\- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? – Cuestionó dudosa la ojos verdes, quien aún no lograba salir de su asombro.

Cora se detuvo, y se giró hacia ella levemente sobre su hombro izquierdo, sonriéndole.

\- A reunir a los demás.

\- ¿Los demás?

Cora no explicó mucho más. Siguió andando por el camino, confiada de que ambas chicas la seguirían. Y en efecto, tuvo razón, pues rápidamente tanto Evie como Mal se apresuraron a alcanzarla…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 03**

 **Notas del Autor:**

\- **Belle** (o **Bella** , como prefieran llamarla), a diferencia de la mayoría de los personajes en esta historia, no estará directamente basada en una sola versión, sino más bien será una mezcla de tres: la de **Descendientes** , la de la película animada de **La Bella y la Bestia** , y la de **Once Upon a Time** , tomando aspectos de las tres. Aunque físicamente y en su personalidad será un poco más similar a la vista en **Descendientes** , llegarán a notar algunas diferencias notables en algunos ademanes, y sobre todo en su historia, que asemejarán más a las otras dos versiones.

\- El Fuego Verde de **Mal** descrito en este capítulo, está más que nada basado en el Fuego Verde de **Maléfica** en la película animada de **La Bella Durmiente**. Siempre me pareció visualmente más impactante su efecto, por ello decidí usarlo en la historia de esta forma.


	4. Cap 04 Señor Berak

**_Once Upon a Time / Descendants_**

 **Mi Final Feliz…**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 04  
** ** _Señor Berak_**

Pese a todo, pese a la decisión, y a la firmeza de ésta, era difícil no preguntarse a sí misma cómo había llegado a ese punto, o si acaso realmente estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando… Por confuso que sonara.

Toda su vida había vivido prácticamente sola, parándose con sus propios pies, luchando por su cuenta para sobrevivir un día más. Jamás le importó realmente cosas como reinos, tesoros, guerras, héroes o villanos; esas siempre habían sido cosas de las que la demás gente hablaba, pero que eran ajenas a ella por completo. Sí, tenía magia, magia que la ayudaba a conseguir dinero y defenderse si era necesario; y no cualquier tipo de magia, sino magia claramente negra. Siempre se preguntó por qué la tenía realmente, si se suponía que ya no existía la magia negra en ese mundo. Pero aun así, aunque la tuviera, eso no tenía que implicar nada en realidad, mucho menos que por ello pudiera considerarse a sí misma una villana. Ella no había pedido tenerla, no había ido a buscarla con algún propósito malvado; simplemente nació así, sin más. No era una villana, simplemente una chica intentando sobrevivir en un mundo hostil y horrible.

O al menos no lo era antes…

Ahora había pasado de todo ello, a estar en ese carruaje que avanzaba por los caminos de Hendrieth en dirección a la frontera con Austrix, en compañía de esa mujer mayor de vestido rojo, que se hacía llamar Cora y afirmaba ser la madre de ni más ni menos que Regina de Florian, la conocida Reina Malvada; y de esa chica de cabellos azules que se había presentado como Evie, y que a su vez afirmaba ser la hija de también la misma Reina Malvada. Y ella había pasado, al parecer, de ser una simple chica huérfana y sin hogar que casualmente poseía un poco de magia negra, a ser aliada de esas dos personas en su plan de venganza contra los Héroes que derrotaron a los Villanos hace ya veinte años… Ah, y claro, también a ser supuestamente la única hija de la difunta villana Maléfica.

Si todo ello no lo hacía una villana por definición, no sabía que más pudiera hacerle falta.

Llevaban aproximadamente como un par de horas de camino… De ese día al menos, porque ese era de hecho su segundo día de viaje desde que se unió a ellas. Evie se encontraba sentada frente a ella, justo al lado de Cora. Durante ese par de horas, había estado pasando una guja e hilo por una tela de color azul celeste. Parecía muy concentrada en ello. Y, aunque Mal en realidad no tenía mucho conocimiento de ello, parecía realmente hábil en lo que hacía.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? – Le preguntó, más que nada para romper el molesto y agobiante silencio.

Evie se sobresaltó un poco al oír su voz, como un perrito asustado. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente, y le sonrió de esa forma despreocupada y alborozada que siempre tenía. Tomó entonces la tela azul celeste y la alzó frente a ella con ambas manos para que pudiera verla mejor.

\- Es una falda con holanes, ¿te gusta?

Mal miró la prenda, un tanto confundida. De entrada ella no era muy amante de las faldas, por no decir que no lo era a secas. Pero igual podría admitir que el diseño… No estaba mal. No estaba muy cargado, de hecho era algo discreto, y tenía unos curiosos bordados en los extremos de los holanes, muy detallados, y que era al parecer justamente lo que se encontraba haciendo en esos momentos. Mal en verdad no sabía mucho de ello, pero en verdad le parecía que eso requería mucho cuidado y mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¿Por qué haces tú misma tu ropa si puedes crearla con magia?

Evie pareció un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, pero luego su rostro se tornó un poco pensativo. Bajó la falda y la posó de nuevo sobre sus piernas, volviendo a su tarea original.

\- Bueno, aun no me funcionan del todo bien los conjuros para materializar objetos. – Se explicó, intentando reflejar naturalidad en su habla. – Además, para materializar algo, necesitas tener en tu cabeza la imagen general de lo que será. Es muy difícil al hacer eso, poder enfocarte en los más finos detalles… - Mientras hablaba, pasó sus dedo lentamente por el bordado que estaba realizando. – Sólo cuando lo haces con tus propias manos, y aplicando el cariño adecuado, es cuando algo puede considerarse realmente… Hermoso… ¿no lo crees?

Mal no respondió nada. Le gustaría poder decir que no comprendía en lo más mínimo de lo que hablaba, pero… De hecho sí lo comprendía, y mucho; pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, menos frente a dos personas que apenas y acababa de conocer.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Evie, realmente se había convertido en quizás la persona que más confusión le había causado en su vida. Se proclamaba a sí misma, no sólo como una Maga Negra, sino la hija la llamada Reina Malvada. Y, sin embargo… Era quizás una de las personas más inocentes, amables y sonrientes que hubiera conocido; aunque, siendo justos, no había conocido precisamente a muchas personas de ese tipo en su vida. Y ahora, encima de todo, ¿le gustaba cocer y confeccionar vestidos? Creo que de ninguna forma nada de eso encajaría con la idea que cualquier pudiera tener de un Mago Negro, menos de la hija de uno tan conocido.

\- Además, tienes el concepto equivocado, querida. – Escuchó de pronto que la tercera persona en el carruaje comentaba de pronto.

Cora miraba por la ventanilla con cierta indiferencia, como había estado en prácticamente todo ese tramo del viaje, como si más bien quisiera simplemente mirar algo más que sus dos jóvenes acompañantes. A diferencia de Evie, que era difícil creer que fuera la hija de la Reina Malvada… Esa mujer definitivamente tenía toda la apariencia de ser su madre; su sola presencia era aterradora.

\- La magia no crea cosas de la nada, sólo las transforma. – Explicó la mujer de labios rojos e intensos. – Por ejemplo, yo no creé esas ropas que ahora usas, sólo transformé tus ropas viejas en algo mejor.

\- Para el caso da lo mismo, ¿o no? – Señaló Mal, encogiéndose de hombros, lo que provocó que una pequeña risilla burlona se escapara de los labios de la mujer mayor.

\- Aún te falta tanto por aprender.

A Mal le molestaba enormemente esa actitud prepotente y engreída que siempre cargaba esa mujer. ¿No sería ella la verdadera Reina Malvada?

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, pero no por mucho. El rugir del estómago de Evie se hizo presente unos segundos después. Pareció muy apenada por ello, y rápidamente llevó sus manos a su vientre, como si de esa forma pudiera opacarlo. Mal sintió el reflejo de reír, pero se contuvo.

La joven de cabello azul dejó la falda de lado por unos momentos, y entonces colocó sobre sus piernas la canasta con bocadillos que habían comprado antes de alquilar el carruaje.

\- ¿Quieres un emparedado, Mal?

Evie le extendió un emparedado, envuelto en una servilleta blanca. Su estómago no rugía como el suyo, pero no por ello no tenía hambre.

\- Gracias.

Tomó el bocadillo y abrió con cuidado la servilleta para poder echarle un vistazo. El pan era fresco, igual que el queso de cabra y el jamón de cerdo. Era quizás una de las comidas más finas que había tenido en sus dedos. Pensó que de seguro no sabría tan bien como parecía. Sin embargo, la primera mordida le reveló todo lo contrario; estaba delicioso…

El carruaje que habían alquilado, también era relativamente fino; quizás nunca en su vida se había sentado en un asiento tan cómodo como ese. No podía quizás juzgar sus ropas finas, ya que habían establecido claramente que podían crear, o transformar, la ropa vieja en ello, pero todo lo demás era bastante incriminatorio. Mal siempre se había considerado una persona que dice lo que piensa, y esa ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

\- ¿De dónde sacan tanto dinero? – Les preguntó sin rodeos, justo después de dar una mordida de su emparedado. – ¿Convierten la paja en oro o algo así?

Cora soltó una aguda carcajada por su comentario.

\- No, no desde hace años al menos.

Mal casi se atragantó con su bocadillo al escucharla. ¿Quería decir que entonces era posible?

\- Con las regulaciones de los últimos años, hace muy difícil ir por ahí y pagar con cualquier pedazo de oro que no sea la moneda oficial de los Siete Reinos. Además del obvio hecho de que se supone que ya no hay Magos Negros. Ir por ahí con paja o hilos de oro… No es buena idea cuando no se desea llamar la atención, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Entonces como pagan todo esto? ¿Estafando gente como a mí?

\- Mira quién lo dice. – Comentó Cora con un tono sarcástico. – Digamos que estuve un largo tiempo en un sitio en el que las perspectivas de valioso y fortuna eran un tanto erráticas, como casi todo lo demás. Y eso me permitió hacerme de varios suvenires, comunes y corrientes allá, pero muy valiosos por aquí.

Una explicación bastante ambigua, pero un tipo de explicación aun así.

\- Suena a que tal vez deba de ir de visita a ese sitio alguna vez.

\- Créeme que no, no deberías.

Ese último comentario sonó un poco como una aterradora advertencia… Cora se giró de nuevo a su ventanilla un instante después, y de nuevo siguió el silencio.

Mal se enfocó por un rato en terminarse todo su emparedado. Estaba tan delicioso, que hasta se comió las migajas del pan. Pero una vez que terminó de comer, lo próximo que llegó a su mente fue hacer la pregunta que llevaba tiempo en su cabeza… de hecho la había hecho justamente aquel otro día, sin recibir ninguna respuesta gratificante.

\- Y bien, ¿ya me dirán cuál es el plan? – Murmuró con fuerza, haciendo que las otras dos personas en el coche la voltearan a ver. – ¿Qué es lo que haremos exactamente? Entiendo que se trata de restaurarles su magia a los Magos Negros. ¿Pero cómo piensan hacer eso?

\- Cómo pensamos hacer eso. – Aclaró Cora, con elocuencia. – Porque ahora eres parte del plan, pequeña Lily. No lo olvides.

\- Llámeme Mal, por favor. Eso de Lily o Lilith o lo que sea... Simplemente no me termina de gustar. Al menos Mal me es mucho más familiar.

\- Cómo quieras, Mal.

Cora hizo una pequeña pausa, acomodándose en su asiento, y cruzando sus manos enguantadas sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Sabes la historia completa de cómo se le arrebató su magia a todos los Magos Negros hace veinte años?

Mal titubeó un poco, antes de lograr recordar por completo lo que necesitaba.

\- Algo así. El Hada Azul, Reina de las Hadas, lanzó un conjuro e hizo que todos los Magos Negros perdieran sus poderes, desvaneciendo su magia. ¿O no?

\- Tengo entendido que fue un poco más complicado que eso, pero en resumen, sí. Pero una regla general de la magia, negra o blanca, es que todo conjuro y maldición puede ser roto, con las herramientas adecuadas. Esto no es algo que se ponga a propósito o por casualidad. Es, como dije, una regla imposible de esquivar.

\- ¿Y cuál es la herramienta adecuada para romper este conjuro?

La mujer mayor sonrío ampliamente preponderancia.

\- Eso te lo diré en su momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué sí.

\- Pero si acaba de decir que soy parte de este plan también. – Le recriminó, casi ofendida.

\- Y si necesitaras saber en estos momentos esos detalles para serlo, te lo diría. Cuando sea el momento te compartiré todo lo que sea necesario. Hasta entonces, guarda silencio y obedece.

Guardar silencio y obedecer no eran precisamente cosas que fueran parte de la personalidad de Mal; ciertamente, se podría decir que era básicamente lo contrario.

Volteó a ver de reojo a Evie. Ésta tenía la mirada agachada, y fingía estar cociendo, aunque era claro que tenía gran parte de su atención en la conversación; si le quedaba alguna duda, el pinchado que se hizo en el dedo con su propia aguja unos segundos después, se lo confirmó. No parecía querer decir nada, quizás para no contradecir a su abuela. ¿Acaso le tenía miedo?, ¿o sencillamente su estado sumiso era de hecho su estado natural?

Pues Mal no era así, en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Al menos puedo saber a quién vamos a buscar? – Soltó sin miramientos con dureza.

Cora resopló con cansancio. Pareció analizar qué le convenía decirle y que no, antes de darle una respuesta.

\- El conjuro que la actual Hada Azul lanzó hace veinte años, afectó a todos los Magos Negros de los Siete Reinos por igual, y todos ellos perdieron su magia. Sin embargo, al parecer no previeron, o me atrevería decir que no sabían, que dicho hechizo no afectaría a su descendencia. Es decir, los Magos Negros aún no nacidos en ese momento, como ustedes dos. Por eso aún tienen magia, misma que podemos usar a nuestro beneficio. Y en estos momentos vamos en busca de otro descendiente, que pueda igualmente tener su magia intacta.

Mal no lo reflejó en su rostro, pero realmente le había parecido fascinante la explicación que acababa de escuchar. Tenía sentido, o al menos creía que lo tenía. El hechizo afectó a los Magos Negros de aquel momento, pero no tendría por qué afectar a los que aún no habían nacido.

¿Podría ser posible que enserio fuera hija de Maléfica y por eso tenía esos poderes? Todo parecía tener sentido hasta entonces… Aunque le confundía un poco lo del huevo; aún no entendía como eso pudiera ser posible.

\- ¿Y quién es ese descendiente al que vamos a buscar? – Cuestionó curioso la joven de cabello morado.

\- Lo único que sé es que se llama Jay, y que es hijo de un viejo amigo de Regina y de tu madre.

\- ¿Quién?

Cora bufó con algo de molestia.

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas.

\- Y usted no da muchas respuestas.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y se volteó de nuevo hacia la ventanilla, con la clara disposición de cerrar la puerta a ese interrogatorio. A Mal le pareció casi infantil esa reacción.

\- Bien, una última pregunta. – Murmuró un tanto más calmada, a lo que Cora simplemente respondió con quejido, que Mal interpretó al final como un _"hazla rápido"_. – Entiendo la parte en que Evie y yo, y también ese tal Jay, aún podemos tener Magia Negra. ¿Pero qué hay de usted? ¿Cómo es que tiene sus poderes?, ¿cómo los recuperó?

Evie alzó su mirada de manera nada discreta en esos momentos, y volteó a ver a Cora fijamente con mucho interés. A Mal esta reacción le pareció extraña; ¿acaso también lo quería saber?, ¿no lo sabía tampoco acaso?

Cora, por su lado, siguió mirando por la ventanilla, aunque Mal pudo notar como sus labios rojos dibujaban de nuevo una amplia sonrisa astuta.

\- No los recuperé. – Susurró con profundidad. – Yo jamás los perdí.

Mal volteó a ver a Evie, y ella la volteó a ver a su vez; ambas parecían realmente incrédulas por lo que cavaban de escuchar, aunque a Mal igualmente le sorprendía que a ella le sorprendiera tanto.

\- ¿No fue afectada por el conjuro del Hada Azul hace veinte años? – Recalcó Mal, intentando dejar todo completamente claro.

\- Como dije, estuve mucho tiempo en un sitio muy, muy lejano, lo suficiente para estar alejada de toda la diversión de esa guerra, incluida su conclusión.

\- Pues parece muy enterada de todo lo que pasó para no haber estado ahí.

\- Es porque… Leo rápido.

Mal se encontraba escéptica. ¿Estuvo en un sitio tan, pero tan lejano que no le afectó el hechizo del Hada Azul? ¿Qué clase de sitio era ese?

Ninguna de sus respuestas fue clara o concisa. Lo único que sacó realmente de esa conversación, es que esa mujer parecía querer esconderles cosas apropósito. Y eso a Mal no le gustaba en lo más mínimo…

* * *

Podía sentir la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo a mil por hora. Corría a toda velocidad por entre los árboles, como un lobo a la caza. Miraba sobre su hombro de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que había perdido a sus perseguidores, y al menos por los últimos cinco minutos, parecía ser así. Todo indicaba que se había salido con la suya una vez más; nada fuera de lo habitual. Aun así, no bajó la velocidad no un poco. Siguió corriendo y corriendo, hasta que divisó a lo lejos, apenas visible entre los troncos delante de él, el lugar justo al que se dirigía. Aceleró el paso en ese último tramo.

Llegó al final a la puerta trasera de aquella choza, y la abrió rápidamente usando su llave. Entró de un salto, la cerró detrás de sí, y sin espera la volvió a cerrar con la misma llave. Pego su espalda a la puerta, y paró su oído alerta, por cualquier señal de pasos o voces. Aguardó, por un par de minutos o quizás un poco más, y no percibió nada, sólo silencio.

A salvo una vez más.

Sólo hasta ese momento se permitió respirar, agitada y cansadamente. Se dejó resbalar por la puerta, hasta que quedar sentado en el suelo, y esperó unos instantes a que su aliento y los latidos de su corazón se calmaran. No pudo evitar reír un poco, complacido por su hazaña. Los guardias no le vieron ni el polvo; hasta le comenzaba a preocupar lo fácil era burlarlos.

Una vez que ya estuvo mejor, se puso de pie, se retiró la bandana roja, y pasó sus dedos por largo cabello negro, intentando que su cabeza se refrescara un poco. Era un joven de quizás diecisiete o dieciocho años, alto y fornido, de brazos anchos, piel morena y ojos cafés. Su cabello era oscuro y largo hasta unos centímetros por debajo de sus hombros. Usaba un chaleco de piel de colores amarillo, azul y café, pantalones azules de tela gruesa, y unas botas pesadas y altas, color negro, además de la bandana roja que se acababa de retirar. Traía además un bolso de viaje de gran tamaño, que encima de todo parecía estar lleno a más capacidad de la normal.

Ciertamente, a pesar de su aparente edad, parecía que fácilmente intimidaría a cualquiera, incluidos adultos.

Caminó con apuró por los tablones viejos de lo que parecía ser una bodega, llena de cajas, mantos, y cosas amontonadas, todas acumulando polvo y telarañas. Se aproximó a la puerta que daba a la parte del enfrente, pero al intentar abrirla ésta parecía atorada… de nuevo. De seguro se había hinchado otra vez por la humedad. Tuvo que ejercer algo de fuerza y empujarla con su hombro para que cediera. Del otro lado, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una tienda, con varias estanterías llenas de cosas, de todo un poco: ropa, alfombras, platos, candelabros, armas, zapatos, estatuas, balanzas, incluso hasta piedras… Todo acomodado de una forma desorganizada y sin un patrón. Ese sitio no se veía mucho mejor que la bodega; igual se veía cubierto de polvo, olía a encerrado, y apenas y entraba un poco de luz por las ventanas cuyo vidrio que se encontraba algo opaco.

\- Papá. – Exclamó el joven con fuerza. – Papá, ¿estás aquí?

Comenzó a revisar detrás de los mostradores, y no tardó mucho encontrar a la persona que buscaba, tirado en el suelo justo detrás de uno, sobre varias mantas, y con al menos cinco botellas de licor, completamente vacías y tiradas a su alrededor. Era un hombre alto, de complexión mediana, piel morena, y cabello negro y rizado, largo hasta los hombros. Tenía una barba de candado, algo desalineada, al igual que sus túnicas negras y grises. Parecía plácidamente dormido, con su boca un poco abierta, soltando algunos gruñidos de vez en cuando.

El joven suspiró con resignación, y entonces rodeó rápidamente el mostrador.

\- Hey, papá, levántate. – Murmuró con cautela, mientras lo tomaba y lo ayudaba a sentarse.

El hombre se sacudió un poco, y a duras penas logró abrir los ojos y murmurar con desgano. Al principio parecía confundido, como si no supiera en dónde se encontraba, pero poco pareció reaccionar.

\- ¿Ya es de día? – Murmuró con pesar, acompañado después por un agudo bostezo.

\- Es casi medio día.

\- Eso explica porque aún me duele la cabeza…

Colocó una mano sobre su frente, y se alzó poco a poco, apoyado en el mostrador. El joven intentó ayudarlo, pero de inmediato él lo apartó para hacerlo por su cuenta.

\- Hey, mira, lo que conseguí. – Le comentó el chico con entusiasmo, y rápidamente colocó la bolsa de viaje que traía consigo, justo en el mostrador delante de él.

El hombre miró la bolsa ante él como si fuera algún objeto extraño y de apariencia poco agraciada. Con algo de hastío en sus actos, abrió la bolsa con sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionar uno a uno de los objetos que ahí venían, sacándolos de la bolsa y colocándolos sobre el mostrador. Realmente eran varias cosas, algunas de apariencia brillante y lujosa… Pero ninguna parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo.

\- Baratijas. – Murmuró con fastidio, tras sacar unos tenedores de acero. – Basura. – Agregó a continuación, examinando lo que parecía ser algunas pulseras de bronce. – Esto ni sé qué es. – Comentó seguido, al revisar un extraño objeto cubico, al parecer de madera, con algunos símbolos en él y que parecía que sus caras podían girarse.

El último objeto de la bolsa, sin embargo, lo dejó un poco intrigado, pese a que quizás era igual o más común que los anteriores. Era una lámpara de aceite, alargada, de metal, algo sucia y oxidada. La tomó entre sus dedos, y la contempló por un rato, como si fuera el objeto más extraño y fascinante del mundo. Sin embargo, al final no dijo nada de ella; simplemente la colocó a un lado con lo demás.

\- ¿Es todo? – Murmuró con decepción, sin voltear a ver al joven. Éste a su vez, parecía algo desilusionado por la reacción de su padre.

\- Sí… - Murmuró en voz baja, pero de inmediato intentó recobrar el buen humor. – ¡Pero no te preocupes! Derek se enteró de algo grande. Una caravana de Chin pasará esta tarde por el camino del oeste, hacia Auradon. Ya tenemos el punto perfecto para emboscarlos, y reunimos a unos diez chicos más. Estoy seguro de que tendrán cosas valiosas consigo. Cedas, oro, aceites…

\- Esperemos que sea así. – Contestó el hombre, sin demostrar demasiado interés en su explicación. Tomó entonces todas las cosas que había sacado de la bolsa, y se las pasó. – Acomoda esto por ahí…

El joven asintió y pasó de inmediato a cumplir la tarea, acomodando los objetos en donde hubiera lugar. Mientras lo hacía, notó que la puerta de la tienda permanecía cerrada, y no parecía haberse abierto en toda la mañana.

\- ¿No abrirás la tienda hoy? – Le comentó mientras seguía acomodando.

\- ¿Para qué? – Respondió el hombre de cabellos rizados. Se dirigió a un armario que estaba al fondo, y al abrirlo, sacó de ese sitio otra botella de licor, igual a las que yacían vacías en el suelo. – No hay casi nada que vender…

El joven pareció confundido por esas palabras. Miró a su alrededor, todas las cosas llenaban ese lugar, hasta casi no poder caminar entre ellas.

\- Tenemos bastantes cosas.

\- Pura basura. – Respondió con molestia, descorchando la botella con sus propios dientes. – Sólo hay basura en este pueblo.

Colocó la botella en sus labios, y dio un largo trago de ella, tanto que un poco de licor se escurrió por la comisura de su boca, pero no le importó.

\- Tranquilo, papá. Ya verás que luego del golpe de hoy, todo estará mejor.

Una vez que dejó todo en su lugar… O, en un lugar más bien, se talló sus manos una contra la otra, y pasó por encima del mostrador de un salto para dirigirse a la puerta de la bodega, la misma por la que había entrado.

\- Iré con Derek y los chicos a arreglar todo. No tardo.

\- Cómo sea. – Masculló el hombre, justo antes de dejarse caer de sentón en el mismo tumulto de mantas en el que se encontraba originalmente.

El joven lo miró unos instantes antes de irse. Pareció querer decirle algo, pero desistió al final, y prefirió mejor irse.

Sí, todo sería mejor luego del golpe de esa tarde…

* * *

Ya era media tarde, cuando el carruaje de Mal, Evie y Cora al fin llegó a su destino: un pueblo ubicado en Austrix, a unos cuantos kilómetros de su frontera con Hendrieth. El pueblo en cuestión poco, o más bien nada, tenía que ver con el pueblo del que venían. Éste era mucho más grande, quizás el triple de grande. Tenía las calles empedradas, casas de piedra, aunque también algunas de madera, pero todas de apariencia mucho más cuidada. Había también muchas más personas, con vestimentas más limpias y no tan viejas, al igual que muchos más guardias custodiando la plaza principal, cuyo punto más significativo era una gran fuente justo en el centro, en donde algunos niños jugaban.

En cuanto bajaron, Mal pareció sorprendida por la apariencia del lugar. Primero el carruaje, luego la comida, y ahora eso… Había visto demasiadas cosas que nunca había visto en su vida, en tan sólo un par de días.

\- Al fin un pueblo no tan pintoresco. – Comento Evie con algo de alivio. A Mal le pareció un poco extraña esa expresión.

\- Evie, el equipaje. – Le indicó su abuela, mientras ella se dirigía al chofer para pagarle.

\- Ah, sí. Enseguida.

Evie se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la parte trasera del carruaje, para tomar sus maletas. Mal reaccionó un rato después con algo de rudeza, y rápidamente la siguió.

\- Hey, sólo yo toco mi bolso. – Comentó con fuerza, tomando rápidamente el bolso de viaje que traía consigo.

\- Está bien, no lo iba a tocar de todas formas. – Señaló Evie, un tanto confundida por esa reacción. – ¿Qué traes ahí?

Mal se colocó su bolso al hombro. Dudó y vaciló por largo rato, sin responderle nada a tan directa pregunta.

\- Sólo mi dinero… Y otras cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Ahora tú haces demasiadas preguntas. – Comentó por último con cierta molestia, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle alguna otra cosa, se alejó algunos pasos de ella.

Evie la miró un tanto extrañada, sobre todo al bolso que cargaba consigo con receló. ¿Sería sólo para querer proteger su dinero? ¿O quizás habría algo más que ocultaba ahí?

Una vez que el carruaje se fue, Cora avanzó por la plaza directamente hacia uno de los puestos de frutas que había alrededor, sin siquiera decirle nada a sus dos acompañantes, las cuales se apresuraron a alcanzarla en cuanto se dieron cuenta.

El puesto era atendido por un hombre robusto y de piel morena, de cabeza calva, con cabello grisáceo a los lados, y un abundante bigote del mismo tono. Usaba un delantal blanco, bastante limpio considerando que… bueno, era un delantal blanco.

\- Buenas tardes, buen hombre. – Le saludó Cora de pronto, con un tono armonioso y suave, que dejó casi estupefacta a Mal.

El hombre dejó de acomodar las frutas unos momentos, y entonces la volteó a ver, sólo por unos segundos antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de felicidad.

\- Buenas tardes, Madame. – Murmuró el hombre con el tono más coqueto y poco disimulado que alguna persona pudiera entonar. – Qué día tan hermoso tenemos hoy, pero no tanto como usted.

\- Oh, gracias. – Respondió la mujer de cabello negro, acompañada de algunas pequeñas risillas.

De nuevo, Mal e Evie se vieron la una a la otra, incrédulas por tan extraña escena ante ellas; incluso su propia nieta parecía sorprendida.

\- Disculpe las molestias, pero estamos buscando la tienda del Señor Berak. – Informó Cora, con el mismo tono de antes. – ¿Podría indicarnos por dónde ir?

 _"_ _¿El Señor Berak?"_ , pensó Mal para sí misma. ¿Era esa la persona que habían ido a buscar? No, dijo que se llamaba Jay. Entonces, ese tal Señor Berak, debía de ser el padre ese tal Jay. Mal no tenía mucho conocimiento de todos los Magos Negros del mundo, pero no le sonaba ese nombre.

\- ¿Quién es el Señor Berak? – Le susurró muy despacio a Evie, en busca de información.

\- Berak, Berak, Berak… - Repitió la joven de pelo azul varias veces, intentando hacer memoria. – No se me viene a la mente ese nombre.

\- Dijo que era amigo de tu madre, ¿nunca lo mencionó?

\- Quizás sí, quizás no. Te sorprendería la cantidad de magos malvados con los que tenía relación.

\- En realidad no creo que me sorprendería tanto.

El hombre del puesto pasó sus dedos por su abundante bigote, como si estuviera intentando hacer memoria. Sin embargo, no era precisamente eso; él si sabía exactamente en donde estaba ese lugar.

\- La tienda del señor Berak, ¿eh? – Masculló un tanto inseguro. – Se encuentra a la afueras, pero no es un lugar propio para una dama como usted, si me permite decirlo.

\- Es muy amable de su parte, señor. – Le contestó Cora, acompañada de una elegante risa. – Pero sé cuidarme sola, no lo dudé.

\- Oh, no lo dudo.

Mal puso una cara de molestia ante la incómoda escena ante ella; Evie, por su parte, parecía ser precisamente la incómoda.

El hombre salió de atrás del puesto y señaló con su dedo hacia una dirección específica al oeste.

\- Sigua está calle derecho, y la verá a tal vez medio kilómetro luego de la salida del pueblo. Es un edificio viejo y poco agradable a la vista, por lo que lo reconocerá de inmediato.

\- Muchas gracias, buen hombre. – Indicó la mujer, con una pequeña reverencia de su cabeza. – Andando, chicas.

Cora comenzó a avanzar por el camino que le habían indicado, y las dos jóvenes la siguieron un instante después.

\- Parece que eres una mujer popular, anciana. – Comentó Mal con un tono sarcástico.

\- No me digas anciana, y lo creas o no, en mi juventud fui bastante hermosa… Y aún lo sigo siendo.

\- Oh, eres hermosísima, abuela. – Comentó Evie con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Aduladora. – Murmuró Mal en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Evie la escuchara.

Avanzaron por la calle que el puestero les había mencionado, hasta llegar al final del pueblo. Cora avanzaba varios pasos delante de ellas, como si anduviera sola o no le interesara que la estuvieran siguiendo. También quizás se debía a que Evie cargaba sola esa pesada maleta, y le era difícil seguirle el paso; y Mal… Bueno, ella prefería caminar a lado de la peliazul, que a lado de esa mujer…

\- ¿Te puedo decir algo? – Le susurró la joven de pelo morado a su acompañante, para que sólo ella la escuchara. – Tu abuela es rara.

\- No es rara.

\- Claro que lo es. Aparte de todo, ¿por qué tanta renuencia en decirme de una vez en qué consiste su dichoso plan si tanto interés tenía en que viniera con ella?

\- Es sólo estrategia. – Comentó Evie, restándole importancia. – Mientras menos sepan del plan completo, menos posibilidades hay de que éste se filtre al enemigo.

\- Sí, claro. En otras palabras, no confía lo suficiente en mí aún para decírmelo, ¿no?

\- Yo ni dije eso…

\- Descuida, está bien. ¿Y al menos te lo dijo a ti?

Evie se sobresaltó un poco por esa pregunta. Dudó por un segundo, y luego balbuceó por un par más.

\- ¿Qué si me lo dijo? Ja, pero claro que...

\- No, ¿verdad? – Le interrumpió Mal, no terminando lo que diría, pero sí lo que pensaba.

\- Pues… No, la verdad no... – Murmuró en voz baja con algo de pena. – En estos momentos sé tanto como tú de eso… Pero de seguro nos los explicará cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Mal pareció intrigad por todo eso. Volteó de nuevo al frente, centrando su atención en la mujer que caminaba delante de ellas, con postura perfecta, pasos delicados que no movían ni uno sólo de sus cabellos. Realmente… Era una persona extraña, y demasiado misteriosa.

\- Si esta mujer no confía ni en su propia nieta, me pregunto en quien sí. – Murmuró en voz baja, más como un pensamiento para sí misma que un comentario real.

Luego de salir del pueblo, el camino se volvió de terracería, y en lugar de estar rodeadas de edificios, estaban rodeadas de árboles. Aun así, seguía habiendo rastros de civilización, como algunos puestos de comida a la orilla del camino, e incluso algunas pequeñas casas de madera, y carretas que iban y venían por el camino.

A menos de medio kilómetro, como el hombre del puesto les había dicho, dieron con un edificio de madera a lado del camino, de color azul opaco que se descarapelaba de los tablones. Tenía dos pisos, y su apariencia era roída. Tenía barriles y cajas apilas en la parte de afuera, al igual que algunas vasijas. Había un corral justo a un lado del edificio, con apenas tres gallinas flacas. Había también una pila de leños cortados cerca del corral. En la parte superior, había un letrero ya gastado y borroso, en el que apenas y se lograba distinguir las palabras: _"Tienda de Empeños Berak"_.

Las tres se pararon en el camino, justo delante de tan singular edificio. Sus reacciones eran algo diversas, pero al menos Cora e Evie compartían el sentimiento de aversión a tan poca agraciada imagen.

\- En verdad es un edificio viejo y poco agradable a la vista. – Comentó Evie, repitiendo las palabras del puestero.

\- Para mí luce bien. – Añadió Mal, encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Éste tal Berak enserio es otro Mago Negro?

Cora no hizo ademán alguno de querer responderle. Simplemente comenzó a avanzar por su cuenta hacia el edificio. Las ventanas del frente, algo sucias cabía decir, se encontraban cerradas y con cortinas cubriéndolas. Cora intentó abrir la puerta principal, pero ésta no se movió ni un poco.

\- Está cerrado... – Escucharon como comentaba una voz áspera desde el interior del local.

Cora sonrió divertida, y entonces volteó a ver a las dos chicas a sus espaldas sobre su hombro. Se giró de nuevo a la puerta, y con un movimiento grácil de su mano, ésta se abrió de par en par, azotándose y haciendo mucho ruido.

Se escuchó un ajetreo desde el interior, y distinguieron entre todas las sombras una figura intentando levantarse entre un tumulto de cajas. Escucharon también varias botellas de vidrio rodando por el suelo. Cora penetró al edificio con paso decidido, aunque Mal e Evie la siguieron un tanto más cautelosas.

El sitio estaba algo oscuro, y con olor ha guardado, polvo y humedad, como si fuera algún sitio abandonado hace ya varios meses.

\- ¡¿Qué parte de que está cerrado no entendiste?! – Escucharon que una voz molesta exclamaba con fuerza al fondo del local.

Una figura se alzó como pudo, portando su mano lo que parecía ser un sable. Rodeó el mostrador, molesto, y se dirigió hacia ellas como una fiera. Evie y Mal se pusieron de inmediato a la defensiva, pero Cora les indicó con un gesto de su mano que se contuvieran.

\- ¡¿Quieres que te corte la…?! – Gritó con ahínco, pero su amenaza se quedó sólo en esas palabras, pues un par de pasos después se detuvo, justo a un par de metros de Cora.

Miraba con confusión a la mujer ante él, achicando un poco sus ojos, esperando que con ello su visión pudiera aclararse un poco.

\- ¿Regina? – Murmuró luego de un rato, una vez que al parecer logró reaccionar.

\- Casi. Soy su madre, Cora.

\- ¿Su madre? – Respondió aún más confundido que en un inicio.

\- ¡Y yo soy su hija! – Saltó Evie en ese momento, parándose justo al lado de Cora. El hombre la volteó a ver unos momentos, pero al parecer le restó importancia pues sin decir nada se viró de nuevo hacia Cora, quien le sonreía ampliamente con elocuencia.

\- Y usted debe de ser... El Señor Jafar, ¿o me equivoco?

Eso provocó una ligera reacción en la expresión del hombre moreno, pero no tanto como la de Evie y Mal, quienes parecían extrañadas por el nombre que acababan de escuchar.

\- ¿Jafar? – Murmuró la joven de cabello azul, intentando que ese nombre le trajera algún recuerdo, pero apenas y le sonaba familiar, al menos más que Berak. Aun así, no había dicho algo para negar la afirmación de su abuela, por lo que posiblemente era seguro afirmar que ese hombre en efecto se llamaba _"Jafar"_.

El hombre bajó su arma, colocándola sobre el mostrador más cercano. Quizás esa era una señal de que todos podían ya calmarse… Pero no estaban del todo seguras de ello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Soltó de manera cortante y desesperada.

\- Necesito hablar con usted… De algo muy importante… - Agregó Cora, con mucha más tranquilidad de lo que la postura y actitud del hombre ante ella ameritaba.

Berak, o Jafar, miró con intensidad a la extraña mujer, pero a su vez… con curiosidad…

De pronto, su atención se viró lentamente de Cora, hasta la única recién llegada que no se había presentado todavía: la joven de cabellos morados y ojos verdes brillantes.

\- ¿Y tú eres? – Cuestionó de manera tajante.

Mal pareció dudosa de responder; había algo en ese hombre que no le inspiraba confianza… Algo similar a lo que sentía a estar ante Cora.

\- Me llamo Mal.

\- Es la Hija de Maléfica. – Escucharon que Evie agregaba de pronto, colocando sus manos en sus hombros; Mal la miró de reojo, con ligera molestia por su imprudente comentario. No se sentía muy cómoda con la idea de ir por ahí diciéndole eso a la gente, en especial porque no estaba del todo segura de que tan cierto era realmente.

Fuera como fuera, ese hombre pareció sorprenderse enormemente por tal afirmación.

\- ¿Eres la hija de Maléfica? – Repitió en voz baja.

\- Eso… dicen. – Contestó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jafar se le acercó lentamente, sacándole la vuelta a Cora. Mal de nuevo se puso a la defensiva al verlo acercársele. Pensó que haría algo, pero sólo se quedó de pie frente a ella, mirándola tan fijamente que a Mal le resultó abrumadoramente incómodo.

\- Claro. – Murmuró el hombre luego de un rato. – Eres idéntica a ella.

Mal se sobresaltó al escucharlo. ¿Era idéntica? ¿A Maléfica? Por mero reflejo tocó su rostro con sus dedos. ¿Podría ser eso cierto?

Jafar desvió entonces su mirada a Evie, quien seguía a lado de Mal, y le volvió a echar una mirada rápida a su rostro.

\- En cambio tú, no te pareces en nada a Regina.

Esas palabras parecieron casi ofender a la peliazul.

\- ¿Disculpe? Pues… todo el mundo me dice que tengo sus mismos ojos intimidantes y astutos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues te mienten.

Eso sólo aumentó aún más la ofensa que se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven. Jafar se retiró y se alejó de las dos mujeres. Mal podía percibir con facilidad el enojo en su nueva compañera, pero también el gran autocontrol que estaba aplicando para evitar decir o hacer algo al respecto. Si se tratara de ella, ya le hubiera arrojado una bola de fuego a la cabeza… O al menos una roca; había una lo bastante grande sobre una caja, justo a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde está Regina? – Cuestionó Jafar, mientras avanzaba hacia el fondo de la tienda.

\- No aquí, no muerta, y no en prisión; eso es lo que cuenta, por ahora. – Fue la única respuesta de Cora; a Mal le pareció reconfortante saber que no era a la única a la que le daba respuestas ambiguas.

El hombre abrió un armario de madera al fondo, y sacó de éste una nueva botella de licor. Por las que había en suelo, se notaba que ya llevaba algunas antes de esa.

\- ¿A qué vinieron aquí exactamente? – Exclamó con dureza, mientras abría la botella. – ¿De qué cosa tan importante quieren hablar conmigo?

Cora sonrió complacida. Comenzó a retirarse sus largos guantes, y entonces se giró unos momentos hacia las dos jóvenes que la acompañaban.

\- Niñas, ¿por qué un salen a jugar afuera un rato? Necesito platicar con el señor Jafar.

Ahora era Mal la que se había sentido ofendida.

\- ¿Niñas? ¿Qué le pasa? Tengo diecinueve años.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡te ves mucho más joven! – Exclamó Evie con emoción.

\- ¿Cómo de trece o qué?

\- Anda, no sean desobedientes. – Agregó Cora con severidad, y eso apreció ser suficiente para que Evie tomara a Mal de su brazo y comenzara a jalarla hacia afuera de la tienda; igual ella no opuso demasiada resistencia.

Ambas salieron, y sintieron como la puerta se azotaba sola detrás de ellas, posiblemente por acto de la magia de Cora. Mal bufó con marcado enojo.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que eso no te molestó? – Le cuestionó a su acompañante de pelo azul.

\- No es para tanto. – Le respondió ella a su vez, riendo ligeramente con elegancia. – Sólo quieren tener una conversación de adultos a solas.

\- ¿Y no podían tener una conversación de adultos con nosotras? – Se giró entonces unos momentos a ver la puerta sobre su hombro. – Apuesto que a él sí le dirá cuál es el plan.

Evie permanecía bastante calmada, incluso sonreía como siempre. Sin embargo, en el fondo, Mal tenía razón; eso sí le molestaba un poco. Pero confiaba en su abuela, y en que sabía lo que era mejor; no la hubiera acompañado hasta ese punto si no fuera así.

\- Oye, ánimo. – Comentó con entusiasmo, entrecruzando su brazo con el de ella, un acto que a Mal incomodó un poco. – ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos para practicar un poco de magia?

\- ¿Practicar?

\- Recuerda lo que dijo mi abuela. – Agregó, al tiempo que hacía que ambas comenzaran a caminar, alejándose un poco de la tienda. – Tienes un gran potencial, pero necesitas a la persona correcta para que te ayude a explotarlo.

\- ¿Y esa eres tú?

\- Absolutamente no. – Confesó entre dientes. – De seguro hablaba de sí misma, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda darte algunos consejos, ¿no?

Mal no respondió nada de inmediato, pero la propuesta le intrigaba un poco. Todos esos años había estado usando su magia, pero si tenía que ser honesta, siempre lo había hecho al azar, aprendiendo a prueba y error como usarla. Aún en esos momentos, debía ser honesta consigo misma y aceptar que era incapaz de controlarla como era debido. Además, en ocasiones se había llegado a preguntar qué más era capaz de hacer, que otros poderes poseía y que hasta entonces desconocía.

Quizás en efecto esa era una oportunidad de intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que perder? – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Grandioso! Vamos, por aquí...

Sin espera, Evie la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia los árboles del bosque, que se encontraba justo a un lado de la tienda.

* * *

Jafar se encontraba a mitad de un trago, justo cuando pudo presenciar como la puerta de la tienda se cerraba por sí sola, como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento la hubiera golpeado, aunque dentro de ese sitio no se percibía ni siquiera una pequeña brisa. El hombre de piel morena se quedó casi atónito, viendo fijamente la puerta cerrada. Había pasado justamente cuando esa mujer ante él había movido su mano, y por unos escasos segundos pudo ver ligeros destellos que la cubrieron.

Lo primero que pensó fue que había sido una alucinación causada por el alcohol; no hubiera sido la primera. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no había sido el caso, que eso había sido real, muy real…

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Cuestionó con fuerza, señalándola con su dedo. – No me digas que… tienes magia… - Al escuchar tal pregunta, Cora únicamente respondió sonriendo de manera prepotente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Supongo que Regina nunca te habló de mí, ¿o sí?

\- Regina sólo hablaba de una cosa.

\- Blanca Nieves, supongo. – Murmuró la mujer, con algo de fastidio. – Siempre fue tan obsesiva.

\- No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Cómo es que tienes magia?

El tono de Jafar sonaba más como una exigencia que una petición, aunque escondía detrás un ligero rastro de ansiedad que a Cora le parecía deliciosamente encantador.

\- Es una historia aburrida, y no viene al caso con el motivo que me trajo aquí. – Comenzó a inspeccionar a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. – ¿No tienes alguna silla que ofrecerle a una dama?

\- Si quieres sentarte, siéntate en alguna caja. – Le respondió de manera cortante, lo cual a Cora ya no le pareció tan encantador.

\- Esperaba más caballerosidad y… elegancia, de un antiguo Gran Visir de Ágrabah.

\- Se tiene lo que se puede. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué quieres? ¿O mejor te vas de una buena vez?

Cora resopló con tedio, cruzando sus manos delante de ella. Los amigos de Regina eran ciertamente bastante irritantes; pensaría que le había enseñado mejor a escoger a sus amistades. No se sentaría en ninguna caja sucia y llena de telarañas, así que prefirió quedarse de pie, aunque sus pies en verdad le molestaban por toda la caminata que habían hecho hasta ahí, pero no aceptaría nunca una seña de debilidad como esa, especialmente ante un sujeto como ese.

\- Está bien. – Comentó con seriedad. – Estuve ausente y muy lejos por un largo tiempo, lo suficiente para no perder mi magia como ustedes, y es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ese tema. Acabo de volver hace relativamente poco, y me encontré con todo este… desastre que mi hija y Rumple ocasionaron, y como buena madre que soy, quiero solucionarlo.

\- ¿Solucionar qué cosa, exactamente?

Cora soltó una pequeña risilla.

\- Devolverle a todos ustedes su magia, obviamente.

Jafar la miró con incredulidad, arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Ni siquiera conocemos cómo fue que pasó. Jamás habíamos visto un hechizo que pudiera hacer algo como esto, y a esta escala. Es imposible saber cómo romperlo, al menos que fuerces al Hada que lo lanzó a que te lo diga, y no creo que eso sea una opción. Aunque tengas magia, no eres rival contra el Hada Azul.

\- Yo discreparía. – Comentó la mujer de rojo, encogiéndose de hombros, y comenzando a andar con paso cauteloso por la tienda, como si intentara transmitirle indiferencia a la situación. – Tengo entendido que la nueva Hada Azul es aún bastante joven, en tiempo de vida de las hadas, y aún no le llega ni de cerca a su madre. Pero no, no es esa la forma en la que estoy pensando hacerlo. Quizás ninguno de ustedes conocía un hechizo como éste antes… Pero yo sí. – Ese último comentario llamó por completo la atención del hombre de cabello rizado. – De hecho, sé exactamente qué hechizo fue el que usó el Hada Azul.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que también sé cuál es la forma de romperlo.

\- ¿Cuál?

Cora detuvo su andar, y entonces se giró lentamente hacia él, aún con sus labios rojos dibujando esa prepotente y molesta sonrisa, que a Jafar ya le había hecho enojar desde muy temprano; le recordaba bastante a Regina, la misma sonrisa engreída de _"yo estoy siempre un paso delante de ti"_ que siempre tenía. En definitiva debía de ser su madre.

Aguardó unos segundos en silencio, al parecer para introducir un poco de intriga antes de su respuesta.

\- Ya que lo preguntas tan amablemente, te lo diré. – Musitó con ligero sarcasmo. – Simplemente tenemos que usar la misma varita que el Hada Azul usó para lanzar el hechizo hace veinte años.

De nuevo, el rostro de Jafar se cubrió de incredulidad.

\- ¿La varita?

\- Esa varita es la clave de todo. – Asintió Cora, lentamente. – La clave para que ese hechizo funcionara, y en las manos adecuadas, podrá regresarles a todos ustedes su magia.

Jafar se sentía muy enmarañado con toda esa información. A pesar de todo lo que conocía de la magia negra de su país de origen, no tenía ni de cerca el conocimiento suficiente de la Magia de las Hadas. Pero hasta donde tenía entendido, las varitas de las hadas no eran tan distintas entre una y otra. Para cualquier caso, eran simples herramientas para enfocar y controlar su magia. La fuente real y lo que determinaba que tan fuerte o débil era un hechizo, provenía directamente del Hada en sí.

Y aun suponiendo que lo que estuviera diciendo fuera cierto, ¿cómo podría ella saberlo? Lo que los humanos sabían de la Magia de las Hadas, incluso los magos negros como ellos, era bastante reducido. La única entre ellos que conocía lo suficiente de ese tema, era Maléfica, que en paz descanse, y el único motivo era que ella misma era un Hada. Y estaba por completo seguro que ninguno de ellos había visto ni oído jamás de un hechizo con este poder, menos un hechizo de Hadas como ese. ¿Cómo esta mujer extraña lo sabría? Nada de eso cuadraba.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que tú podrías saber todo esto que me estás diciendo? – Exclamó con cierta molestia, plasmando sus manos contra el mostrador. – No te creo absolutamente nada.

\- Qué paranoico. – Respondió la mujer con hastío en su voz. – ¿Qué podría yo ganar con estarte engañando?

\- No lo sé. – Añadió, al tiempo que rodeaba el mostrador y caminaba hacia ella de forma amenazante, casi aterradora. Se paró justo delante de ella, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos. Hubo una época en la que era capaz de doblegar los corazones de cualquier ser y tenerlo comiendo a sus pies, con tan sólo verlo a los ojos; pero ese placer ya se había ido junto con su magia. Aun así, su mirada seguía siendo bastante penetrante. Sin embargo, Cora, por su parte, ni siquiera pestañó ante su presencia. – Y eso es justamente lo que me molesta: no saber. He vivido lo suficiente para entender que no me conviene liarme con gente como tú cuando saben cosas que yo no. Cada secreto que guardan, es una oportunidad de clavarme una daga en la espalda, sin siquiera darme cuenta. Si viniste hasta aquí, no es porque te interesa _"ayudarme"_ , es porque quieres algo de mí. Pero hasta ahora te digo, no obtendrás nada de mí si no me dices cómo es que supuestamente sabes todo esto.

Cora permaneció calmada, sosteniendo su mirada con gran temple. El aire se había tornado bastante denso. Hasta ese momento, ese hombre había tenido una postura inferior a la suya, pero en un santiamén, había cambiado a casi ponerse a su mismo nivel. Normalmente que alguien le hablara y encarara así le hubiera provocado molestia, pero… en esos momentos, en realidad le pareció fascinante.

\- Y aquí se presenta en verdadero Gran Visir, Jafar de Ágrabah. – Comentó con un tono divertido. – Es mucho mejor así. Pues bien, si tanto quieres saberlo… ¿Y si te dijera que conozco la procedencia real de esa varita?

La marcada confianza que el antiguo mago negro había reflejado, se quebrantó un poco, y de nuevo se plasmó algo de confusión en su mirada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que esa varita… No es lo que todo el mundo cree…

Cora volvió a sonreír con complacencia y ponderación. Dentro de todo lo que ese hombre había dicho, algo resultaba muy cierto: cuando tratabas con villanos, cada secreto que se guardaban entre sí representaba una gran fuente de poder… Y siendo así, Cora sería en esos momentos la persona más poderosa de los Siete Reinos…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 04**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _\- Al igual que con_ _ **Evie**_ _y_ _ **Mal**_ _, el personaje de_ _ **Jay**_ _está basado por completo en su contraparte de_ _ **Descendientes**_ _en su apariencia física y en su personalidad, pero igualmente con algunas marcadas diferencias en sus historias._

 _-_ _ **Jafar**_ _está más que nada basado en su versión de_ _ **Once Upon a Time in Wonderland**_ _, al menos físicamente hablando y en su personalidad, pero tiene también algunas adiciones del personaje de la película animada de_ _ **Aladín**_ _, y otras pocas de la películas de_ _ **Descendientes**_ _, sobre todo en lo respecta a su historia._


	5. Cap 05 El Ladrón y La Guerrera

**_Once Upon a Time / Descendants_**

 **Mi Final Feliz…**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 05  
** ** _El Ladrón y La Guerrera_**

Ese era ya el quinto día de viaje de su majestad hacia el reino de Auradon, aunque ella se acababa apenas de integrar a la caravana el día anterior. Antes de ello, se encontraba apostada en la base militar de Han, una ciudad del Imperio de Chin, que lindaba al este con el reino de Austrix. Era una ciudad de gran tamaño, con una gran cantidad de pobladores, pero aún pese a eso, era una ciudad relativamente tranquila. Fue el primer sitio al que la asignaron, justo después de haber terminado su entrenamiento en la Academia Militar, y llevaba ahí un poco menos de dos años.

Una semana atrás, la llamaron a la oficina del Comandante, lo cual era muy extraño, por no decir completamente irregular. El comandante de una base militar en Chin, no te llamaba a ti personalmente a su oficina, ya fuera para decirte algo bueno o algo malo; esa responsabilidad recaía en tu superior directo. Muchas extrañas teorías le cruzaron por la cabeza mientras se dirigía a ese sitio, pero ninguna terminó siendo correcta. El motivo de su llamado había sido uno bastante simple, si es que algo como eso pudiera ser considerado simple: la caravana de la Emperatriz Ting-Ting pasaría por Han en su trayecto hacia Auradon, con el fin de participar en el Festival, y ella personalmente había pedido conocerla y, si era posible, que la acompañara a Auradon como su guardia personal. La petición de _"si era posible"_ reflejaba ese aire inocente que su majestad siempre transmitía; en el Ejército Imperial, nada sea hace _"si era posible"_ , se hace y punto, por lo que fue como si tuviera opción de negarse. ¿Lo hubiera hecho de haberla tenido?

Y así fue como terminó en ese carruaje imperial, mucho más discreto considerando la persona que transportaba, pero ideal y práctico para el largo viaje y para no llamar tanto la atención. En total eran cinco carruajes, en su mayoría transportando a consejeros y acompañantes de la emperatriz; ella viajaba en el carruaje del centro de la larga fila, acompañada únicamente por esa jovencita de diecisiete años a la que ella misma había pedido como su guardia. Los cuatro carruajes iban escoltados por alrededor de treinta soldados, diez a caballo, y veinte a pie. No portaban ningún estandarte visible para no llamar la atención de gente malintencionada.

La emperatriz era una mujer adulta de cuarenta años, pero que aún reflejaba bastante juventud en sus facciones. Su rostro era redondo, de cabello negro y lacio, largo aunque en esos momentos lo tenía todo recogido en dos cebollas a cada lado de la cabeza, y dos largos mechones surgían de ellas y caían sobre sus hombros. Era alta y de complexión delgada. Vestía un hermoso _hanfu_ de tonos morados, con detalles dorados, al igual que una estola de seda que le abrazaba. La mujer miraba plácidamente por su ventanilla, admirando todo el paisaje por el que pasaban, teniendo una brillante sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

\- Qué bosque tan pacífico, ¿no te parece, Long-ning? – Murmuró la emperatriz con delicadeza en su habla. – Quién supondría que hace veinte años se libraron horribles batallas entre estos árboles, ¿no?

La joven soldado sentada delate de ella, simplemente respondió asintiendo con cautela con su cabeza. Era de apariencia joven, con un rostro hermoso aunque algo serio, de ojos negros y serenos, y cabello negro, lacio y corto hasta apenas cubrirle sus orejas. Usaba una armadura negra y gruesa con detalles rojos, de grandes hombreras y una capa roja unida a ella. Estaba hecha especialmente para proteger lo debido, pero a su vez para ser ligera y flexible y no suprimir los movimientos de su portador. A su lado, apoyada en el suelo y contra su asiento, se encontraba una espada _jian_ , enfundada y en espera de cualquier momento que ocupara su acción.

Ella también miraba de vez en cuando por su ventanilla, pero no para admirar el paisaje como la mujer a la que escoltaba, sino para verificar que no hubiera nada, ni nadie, extraño entre los árboles. Podría ya haber pasado veinte años de la guerra, pero eso no implicaba que igual no podía haber cosas horribles ahí afuera.

\- Esto debe de ser realmente aburrido para ti, ¿no? – Escuchó que la Emperatriz le comentaba de pronto, y eso pareció asustarla un poco, ya que se había quedado sumida en el exterior más de lo que se había propuesto. Cuando logró reaccionar, la mujer la miraba fijamente, muy sonriente. – Me refiero a que tus padres están en estos momentos cumpliendo misiones de alto peligro que determinan el destino de nuestro Imperio, y a ti te piden que me escoltes a un festival. Quizás mi petición fue bastante egoísta.

\- No diga eso, majestad. – Afirmó de rápidamente la soldado. – Para mí es todo un honor que me haya confiado esta responsabilidad.

\- El honor debería de ser mío, de conocer en persona a la hija de Fa Mulan y Li Shang, los héroes más grandes que ha tenido nuestro Imperio.

Sus palabras no parecieron agradarle del todo a su acompañante. Su rostro se tornó aún más serio de lo que ya estaba, y de nuevo se viró hacia la ventanilla, aunque en esta ocasión parecía no estarlo haciendo buscando amenazas, sino más bien simplemente buscaba que ella no pudiera ver su rostro tan directamente.

\- ¿Los más grandes? – Repitió la joven en voz baja. – De seguro muchos historiadores discreparían con esa afirmación.

Ting-Ting rio un poco, al parecer divertida por su curioso comentario.

\- Tal vez. Pero la verdad es que desde el día en que conocí a tu madre, siempre la he admirado. Nadie lo dirá en voz alta, pero extraoficialmente todos sabemos que es gracias a ella que las mujeres en nuestra nación tengan ahora un nuevo papel, como que tú puedas ahora ser un soldado de nuestro Ejército Imperial, o incluso el que yo pueda ser ahora Emperatriz.

\- Creo que le da mucho crédito, majestad. – Respondió Long-ning, con un tono mucho más cortante del que ameritaba el hablar directamente con la Emperatriz de su nación. – Mucho de ello fue gracias a las reformas de su señor Padre, que en paz descanse.

\- ¿Y quién crees que inspiró a mi padre a hacer dichas reformas? – Añadió la Emperatriz con un tono efusivo, sin al parecer darse cuenta del cambio de humor de la joven. – Tu madre es toda una heroína, en muchos aspectos, no cabe ninguna duda de ello.

Long-ning guardó silencio, y siguió mirando por la ventana.

\- Lo escucho seguido. – Susurró muy despacio para sí misma.

* * *

La búsqueda de Long-ning por gente sospechosa y malintencionada entre los árboles, no era del todo una exageración. En una colina más adelante, aguardaba pacientemente un grupo de chicos, ocultos entre los arbustos y los árboles, justo en una curva cerrada que daba el camino por el que andaban. Entre ellos se encontraba Jay, el hijo del Señor Berak, el dueño de la casa de empeños a las afueras del pueblo, y conocido a voces como el mejor ladrón del área; un chico fuerte, rápido, hábil y apuesto… dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras.

Jay se encontraba con su pecho a tierra, y miraba a lo lejos la caravana acercarse, usando un largo catalejo. Habían estado aguardando en ese punto cerca de una hora, pero ya habían logrado divisarlos a lo lejos. Sin embargo, lo que miraban no les era del todo grato.

\- Vienen muchos más guardias de los que dijiste. – Comentó uno de los chicos con molestia. – ¿Quién viaja ahí, Derek?

\- ¿Eso importa? – Le respondió otro de ellos, de cabello castaño largo sujeto con una cola, encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada.

\- Claro que importa. Miren sus armaduras, ¿no son esos guardias imperiales?

\- ¿Te parezco enciclopedia? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

\- Son cinco carruajes en total. – Señaló otro de ellos. – Es demasiado grande, ¿no creen?

\- Por algo trajimos a tantos, ¿o no? – Comentó Derek con molestia. – Si fuera sencillo, lo hubiéramos hecho Jay y yo solos. ¿Cierto?

En ese momento todos se giraron hacia Jay, en espera de ver qué era lo que diría. El chico, al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, bajó con cautela el catalejo y se viró hacia ellos sobre su hombro. ¿Qué podía decirles? En verdad eran más guardias y carruajes de los que esperaba, pero eso debía significar que transportaban cosas mucho más valiosas también. Era arriesgado, pero a mayor riesgo, mayor recompensa. Además, ya le había prometido a su padre que ese sería un golpe grande e importante; no podía retractarse ahora, no cuando ya estaban justo ahí, tan cerca.

\- No pasa nada. – Comentó con completa confianza. – Somos doce, y con el elemento sorpresa podremos suprimir al menos a la mitad de esos tipos. Tomamos todo lo que podamos y los perdemos en el bosque. Simple.

\- Yo no diría simple. – Comentó en voz baja uno de ellos, pero Jay logró escucharlo, y de inmediato lo tomó con fuerza de sus ropas, acercándolo y encarándolo frente a frente.

\- ¿Te quieres acobardar ahora? – Le exclamó con furia en sus ojos, y el chico respondió de inmediato, negando con su cabeza. – Eso pensé. Bien, andando entonces.

Los chicos se distribuyeron y ocultaron, esperando a que la caravana se acercara lo más debido a su posición. Los guardias avanzaban con su mirada firme al frente, pero en general parecían relajados, y algunos incluso algo agotados por el viaje. Se veía que traían espadas y lanzas; los ladrones iban armados con espadas, cuchillos, hachas, e incluso garrotes. No tenían por qué convertir eso en una pelea demasiado ardua, sólo debían sorprenderlos, tomar lo que pudieran y salir corriendo. Sería sencillo, debía de serlo…

Cuando el centro justo de la caravana se encontraba ya en la curva, los doce chicos saltaron abruptamente de entre los arbustos, y cada uno se lanzó en contra de alguno de los guardias para derribarlos. Estos, distraídos y confundidos, apenas y pudieron darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Lo que Jay había dicho parecía haberse cumplido, y gracias a la sorpresa, lograron abrirse paso con facilidad.

Dentro del carruaje en el centro, la Emperatriz y su acompañante escucharon los gritos y el ajetreo, y como el carruaje frenaba abruptamente, tanto que Ting-Ting casi caía de su asiento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Exclamó la Emperatriz con preocupación, y algo de miedo.

Long-ning se asomó rápidamente a afuera, y logró ver a los asaltantes atacando a los guardias, y algunos intentando ingresar a los otros carruajes. Eso era justo lo que se estaba temiendo.

\- Aguarde aquí, majestad. – Le indicó con firmeza, y rápidamente saltó hacia afuera del carruaje, antes de que Ting-Ting pudiera decirle algo.

Long-ning cerró y aseguró rápidamente la puerta del carruaje. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que había dejado su espada adentro, pero prefirió seguir sin ella. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, analizando por completo la situación, e intentando contar a los atacantes. De manera rápida contó ocho, quizás diez. Sin espera, se dirigió con una grandiosa velocidad en contra del que estaba más cerca de ella y que se encontraba peleando con otro de los guardias. Llegó por su espalda, le barrió las piernas, y el asaltante cayó como piedra al suelo. Antes de pudiera entender lo que pasaba, o que pudiera mirarla siquiera, le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, dejándolo totalmente desorientado y casi inconsciente.

No perdió más tiempo con él y de inmediato se dirigió al siguiente que vio al alzar su mirada. Se elevó en el aire de un largo salto, y giró sobre su cuerpo un par de veces para tomar impulso y rematar al asaltante con una patada directa en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia un lado, y caer de sentón. Justo cuando los pies de Long-ning tocaron el suelo, lanzó otra patada, ahora recta, haciendo que la planta de su bota se estrellará contra su nariz, haciendo caer hacia atrás al suelo.

En ese mismo instante vio por el rabillo del ojo que otro se le acercaba por un lado, gritando y blandiendo su espada en el aire; ella ni siquiera pestañó. Se giró hacia él, y con ambas manos tomó la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía la espada, y le aplicó una llave que hizo que su brazo se doblara, soltando su arma. Una vez desarmado, y sin soltar su muñeca, alzó su rodilla, golpeando boca y nariz con ella, y luego lo lanzó hacia un lado, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara contra uno de los carruajes y luego terminara en el piso, inerte.

El resto de los guardias estaban sorprendidos. Esa jovencita estaba haciendo alarde de sus habilidades, que la hacían famosa, además de ser la hija de Fa Mulan y Li Shang. Ya había dejado fuera de combate a tres de ellos, y sin su espada.

Miró entonces uno de ellos, con una bandana roja en la cabeza, dirigirse al área de equipaje, justo del carruaje en el que viajaba la Emperatriz Ting-Ting. Esto la alarmó y sin espera se abrió paso hacia él.

Jay sólo estaba concentrado en esculcar entre las cosas del equipaje. Había una maleta grande, que de seguro traía vestidos, o algo más. La tomó y la jaló con fuerza para bajarla, pero apenas y pudo atraerla un poco hacia él, cuando sintió que algo lo empujaba con tanta fuerza, que salió volando varios metros lejos del carruaje. Cayó de espalda al suelo, totalmente confundido y mareado, pero no tardó en ponerse rápidamente de pie, y buscar rápidamente a su atacante, la cual se encontraba de pie entre y él y el carruaje, mirándolo con intensidad mientras tenía sus brazos alzados frente a ella en posición de combate.

Al principio pareció confundido, en especial al darse cuenta de que era una chica. Pero no tenía tiempo de confundirse. Él también la miró de la misma forma, y también alzó sus puños al frente.

\- ¿Crees que no golpearía a una mujer? – Le dijo con fuerza, e intentando ser lo más intimidante posible. Sin embargo, esa chica no se mutó en lo más mínimo.

\- Creo que lo intentarías. – Le respondió Long-ning, con suma tranquilidad.

Jay comenzó a correr hacia ella, gritando. Le lanzó un golpe, y luego otro, y otro… quizás fueron seis o siete, pero ninguno la rozó siquiera. Esa chica se movía tan rápido, que parecía que no le costaba nada de trabajo esquivar sus golpes. Se movía de un lado a otro, y sólo lograba golpear el aire. Intentó también con una patada, pero no fue buena idea. La extraña, con un giro grácil hacia atrás, esquivó su patada, y luego tomó su pierna, aún suspendida en el aire, con ambas manos, y lo jaló con fuerza, lanzándolo lejos.

Incrédulo, el ladrón surcó el aire, chocando contra otro de sus compañeros, y ambos cayeron al piso. Su compañero se quedó tirado, pero él rápidamente se puso de pie, sólo para ver como la bota de la guardia se dirigía a su cara, y lograr esquivarla a último momento. De nuevo intentó golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nuevo ella los esquivó todos. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Long-ning se abrió paso en su defensa, y logró golpearlo justo en el centro del pecho con su puño de derecho. Luego con un gancho a la mandíbula con su brazo izquierdo, y por último una patada directa en la boca del estómago, que lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, tumbándolo de espaldas al suelo. Y si acaso le quedaba algo de ganas de levantarse, el sentir de golpe la planta de su bota directo en su cuello, empujándolo con fuerza contra el piso, de seguro se las quitó.

Long-ning parecía calmada y serena, ni siquiera un cabello se le había desacomodado. Sin embargo, no había sido tan sencillo para ella como hubiera parecido para cualquier observador. En realidad ese sujeto no era mal peleador, y pudo cerciorarse de su fuerza, con tan sólo sentir el aire que agitaba al lanzar un golpe. De haberle dado aunque fuera uno sólo en el sitio correcto, quizás la hubiera derribado…

Miró a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa, el resto de los ladrones comenzaba a correr despavoridos hacia el bosque, con sus manos totalmente vacías. Quizás la caída de ese chico, que se atrevía a afirmar que de seguro era el más fuerte del grupo, los había asustado. Varios guardias iban tras de ellos, pero de seguro conocían mucho mejor los bosques que ellos; si no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, de seguro los terminarían perdiendo.

Al menos había capturado a ese.

\- Long-ning, ¿estás bien? – Escuchó la voz de la Emperatriz a sus espaldas. Volteó a verla sobre su hombro, y notó que se había bajado del carruaje. Se alarmó al inicio, pero al menos ya había pasado el peligro.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse, majestad. – Le respondió con firmeza, y esas palabras extrañaron al chico bajó su bota.

\- ¿Ma… jes… tad…? – Murmuró Jay, aunque con la bota de esa chica en su cuello apenas y logra entendérsele.

Unos segundos después, escucharon el galope de varios caballos, que veían de más adelante en el camino. Eran cinco jinetes, portando armaduras blancas, y el estandarte de la rosa y la espada, el escudo de armas de Austrix. Lo más seguro era que se trataba de alguna patrulla. Los jinetes se detuvieron justo frente a la caravana, y tres de ellos bajaron de inmediato de sus caballos y se les acercaron.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Les cuestionó uno de los caballeros, viendo a los guardias heridos que poco a poco se iban levantando.

Long-ning retiró su bota del cuello de Jay, el cual al fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

\- Este sucio ladrón se atrevió a atacar el carruaje de la Emperatriz Ting-Ting, regente de Chin. – Informó la guardia con tono solemne a los caballeros.

Jay alzó su mirada, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Empera…? – Volteó a ver cómo pudo a la mujer que había bajado del carruaje, y que miraba todo desde una distancia segura. Su elegante peinado, ropas y joyas… definitivamente debía de serlo. – Oh, ¡maldito seas, Derek!

Long-ning y otro de los guardias de Chin, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo alzaron, para luego empujarlo de forma nada educada hacia los caballeros, que lo tomaron rápidamente también de ambos brazos para evitar que pensara siquiera en escapar.

\- Había más que con él, pero todos corrieron como perros cobardes.

\- ¿Ah sí? Déjame verte, gusano.

El tercer caballero se le acercó, tomándolo del rostro con una mano para verlo, mientras los otros dos lo sujetaban.

\- ¡Capitán! – Exclamó con fuerza, mirando a uno de los hombres que se había quedado en su cabello, y usaba un uniforme diferente a los otros. – Este sujeto cumple con la descripción de los otros asaltos.

El capitán, un hombre de abundante bigote rubio, al igual que su cabello corto, bajó entonces de su caballo, y se les aproximó para poder ver también al aprehendido. Complexión fornida, piel morena, cabello negro y largo, con ropa colorida. Habían recibido varios reportes de asaltos y robos por esa área; esa misma mañana, habían robado varias cosas en el mercado del pueblo. Y la descripción de los testigos concordaba por completo con la de ese chico. Parecía que tenían a su hombre.

\- ¿Dónde están tus compañeros? – Le cuestionó con fuerza, con un tono grave y agresivo. – ¿Quién te ayudó?

\- Tu mamá. – Le respondió el asaltante con total indiferencia.

El caballero, sin esperar siquiera una orden de su capitán, le lanzó un puñetazo directo a su estómago como castigo por su falta de respeto. El chico gimió de dolor por el golpe, y hubiera caído al suelo de rodillas, sino fuera porque los soldados lo seguían sujetando.

\- Por favor, ¿es necesaria tanta violencia? – Exclamó la Emperatriz Ting-Ting, haciendo el ademán de querer acercárseles más. Sin embargo, Long-ning se adelantó a colocarse frente a ella, y evitar que diera algún otro paso hacia ellos.

\- Majestad, dejemos que las autoridades de Austrix se encarguen de este hombre. – Le suplicó la joven guerrera, e inmediatamente después comenzó a guiarla de regreso a su carruaje; ella no opuso mucha resistencia.

\- No se preocupen. – Exclamó el capitán, con orgullo. – Este chico no verá la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. Ahora camina, gusano.

Los soldados comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia sus caballos. Cómo aún no se había recuperar del golpe recibido, Jay no pudo hacer mucho para resistirse.

Long-ning echó un último vistazo a aquel extraño, mientras se lo estaban llevando. Era realmente un sujeto diferente, pudo verlo en sus ojos y en su forma de pelear. Además, podría haber intentado atacarla con un cuchillo o una espada, pero prefirió enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué asaltante hace eso? Y por último, parecía que su intención era directamente robar el equipaje, no ir tras la Emperatriz; se atrevería a decir que ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ahí.

Pero no importaba; un ladrón era un ladrón, fuera el caso que fuera, y debía ser castigado.

Llevó a la emperatriz a su carruaje, y luego se apresuró a ayudar a los otros guardias, a atender a los heridos, y a intentar retomar el camino lo más rápido posible; ese incidente ya les había quitado demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Al final, fue Jafar quien terminó sentado en una de las cajas de la tienda, debido a las fuertes impresiones que le ocasionó lo que Cora acababa de confesarle. Se encontraba pensativo, y tenía su rostro fijo en el suelo, con su mano derecha sobre su barbilla. Cora permanecía de pie delante de él, aguardando a que tuviera algún tipo de reacción real o tangible, pero no parecía que la fuera a tener pronto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Murmuró, sarcástica. – ¿Te comió la lengua la serpiente?

Jafar alzó su mirada y la volteó a ver con molestia.

\- ¿Todo eso que acabas de decir… es verdad? – Le cuestionó con firmeza.

\- Totalmente. – Le respondió Cora, asintiendo.

Jafar se paró de la caja y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro con pasos cuidadosos. Seguía viendo hacia el suelo, y parecía seguir meditando, intentando analizar todo ese asunto, asegurándose de que no se le pasaba ninguna implicación.

\- ¿Aladdin y los otros Reyes lo saben?

\- No lo sé. – Le respondió la mujer de rojo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que no.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? Ni siquiera me consta que realmente seas quien dices ser. Ni Regina, ni Rumpelstiltskin, ninguno jamás te mencionó, ni una sola vez.

\- Ya me estoy cansando de esto. – Comentó la mujer, algo fastidiada. – Uno esperaría más cooperación de su parte cuando lo único que quiero es ayudarles. Pero, como quieras.

Sin espera, Cora se giró sobre sus propios pies e hizo el ademán de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, no dio siquiera dos pasos…

\- Espera un segundo. – Escuchó como el hombre a sus espaldas pronunciaba con fuerza; esto la hizo volver a sonreír, sin voltear a verlo.

Jafar se sentía confundido. En verdad no tenían ni la más remota idea de si lo que esa mujer le decía era cierto o no. Pero había algo que sí sabía: lo que le acababa de decir… tenía bastante sentido.

\- Supongamos que te creo. – Comentó. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí exactamente? Cómo puedes ver, sin mi magia… No tengo mucho que ofrecer.

Extendió entonces sus brazos a sus lados para que ella posara sus ojos en todo ese deprimente lugar; sí, como si no lo hubiera visto ya suficiente en el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

\- ¿De ti? – Bufó, irónica. – De ti no quiero nada. Es a tu hijo a quien requiero.

El rostro de Jafar se llenó de una abrumadora sorpresa, una reacción mucho más notable que cualquiera de las que hubiera tenido durante esa tarde; a Cora se le apetecía un tanto exagerada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de mi hijo? – Murmuró con seriedad, y de nuevo sonando más como una orden que una petición.

\- ¿Qué era acaso un secreto? Igual creo que ya he dicho muchas veces que no importa cómo es que sé las cosas… Solamente que las sé. ¿Quién es su madre?, por cierto.

\- Nadie que valga la pena mencionar. – Soltó de manera seca. – ¿Qué quieres con él? Es sólo un chico impetuoso y torpe, con más músculo que cerebro.

\- Vaya, fuerte competidor para el padre del año. Es obvio que no eres ni remotamente consciente de su propio potencial, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cuál potencial? – Exclamó incrédulo.

\- Yo no soy la única Maga Negra que aún tiene sus poderes. Quieras creerlo o no, Evie y Mal son hijas de Regina y Maléfica respectivamente. Mi hija perdió su magia, y Maléfica, hasta donde se sabe, está muerta. Pero sus dos hijas no fueron afectadas por el conjuro del Hada Azul, y ambas aún poseen una poderosa magia negra en ellas.

Jafar pareció sorprendido… pero en realidad no tanto. En cuando vio a esa joven de cabellos morados a los ojos, sintió una extraña sensación, una presencia poderosa que sólo había percibido en presencia de la propia Maléfica. Había concluido que era imposible, pero tras ver la magia de Cora y escuchar su afirmación, todo parecía encajar mejor.

\- ¿Cómo es que ocurrió eso?

\- Es bastante lógico, si lo piensas bien. El conjuro los afectó a ustedes, pero no a su descendencia, al parecer. Así que…

\- Así que piensas que Jay también puede tener magia… Al ser mi hijo. – Completó Jafar antes de que ella lo hiciera. – De eso se trata, ¿no?

\- Que perspicaz. Pero sí, y hay dos precedentes allá afuera que demuestran que ello es más que posible.

El hombre de Ágrabah soltó de pronto una pequeña risa sarcástica. Desde que Cora había cerrado la puerta con magia, se había prácticamente olvidado de su botella de licor. Sin embargo, en ese momento dio un largo trago de manera más despreocupada, como si ese tema no le provocara el menor interés. A Cora todo ello le pareció extraño… ¿A qué se debía esa reacción tan repentina?

\- ¿Algo te molesta? – Comentó la mujer, mientras observaba sus actos.

\- Nada que te incumba. – Respondió de forma inhibida. – Lamento que hayas hecho el viaje hasta acá, pero pierdes tu tiempo. ¿Crees que no hubiera notado ya si mi hijo tiene o no algo de magia?

\- Quizás si te hubieras fijado mejor en los de seguro cinco minutos al día que estás sobrio. – Comentó la mujer, viendo de reojo las botellas vacías a sus pies. – Pero bien sabes que no todos nacen demostrando sus habilidades mágicas por sí solos. Unos nacen con el talento innato, y otros necesitan entrenamiento.

\- ¿Y tú lo vas a entrenar?

\- ¿Quién más?

Jafar volvió a sentarse unos momentos en la caja, y volvió a dar otro trago de su botella. De nuevo se le veía pensativo, pero ya no tan confundido o ansioso como antes. ¿Sería que ya había digerido por completo ese asunto? ¿O era acaso que su mente se encontraba enfocada en otra cosa?

\- Entonces, tu plan es usar a estos chicos y su supuesta magia, para obtener esa varita. ¿Es así?

\- Si pudiera hacerlo yo sola, no estaría aquí. Y una vez que tenga la varita en mis manos, revertiré el conjuro y todos volverán a tener su magia, y podrán vengarse todo lo que deseen. No me vas a decir que eso no te atrae, ¿o sí?

De nuevo, unos instantes de silencio. Cora notó que Jafar movía su dedo contra la superficie de la botella. ¿Una discreta señal de ansiedad?, ¿de nervios quizás?

\- ¿Y si te equivocas? – Comentó de pronto el hombre. – ¿Y si Jay en realidad no tiene nada de magia cómo crees?

\- Alguna utilidad le encontraré. Más que a ti, eso es seguro.

Jafar la miró de reojo, nada divertido por su comentario, pero no precisamente molesto.

¿Cuánto había dormido esa última vez? Aún había sol afuera, pero parecía que ya era más de media tarde. ¿Dónde estaba Jay? ¿Ya habría llevado acabo el dichoso golpe del que tanto había hablado? ¿Cuánto se tardaría en volver?

* * *

Evie extendió su mano derecha frente a ella, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, su palma quedó hacia arriba, y una brillante bola de fuego se materializó sobre ella, danzando sobre sí misma, pero manteniéndose en un tamaño reducido. Mal, quien estaba parada justo a su lado, vio la flama con asombro. La joven de cabello azul la lanzó hacia su otra mano, y la esfera dibujó un arco en el aire, hasta quedar suspendida sobre su otra palma. Repitió lo mismo unas cinco veces más, pasándosela de una mano a otra con notoria facilidad; en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, como si ello le divirtiera.

\- Increíble control. – Comentó Mal sin salir aún de su asombro.

\- Gracias. – Le respondió Evie, complacida por sus palabras. – Se supone que esto es algo avanzado, pero mi madre dijo que era mejor que fuera lo primero que aprendiera. Que me sería útil.

Extendió entonces con fuerza su mano hacia el frente, y la bola de fuego salió disparada de su mano en línea recta, chocando contra una de las tres botellas de licor vacías que habían colocado sobre un tronco cortado, y haciendo que esta volara en pedazos, y dejando las otras dos completamente intactas. Eso volvió a sorprender a Mal; antes de ese momento, había considerado a su compañera de viaje como una enclenque insignificante a la que podría vencer con un dedo si era necesario, pero al parecer era de mucho más cuidado de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Entonces tú madre te enseñó a hacer eso?

\- Me enseñó de todo. Magia, literatura, matemáticas, modales, elegancia, estilo y liderazgo. – Alzó ahora ambas manos, y una bola de fuego se materializó en cada una. – Ya verás, al final de todo esto… Yo seré… La Reina.

Lanzó ambas bolas de fuego al mismo tiempo al frente, haciendo que las dos botellas restantes fueran destruidas al igual que la primera.

\- ¿La Reina de qué?

\- De todo, obviamente.

Mal soltó una ligera risilla.

\- Sí que aspiras alto.

\- Es mi derecho. – Comentó Evie con notoria naturalidad. Se acomodó sus cabellos con mucho cuidado, pues un par de mechones se habían salido de lugar por lo que acababa de hacer. – Blanca Nieves y su manada de ladrones usurparon el trono que le pertenecía a mi madre, y la despojaron de toda su magia. Yo voy a recuperar todo lo que le pertenecía, y los haré pagar por lo que hicieron.

Mal se encogió hombros, pero no dijo nada. De seguro muchos estarían en desacuerdo con esas palabras, sobre todo la parte en la que Blanca Nueves y su _"manada de ladrones"_ usurparon el trono de la Reina Malvada. ¿Pero quién era ella para opinar de eso? Sabía realmente poco del tema, y lo que sabía era la versión de los vencedores, y esa siempre es su favor, ¿no? Y aparte, ahora era una villana… o algo así; debía de acostumbrarse a ondear su bandera y estar de acuerdo con su nuevo equipo.

Pero hubo algo más que llamó la atención de la Hija de Maléfica. Aunque ya habían dejado muy claro que Cora era la madre de la Reina Malvada, y que Evie era a su vez su hija… En realidad ninguna había hablado mucho sobre ella. Incluso cuando aquel hombre en la tienda preguntó por ella, Cora respondió con evasivas. Teniendo ambas su magia, era claro que de alguna forma todo ese asunto se trataba de regresarle su magia a ella.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba en estos momentos? No se lo había preguntado antes, pero la forma en la que Evie la había mencionado, la había hecho pensar en ello. Lo último que sabía de la Reina Malvada, es que huyó justo después de que el Hada Azul lanzara su hechizo, y en veinte años nunca la han encontrado.

\- Sí… por cierto, me preguntaba – Comenzó a murmurar con el mayor tacto que le era posible. – si haces esto por tu madre, y supongo que es así, ¿por qué es la señora alegría la que te acompaña y no ella?

El último comentario lo hizo señalando con su cabeza hacia la tienda de empeños, indicándole sin lugar a duda que se refería a Cora.

Evie se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar tal pregunta, pero luego su expresión se tornó seria… quizás lo más seria que a ella le había tocado verle en el corto tiempo que la conocía. Volteó a ver de nuevo en dirección al tronco, y a los pedazos de botella sobre él, aunque en realidad no veía nada en especial.

\- Es… complicado. – Murmuró algo insegura de su propia respuesta.

\- Claro, siempre lo es, ¿no? – Comentó Mal, seguida de una pequeña risilla, como si intentara inconscientemente aligerar el ambiente, pero no había tenido mucho éxito; la expresión de seriedad de Evie, permanecía estática, y su vista fija al frente.

\- Concentrémonos en esto, mejor. – Murmuró la joven peliazul con algo de frialdad en su tono, lo cual desconcertó aún más a Mal.

Evie cerró los ojos unos momentos, respiró lentamente un par de veces, y luego volvió a sonreír, aunque con menos intensidad. Avanzó con pasos cautelosos hacia el tronco, y colocó otras tres botellas vacías alineadas, justo como las tres que ella acababa de destruir.

\- Ahora, sólo apunta y dispara. Intenta derribar la botella del centro, sin tocar las otras dos.

Mal se sentía un poco dudosa de qué responder a esa petición. El cambio tan drástico de humor de su acompañante aún la tenía un poco confundida, pero rápidamente intentó recuperar la compostura. Fuera lo que fuera, no era de su incumbencia, y no quería, y aparentemente ni debía, preguntar más.

Evie volvió a su posición original, de pie a su lado, saliendo del rango de tiro. Mal, abría y cerraba sus puños, mientras miraba fijamente las botellas delante de ella. Sin embargo, no lograba sentir ese cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos que normalmente le servía de presagio de que su magia saldría.

\- Nunca lo he controlado del todo. – Murmuró con un poco de frustración. – A veces sale cuando quiero, otras veces sólo cuando se le antoja. Es más fácil cuando estoy en peligro o algo así.

\- Tiene sentido. – Señaló Evie. – Mi madre y mi abuela dicen que la magia blanca se basa en paz, serenidad y concentración. Pero la magia negra reacciona en base emociones.

\- Grandioso, me encantan las emociones. – Masculló Mal, sarcástica.

\- Sólo déjalas fluir, sin contenerte. Usa tu enojo como leña. Debes de tener bastante de eso, ¿no?

\- ¿De enojo? En realidad no... Bueno, digo, claro que tengo mucho enojo, pero no en este mismo momento, ¿entiendes?

Evie asintió lentamente como afirmación. Llevó entonces una mano hacia su barbilla, y comenzó a meditar un poco al respecto. Sólo unos cuantos segundos después, chaqueó sus dedos para expresar que se le había ocurrido una idea.

\- ¿Serviría si te piso el pie?

\- ¿Qué?

Antes de que Mal pudiera reaccionar por completo, Evie llevó el tacón de su bota directo al pie izquierdo de Mal, y lo pisó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Auh! ¡Ah! – Exclamó la pelimorada con fuerza, comenzando a saltar sobre su otro pie, mientras por mero reflejo tomaba el adolorido entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Ya estás enojada?

\- ¡¿Tú qué crees?! – Le gritó con marcada molestia, tanta que sus ojos resplandecieron un poco.

\- ¡Grandioso! Ahora, déjalo fluir y dispara.

Mal tenía ganas de dejarlo fluir y disparar, pero no a las botellas precisamente. ¿Inconscientemente era eso algún tipo de venganza por preguntar sobre su madre? Logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no usar a su acompañante para tiro al blanco, y en su lugar volvió a centrarse en las botellas al frente. Volvió abrir y cerrar sus puños consecutivamente. Aunque parecía absurdo en un inicio, ese hormigueo que tanto esperaba al final sí se volvió presente. Sus manos se cubrieron de sus características flamas verdes, y entonces las jaló hacia el frente. Una intensa llamarada brillante y verdosa salió dispara en dirección a las botellas… sin embargo, era bastante, bastante más grande de lo esperado…

La enorme bola de fuego no sólo destruyó la botella del centro, y de paso las otras dos, sino incluso destruyó el tronco cortado, dejando en su lugar sólo cenizas, y llamas verdes que cubrían el suelo en el sitio preciso en el que se encontraba anteriormente, y que amenazaban con empezar a propagarse pronto por la hierba.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos! – Exclamó Evie alarmada, y se aproximó rápidamente hacia las llamas.

La peliazul alzó sus manos y comenzó a moverlas en círculos. Ante los ojos de aún una sorprendida Mal, justo sobre a las llamas comenzó a formarse lo que parecía ser una pequeña nube grisácea, y un segundo después cayó una pequeña llovizna que poco a poco fue apagando el fuego antes de que se propagara.

\- Creo que fue demasiado enojo. – Comentó con un tono irónico.

Mal resopló con molestia y se cruzó de brazos. Ya se lo había dicho, nunca había aprendido a controlarlo por completo. Pero al menos cuando salía, salía con fuerza, y era lo que le bastaba para acabar con quien quisiera hacerle daño.

Quizás, de haber tenido una madre que le explicara ese tipo de cosas, tal y como la tuvo ella…

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de las dos jóvenes. Ambas vieron acercarse por el camino a dos personas, y venían corriendo con gran rapidez en dirección a la tienda. Evie disipó rápidamente la nube de lluvia que había formado, pero igualmente ellos parecían tan concentrados en lo suyo, que ni siquiera las voltearon a ver. Eran dos chicos, y los dos se veían alarmados, e incluso hasta asustados. Se dirigieron de inmediato a la puerta, y ahí los perdieron de vista.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Comentó Evie, volteando a ver a Mal, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Lo que fuera, parecía haber sido grave. Empujadas por la curiosidad, se dirigieron rápidamente de regreso a la tienda.

* * *

\- ¡Señor Berak! – Exclamó el primero de los jóvenes, al entrar azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Ambos se detuvieron a un par de metros de la puerta, y se apoyaron en sus rodillas mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Jafar y Cora voltearon al mismo tiempo a verlo, algo extrañados pues habían prácticamente aparecido de la nada. A Cora no le eran familiares en lo absoluto, pero a Jafar sí; era dos de los tantos vagos que su hijo tenía como amigos.

El dueño de la tienda se les aproximó de manera cautelosa. Normalmente estaría furioso de que entraran de esa forma tan escandalosa a su local. Sin embargo, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas por todo lo que acababa de hablar con esa mujer, por lo que era incapaz de razonar y reaccionar como era debido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, hablen. – Les exigió con apuro.

Los chicos tardaron un rato más en poder recuperarse por completo y poder hablar. En ese lapso, Evie y Mal aparecieron en la puerta de la tienda, asomándose hacia adentro para verificar qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Es Jay. – Masculló el primero de ellos en cuanto pudo. – El asalto salió muy mal. Se lo llevaron los guardias.

El rostro de Jafar se llenó de asombro al escuchar esas palabras; con toda esa conmoción, prácticamente había olvidado por completo ese tema.

\- ¿Asalto? – Murmuró Cora, al principio confundida, pero luego aparentemente divertida. – ¿El gran Jafar, rebajado a usar a su propio hijo como ladronzuelo cualquiera?

\- ¿Jafar? – Murmuró uno de los chicos, mirando de reojo al otro, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Evie y Mal alcanzaron a escuchar esa noticia. Jay era el nombre de la persona que habían ido a ver, ¿no?

Jafar, por su parte, parecía algo sumido en sus pensamientos. Estuvo quieto por un rato, antes de al fin reaccionar. Se dirigió apresurado al fondo de la tienda, y comenzó a esculcar con apuro en un baúl, hasta que sacó de éste una larga cimitarra, que parecía lo más limpio en todo ese lugar.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso exactamente? – Cuestionó Cora con un tono irónico.

\- Recuperar a mi hijo, ¿qué más?

\- Oh, ¿entonces sí te importa después de todo?

Jafar prefirió ignorarla, y comenzó a avanzar apresurado hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres mi ayuda? – Le preguntó la mujer de rojo, justo cuando pasaba a su lado. El antiguo visir se detuvo un par de pasos después, pero permaneció dándole la espalda.

\- No creo que me convenga pedirla.

\- ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? – Se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía ampliamente con prepotencia. Jafar la volteó a ver sobre su hombro, con una mezcla de sentimientos en el rostro.

* * *

Los guardias habían amarrado las manos de Jay a la montura del capitán, y lo llevaban casi arrastrando por el camino de tierra de regreso al pueblo. No disfrazaban en lo más mínimo que disfrutaban el trato que le estaban dando, aunque Jay parecía haber decidido por permanecer sereno, como si intentara fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le fuera a la pasar.

O, quizás, ¿no era fingido?

\- Qué chico tan engreído. – Comentó uno de los guardias, al notar como los miraba.

\- Y tonto. – Agregó otro de ellos. – ¿A quién se le ocurre asaltar la comitiva de uno de los regentes de los Siete Reinos, con sólo un puñado de chiquillos aficionados?

Todos rieron con gran fuerza al unísono; claro, todos menos Jay.

 _"_ _Alguien bastante tonto"_ , pensaba el joven ladrón para sí mismo.

No podía creer que enserio hubiera terminado asaltando la caravana de la Emperatriz de Xing, ¡y sin siquiera saberlo! Juraba y re juraba que mataría a Derek en cuanto lo volviera a ver. Claro, primero tenía que salir de eso, si es que realmente había alguna salida.

No muy lejos de ahí, de hecho justo en una colina sobre sus cabezas, un torbellino de humo morado se materializó de pronto, subiendo desde el suelo hasta desvanecerse, y dejando en su lugar a cuatro personas: Cora, Jafar, Evie y Mal. Éstas últimas parecían realmente sorprendidas en cuanto el humo se disipó, y pudieron ver el escenario en el que se encontraban.

El rostro de la peliazul se llenó un instante después de entusiasmo.

\- ¡Increíble! – Exclamó con fuerza, aunque luego se tuvo que tapar a sí misma su boca al darse cuenta que había alzado demasiado la voz.

Mal, por su lado, se encontrada desconcertada, incrédula de que en un parpadeo hubieran estado en esa vieja tienda de empeños, y al siguiente estuvieran ahí, sin siquiera haber dado un paso.

\- ¿Realmente… nos transportamos con magia? – Murmuró, incapaz de salir de su asombro. – ¿Podemos transportarnos con magia?

\- Yo sí. Tú, lo dudo. – Le respondió Cora, soberbia.

La mujer de rojo avanzó hasta colocarse a la orilla de la pendiente. Extendió su mano derecha, materializando en otra nube de humo morado, un largo catalejo, el cual acercó a su ojo derecho, y lo usó para enfocar al grupo de guardias que pasaban en el camino debajo de ellos; aunque claro, su atención estaba más centrada en el prisionero que traían consigo.

\- ¿Ese es tu hijo? – Murmuró, sorprendida al ver el rostro y complexión del muchacho. – Ja, no parece que haya heredado de ti esa guapura.

Jafar no respondió nada, aunque su mirada seguía igual de dura y penetrante, y el comentario no pareció causarle gracia.

A quien al parecer el comentario de Cora sí llamó gravemente su atención, fue a Evie, que en cuanto la escuchó, estiró el cuello como una gacela que acababa de escuchar un fuerte ruido.

\- ¿Guapura? – Exclamó emocionada, acercándose hacia el costado de Cora. – ¿Puedo ver?

\- No. – Le respondió, sin embargo, su abuela, frustrando un poco sus intenciones.

Mal tuvo ganas de soltar una pequeña carcajada, a causa de la gracia que esa escena le provocó, pero se contuvo con fuerza.

\- ¿Y entonces qué? – Comentó la joven de cabello morado, intentando transmitir seriedad en su tono. – ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Les arrojaremos fuego, los hará explotar o los convertirá en galletas?

\- Nada de eso. – Respondió Cora con recato. – Recuerden que debemos de ser cuidadosas con cómo usamos nuestra magia frente a los demás. No quiero gastar de más mi polvo de memoria, así que tendremos que hacerlo con un enfoque más discreto.

\- ¿Discreto cómo qué? – Cuestionó Evie, curiosa, a lo que Cora sonrió complacida.

\- Miren y aprendan.

La hechicera chasqueó sus dedos, y desapreció en otra cortina de humo ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Y a dónde fue? – Preguntó ahora Mal, y ambas chicas se viraron hacia Jafar, en buscar de alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, el hombre moreno simplemente miró a otro lado, con hastío.

Mal y Evie no estaban seguras de qué hacer ahora, pero les habían dicho que miraran y aprendieran, así que simplemente se quedaron ahí de pie, siguiendo al grupo de guardias por el camino con sus miradas, y aguardando...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 05**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _-_ _ **Lonnie**_ _está basado principalmente en su personaje de la película de_ _ **Descendientes**_ _, pero tiene algunas ligeras diferencias. Su personalidad tendría matices similares a la vista en la película, pero decidí darle un toque más serio bajo ciertas situaciones. Igualmente el personaje se enfocará un poco más en su relación con sus padres. El nombre_ _ **Long-ning**_ _con el que la llaman en este capítulo, se lo agregué para que concordara más con su origen, y sería en esta historia su nombre real, siendo_ _ **Lonnie**_ _el apodo con el que la llamarían el resto de los personajes. El peinado descrito de cabello negro y corto, es su peinado original, antes de que_ _ **Mal**_ _en la película se lo cambiara._

 _-_ _ **Tin-Ting**_ _está basada en la hija mayor del_ _ **Emperador**_ _en la película Animada de_ _ **Mulan 2**_ _, igualmente su relación y opinión con el personaje de_ _ **Mulan**_ _._


	6. Cap 06 Hijo del Gran Jafar

**_Once Upon a Time / Descendants_**

 **Mi Final Feliz…**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 06  
** ** _Hijo del Gran Jafar_**

La vida criminal de Jay podría haber sido larga (prácticamente dese que tenía edad para recordar), pero nunca demasiado ambiciosa. Algunos asaltos menores, robos a casas y negocios, extorciones y estafas; todo bastante tranquilo. Nunca le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza asaltar una comitiva en la que venía la mismísima emperatriz de Chin, y menos con un plan tan improvisado como ese y con un grupo de aficionados y cobardes traidores que huyeron al primer problema, dejándolo a su suerte.

Siempre se había podido jactar de que nunca lo habían atrapado o visto siquiera en ninguno de sus atracos anteriores; ahora no le sería posible volver a hacer tal cosa. Los guardias de Austrix lo tenían ahora atado de las muñecas, con una soga que a su vez se encontraba atada a la silla de un caballo, y lo rodeaban por todos lados mientras avanzaban de nuevo al pueblo. El golpe había sido un fiasco desde el inicio. Y si eso no era ya suficiente como para sentirse molesto y frustrado, sus captores reían y se jactaban de ello a sus expensas, sin ponerle mucha atención. De seguro ya lo daban por seguro: atrapado y encarcelado en unos minutos. Sin embargo, Jay no se rendiría tan fácil a ello.

Mientras ellos hablaban entre ellos, él había aprovechado esos minutos de caminata para hacer lujo de sus habilidades de escape que había ido perfeccionando con los años. Quizás era la primera vez que la autoridad lo atrapaba, pero no la primera vez que alguien lo ataba con sogas de las muñecas.

Le tomó algo de trabajo, pero al final Jay logró zafarse por completo. Luego, empujó con su hombro al soldado más cercano a él, derribándolo y entonces salió corriendo en la dirección en la que venían.

—¡Oye! —Escuchó exclamar al capitán a caballo detrás de él—. ¡Se escapa! ¡Detrás de él!

Los guardias no tardaron en obedecer la orden. Jay escuchaba las piezas metálicas de sus armaduras chocar entre ellas mientras corrían en su persecución. Él no los volteó a ver ni una vez; su atención estaba puesta en el frente, y en nada más. ¿Qué haría luego de eso? Ya lo tenían reconocido, no podría seguir por esos lares. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a su padre? ¿Tendrían que irse? ¿Qué pasaría con la tienda? En verdad había metido la pata esa vez, y de una forma casi imperdonable. Aunque, para los estándares de su padre, los imperdonable aplicaba a un espectro bastante amplio.

Luego de avanzar un rato por el camino, se salió de éste para internarse en el bosque; los soldados le siguieron por detrás, como era de esperarse. Siguió corriendo y corriendo entre los árboles con una habilidad atlética sobresaliente. Siguió sin cambio por un buen tramo, hasta que de pronto su escape se vio interrumpido: una enorme figura oscura se materializó de la nada justo delante de él. Aunque en un inicio no fue claro de qué se trataba, no tardó en darse cuenta de que era un oso negro y gigante, rugiendo con fuerza. De la impresión, el chico cayó de sentón al suelo, mirando estupefacto al enorme animal de afilados colmillos de los que escurrían hilo de saliva.

Los soldados no tardaron en llegar detrás de él, e igualmente se detuvieron en seco al ver al enorme animal oscuro ante ellos.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —Exclamó uno de ellos, realmente impresionado.

—¡Nunca había visto uno tan grande! —Añadió otro con el mismo sentimiento.

El oso se abalanzó contra ellos, rugiendo con voracidad. Jay rodó por el suelo hacia un lado con rapidez, alejándose del alcance de la bestia, logrando deslizarse por una colina para ocultarse. Los soldados comenzaron a atacar al oso, mientras el ladrón los miraba sorprendido desde su escondite. Sin embargo, sus espadas y flechas no parecían hacerle nada, ni atravesarle siquiera su gruesa piel. El oso los golpeó y sacó volando, estrellándolos contra el suelo y los árboles como si fueran simples muñecos de trapo.

Jay se ocultó tirándose pecho a tierra. Lo único que escuchaba eran los ruidos del combate, los gritos y los rugidos. Esto duró cerca de un minuto más, antes de que repentinamente todo se quedara en silencio. Cuando volvió a asomarse, sólo alcanzó a ver a los soldados alejarse entre los árboles, corriendo despavoridos. Pero una vez que se alejaron, el sitio se quedó solo, a excepción de armas y pedazos de armadura en suelo; sin embargo, ningún rastro de los guardias, ni tampoco del oso.

Subió lentamente la colina, mirando con detenimiento a los lados. Cuando estaba a punto de correr de nuevo como lo había hecho en un inicio, el feroz animal apareció ante él de golpe, haciéndolo retroceder asustado. Estuvo a punto de volver a caer, pero se sostuvo en sus pies, manteniendo el valor. El animal lo contemplaba con expresión analítica. Jay supuso que estaba meditando entre atacarlo o no, pero él no tenía el tiempo para hacer lo mismo.

—¡¿Quieres un trozo de mí?! —Le gritó con ferocidad, alzando los puños—. ¡Pues ven y tómalo!

Acompañado de un intenso grito de batalla, se lanzó contra el oso, alzando su puño en actitud agresiva. Sin embargo, cuando lanzó el golpe, lo único que logró golpear fue una cortina de humo morado que atravesó, cayendo de bruces al suelo por el impulso de su embestida; el oso había desaparecido de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Antes de que Jay se recuperara, el humo flotó por el aire hasta alejarse de él, y entonces condensarse en un punto, hasta tomar la forma de Cora. El humo se disipó, y en su lugar quedó sólo la elegante mujer de cabello negro, labios rojizos y largo vestido refinado color carmesí, la cual rio de forma divertida al ver al chico en el suelo.

—Mucho músculo y valor aguerrido, aunque no mucho pudor y cuidado —señaló la mujer con ironía—. Todo lo contrario a tu padre, de buena y mala manera.

Jay se incorporó rápidamente como pudo, mirando confundido a la extraña mujer.

—¿Quién eres tú?

— _"_ _¿Quién es usted?"_ , quisiste decir —le corrigió de forma autoritaria.

—No, no es cierto —contestó dudoso—. ¿A dónde se fue el oso?

Cora bufó con fastidio.

—Lo ahuyenté con una vara —ironizó.

—¿Enserio? No te creo.

—Estaba siendo… —Tenía bastante más que decir, pero decidió guardárselo—. No importa.

Se aproximó a él con cautela, aunque para Jay fue casi amenazante. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero igual ella se paró frente a él, encarándolo de frente.

—Mirándote de cerca, te pareces aún menos a Jafar.

—¿Jafar? ¿Y ese quién es? —Cuestionó extrañado tras oír tan extraño nombre.

Cora sonrió divertida.

—Entonces en verdad no te contó de eso, ¿eh? Veo que el viejo visir es más reservado de lo que pensé.

—¿Visir? ¿Qué es un visir? —Jay no entendía nada de lo que le decía—. Escuche, no sé quién es ni qué quiere. Pero tengo que irme de aquí, ahora mismo.

Usando ese simple aviso, arrancó y salió corriendo hacia los árboles, alejándose apenas un par de metros, antes de que Cora apareciera en un parpadeo justo más adelante en el camino, cortándole el paso y asustándolo.

—¿Sabes al menos hacia dónde vas? —Le preguntó con falsa curiosidad.

—¿Cómo hizo eso? —Le cuestionó atónito.

—Con magia.

—Sí, claro, magia. Yo también, miré.

Se dio media vuelta, y se lanzó a correr de nuevo, aunque ahora en la dirección contraria. Sin embargo, el resultado fue muy similar a su primer intento, pues de nuevo Cora no tardó mucho en aparecer abruptamente en su camino y obligarlo a detenerse.

—¿Todos los jóvenes de hoy en día son así de obstinados? —soltó con molestia en su tono. Jay mostró la intención de volver a intentar huir, pero en esa ocasión no se lo iba a permitir. Con un ademán de su mano, Jay sintió que sus tubillos se paralizaban y pegaban entre ellos, como si los hubieran atado, provocando que cayera de nuevo a tierra.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —exclamó entre confundido y asustado, mientras forcejeaba con las cuerdas invisibles que lo aprisionaban.

—Relájate, chico; soy amigo de tu padre. Bueno, de hecho soy madre de una amiga de tu padre, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

—¿Amiga? —Soltó Jay confundido, mirándola sobre su hombro—. Mi padre no tiene amigos… Con problema tiene conocidos.

—Eso no lo dudo.

Con otro ademán de su mano, los tobillos de Jay fueron liberados, y logró pararse de nuevo.

—¿Cómo hizo eso?

Volvió a acercársele para encararlo.

—Ya lo dije, ¿o no?

¿Magia? ¿De es hablaba? ¿Era enserio o algún tipo de extraña broma? Jay no tenía ni idea de qué pensar, y esa extraña mujer tampoco se lo dio, pues de nuevo se le acercó cautivamente, como una serpiente acechando a su presa, la cuál era incapaz de reaccionar ante su peligrosa, per a la vez cautivadora, presencia.

—Dime —comenzó a decirle—, ¿nunca te has preguntado porque tu padre es un alcohólico sin rumbo, sin la menor intención al parecer de querer hacer algo para cambiar su vida, como si le hubieran simplemente arrancado del pecho las ganas de vivir?

—¿Qué? —Soltó el ladrón, totalmente perdido.

—¿Nunca has sentido que le falta algo a tu vida? —Prosiguió—. ¿Algo importante? ¿Qué el lugar en el que estás, no es en el que deberías? ¿Qué tu papel debería de ser mucho mayor? ¿Qué eres en realidad más de lo que ves cada mañana en el espejo?

—Pues… No —contestó con simpleza en su tono.

Cora bufó de nuevo, agotada por tal reacción.

—Esa fachada de chico rudo y tonto no sirve para todo, cariño. Puedo verlo en tu mirada… Esos ojos no son los de un ladronzuelo de poca monta cualquiera. Tú eres mucho más…

—¿Qué sabe usted de mi padre o de mí? —Exclamó molesto. Cora se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto como quisiera, pero sí más de lo que debería.

De nuevo, Jay no entendió nada. Antes de que pudiera responderle o preguntarle algo, Cora agitó su mano, y ambos fueron cubiertos por una neblina morada que los transportó en un parpadeo a la misma colina desde la cual Evie, Mal y Jafar habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido. Cuando Jay se dio cuenta de esto, miró perplejo a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué acaba de suceder?! —Soltó pasmado, incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

—Abuela, eso fue grandioso —Se apresuró Evie a enunciar con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿asustar a un montón de soldados cobardes con un oso gigante? —señaló Mal con indiferencia.

—Siempre tan impertinente, ¿cierto? —Le respondió Cora, echándole una mirada despectiva a la joven de cabellos morados.

Cora avanzó hacia Jafar directamente, mirándolo con molesta prepotencia.

—Aquí está, amigo Jafar. Te traje a tu hijo sano y salvo.

—¿Jafar? —Exclamó Jay—. ¿Papá? ¿Por qué esta mujer te llama Jafar?

—Sí, ¿por qué será? —Añadió Cora con tono irónico. El hombre moreno, sin embargo, no respondió nada.

Entre toda la confusión del momento, Evie se las arregló para acercarse al recién llegado, con una radiante sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Jay la miró de reojo, algo extrañado.

—Hola, me llamo Evie, y ella es Mal —saludó la peliazul con entusiasmo, e incapaz de ocultar su fascinación por el chico—. Cielos, mira el tamaño de tus brazos. Apuesto a que podrías cargarnos a ambas sin problema.

—A mí no me metas en eso —se apresuró Mal a indicar, estando varios pasos detrás de ella.

Jay era incapaz de salir de su asombro y confusión. De pronto, Jafar se dirigió directo hacia él, abriéndose paso entre las dos jovencitas, y tomó a su hijo del brazo con firmeza.

—Jay, ven conmigo, ¡ahora! —le indicó con firmeza, comenzando a jalarlo colina abajo.

—No irás a olvidar nuestro trato, Jafar —murmuró Cora con tono cantado, mientras ambos se alejaban.

—¡No tenemos ningún trato! —Le respondió el visir de forma violenta, y luego continuó avanzando junto con su hijo, quien lo siguió en silencio.

Las tres mujeres permanecieron de pie en su sitio, viendo cómo se alejaban.

—Eso parece que no salió tan bien —señaló Mal, algo tajante, pero Cora sonrió satisfecha.

—Todo lo contrario.

* * *

Jafar se llevó a Jay de vuelta a la tienda, y todo el camino no le dirigió la palabra, por más que el chico le insistía en que le respondiera. Entraron al establecimiento azotando la puerta, y Jafar se fue directo a la parte trasera del mostrador.

—Papá, espera, por favor —le insistía Jay mientras lo seguía a adentro de la tienda—. ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres? ¿Por qué te llamaban Jafar? ¿Cómo esa señora hizo eso? Creí que ya no había hechiceros en estos reinos.

Él siguió sin responder. Sólo se escuchó el sonido de botellas chocando mientras esculcaba en los estantes del mostrador. Luego de un rato, se irguió de nuevo, con una botella de líquido oscuro en sus manos, misma que no tardó en destapar y empinar hacia él.

—¡Hey! —Jay se le aproximó, ya algo molestó, y le arrebató la botella de las manos de un tirón antes de que siquiera una gota del licor lograra tocar su lengua—. ¡Por una vez en tu vida mírame y háblame de frente! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Los ojos del hombre reflejaban una expresión penetrante y casi amenazante. Le quitó de nuevo la botella, pero no la bebió; sólo la colocó sobre el mostrador, rodeando su cuello con sus largos dedos, como si temiera que si la soltaba aunque fuera un poco, se escapara caminando por la puerta.

—Mi nombre real es Jafar, Jafar de Ágrabah —le soltó de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a Jay; era el nombre que aquella mujer había pronunciado—. Y no siempre fui este remedo andrajoso y patético que siempre has conocido. No, antes yo era el Gran Visir del sultán, su mano derecha, y el más poderoso hechicero de Ágrabah. Mi destino era ser el nuevo sultán, y desposar a la princesa Jasmine; un pago más que justo, por todos mis largos años de servicio.

Jay no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Siempre supuso que su padre tenía un pasado que él desconocía, pero nunca hubiera supuesto que se tratara de algo así. ¿Era enserio lo que le decía?, ¿o era algún tipo de delirio?

Jafar salió de atrás del mostrador, y comenzó a andar por la tienda con su botella en mano. Sus pasos lo llevaron directamente a una vitrina, casi escondida, en el extremo derecho del local. En ésta, detrás de un vidrio polvoriento y opaco, se encontraba un báculo en forma de cobra con la boca abierta y enseñando sus colmillos. El material de éste parecía ya tener algo de óxido en su superficie, lo que le daba una apariencia nada agraciada.

Dio un trago rápido de su botella, que concluyó con un sonoro gemido de dolor y alivio por igual.

—Pero entonces, ese… pulgoso, maloliente, mentiroso, embustero y ladrón de Aladdin apareció, y me arrebató todo… todo lo que me pertenecía por derecho.

—¿Aladdin? ¿El actual Sultán de Ágrabah?

—Sí… el actual _"Sultán"_ —respondió con un marcado sarcasmo en esa última palabra. Dio un trago más de su botella, ahora más profundo que el anterior—. Ellos me llamaron villano, malvado… un peligro. ¿Pero quién no lo sería cuando un donnadie aparece y te hace algo como eso? Sólo hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho; y pude haber hecho algo mucho peor… Pero al final, Aladdin y sus aliados me arrebataron lo último que me quedaba, lo único que ese plebeyo no me había quitado ya: mi magia, mi poder. Y me rebajó… a esto. —Extendió en ese momento sus brazos a los lados, y echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor—. De ser el próximo gobernante de todo Ágrabah, al dueño de una patética tienda en decadencia, llena de polvo, telarañas, ¡y a punto de derrumbarse al menor soplido!

Alzó la botella en el aire y la tiró un instante después al suelo con gran fuerza. La botella estalló en pedazos, y estos se regaron por todo el suelo junto con el licor oscuro. Jay se alarmó mucho al ver esto.

—¡Papá! ¡Cálmate!

Se le aproximó preocupado, intentando tomarlo de los brazos para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Suéltame! —Le gritó con fuerza, soltándose de su agarre y encarándolo con firmeza de una forma tan amenazante, que lo hizo retroceder, casi asustado—. ¡Yo debía ser un rey! ¡Me esforcé día tras día con el sudor de mi frente en hacer de ese maldito pedazo de arena a la mitad de la nada un lugar habitable y próspero! ¡Y llega ese ladronzuelo patético y lo premian haciéndolo Sultán nomás por habérsele metido por los ojos a Jasmine! ¡¿Y yo soy el villano?! ¡¿Yo soy el monstruo?!

Jay no supo qué responderle, y o si acaso había algo que pudiera responder. Jafar, llenó de frustración y enojo acumulador, sólo pudo dejarse caer de sentón, sobre una pila de telas viejas y enmohecidas. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, y se la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo —murmuró Jay, dudoso, agachándose a su lado—. Entiendo, o eso creo. Ese tal Aladdin, te quito todo lo que tenías, lo entiendo, y es horrible. Si cualquier imbécil se atreviera a hacer eso, lo rompería la cara contra una piedra.

No sabía si intentaba ser chistoso a propósito, o simplemente le salía por los nervios.

—Pero ahora lo entiendo, por eso siempre has estado así, lo entiendo. Déjame ayudarte, recuperemos lo que te quitaron. No me importa si ese sujeto es el sultán, venguémonos de él, tú y yo. ¿De acuerdo? Robémosle todo lo que quiere así como él te robo a ti. ¿Qué dices?

El tono de Jay se tornó más animado, pero su padre no respondió a ello.

—Él no podrá hacer nada en ese estado —escucharon que la profunda y llamativa voz de Cora pronunciaba desde la puerta. Al virarse hacia ella, ahí estaba: de pie en el marco, con su porte tan solemne y sonrisa dominadora—. No sin sus poderes. Y él lo sabe.

—¿Otra vez usted? —Soltó Jay molesto, parándose de golpe—. ¿Qué quiere ahora?

—Sólo proponerte un trato, querido Jay.

Se permitió entrar al establecimiento por su propia cuenta, acercándose grácilmente al chico.

—Si es verdad lo que acabas de decir, si en verdad quieres vengar a tu padre por todo lo que le hicieron, yo tengo el medio para lograrlo

—¿Y cuál es ese? —Le cuestionó, incrédulo.

—Recuperar sus poderes.

Jay arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

—Quizás te sea difícil de creer al verlo ahora, pero en verdad tu padre era un muy poderoso hechicero hace tiempo. Pero Aladdin, Blanca Nieves, y los otros reyes, se lo arrebataron. Pero yo tengo la forma de regresarle todo su poder, si tú me ayudas.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Preguntó Jay apresurado, pero no a Cora, sino a Jafar, aunque éste no le contestó.

—Él sabe que es cierto —intervino Cora—. Se lo deje ver ya muy claro.

—Pues bien, ¡entonces hagámoslo! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

Cora rio, divertida.

—De nuevo ese valor aguerrido. Ni siquiera has entendido la mitad de todo lo que involucra lo que te acabo de decir, y ya estás más que dispuesto a lanzarte.

—No me importa. Si se trata de robar lo que sea, o golpear a quien sea, lo haré.

—Ya creo que sí —Cora se le aproximó, colocando una mano gentilmente sobre su mejilla—. Eres un muy buen hijo.

Jay retrocedió rápidamente, intentando instintivamente de alejarse de esa mujer. No la conocía, pero algo en ella le daba mala espina. Y aun así, no le importaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le decía. Quizás era cierto eso de que no había pensado para nada bien en lo que le estaban proponiendo.

—Déjanos solos —escucharon de pronto como Jafar intervenía de pronto, y un segundo después volvía ponerse de pie; sorprendentemente, ahora se veía mucho más erguido y seguro de sí mismo que hace un instante atrás.

Cora miró un instante a Jafar, luego a Jay, y posteriormente accedió, saliendo del lugar tranquilamente sin decir nada. Fuera lo que fuera, ella lo tenía claro: ya había tenido éxito.

—Esto es excelente, papá —masculló Jay emocionado, una vez que estuvieron solos—. Si lo que esa mujer es cierto, podrás vengarte de ese Aladdin, ¿no?

Jafar miraba hacia otro lado, pensativo.

—Escucha, en lo que esta mujer se está metiendo, es algo muy peligroso —le respondió con sorprendente firmeza en su voz—. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ella.

—No importa que sea peligroso, yo lo haré por ti. Confía en mí esta vez.

De nuevo, un rato de silencio. ¿Qué era lo que detenía al gran Visir? ¿Era duda? ¿Preocupación, quizás? Jay aguardó a que le dijera algo, y por un rato creyó que no lo haría. Pero al final, se giró por completo hacia él, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Hacía ya un tiempo que el chico lo había rebasado en estatura, y necesitaba mirar un poco hacia arriba para verlo directamente.

—Si vas a ese sitio, puede que te enteres de muchas cosas, y ninguna agradable —le sentenció—. Pero quiero que recuerdes siempre una cosa, Jay…

Colocó de pronto una mano en su nuca y lo sostuvo con fuerza, como si temiera que el chico intentara desviar su mirada a otro lado en ese momento.

—Tú eres hijo del Gran Jafar; nunca debes conformarte con lo mínimo. Tú, al igual que yo, merecemos lo mejor siempre. Siempre ten eso en mente: yo soy tu padre.

Jay no entendió tan repentino arranque. Sin embargo, de alguna u otra forma, logró percibir en esas palabras sentimientos que no recordaba haber sentido en su padre cuando le hablaba antes. Y estos, aunque algo incomprensibles para él de manera natural, de alguna forma hicieron que se dibujara en sus labios con una complacida sonrisa.

—Claro, papá. Nunca lo olvidaré —le respondió con cautela, pero luego arremetió con un fuerte abrazo con tan cauteloso. Éste no fue devuelto por el vendedor, pero igual no necesitó que lo hiciera; no era por eso que lo hacía.

* * *

Afuera de la tienda, Cora, Evie y Mal aguardaban de pie por el camino. Mal, como era de esperarse, se veía impaciente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperaremos? —Exclamó la chica de cabello morado con molestia—. Ya tengo hambre.

Cora no le respondió; sólo la miró de reojo con desaprobación. Unos segundos después, alguien salió de la tienda, y Cora se tornó más complacida que nunca.

—Ahí viene —señaló, y para la sorpresa de las dos jóvenes que la acompañaban, en efecto ahí venía quien esperaban. Avanzó hacia ellas con paso firme, y se paró a un par de metros de distancia—. Entonces, ¿joven Jay?

—Estoy dentro —respondió con total naturalidad—. ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿A quién hay que matar?

Cora rio un poco. Dentro de su molesta actitud y personalidad, el chico tenía su encanto.

—Sólo síguenos, muchacho.

Cora comenzó a avanzar de regreso al pueblo, pero Jay la detuvo unos momentos.

—Ah, una cosa antes —soltó abruptamente—. ¿Me repiten sus nombres?

Y ahí se iba su encanto. Cora bufó con fastidio y siguió avanzando.

—Éste será un viaje más largo de lo que pensé.

Los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar. Evie se apresuró a volver a presentarse a Jay, mientras Mal se limitaba a sólo seguirlos unos pasos detrás. Esa aventura, en efecto, sería más larga de lo que creían.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 06**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _Luego de tanto, tanto tiempo, aquí les traigo un nuevo (y corto) capítulo de esta historia. Apuesto a que pensaron que la había abandonado, ¿verdad? Bueno, tenían buenos motivos para pensarlo. Pero no, abandonada no estaba, simplemente había otras cosas de las que debía ocuparme. No están ustedes para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero lo cierto es que actualmente tengo muchos proyectos personales en marcha (y no todos son fanfics, aunque sí la mayoría), e intento darle tiempo a cada uno, pero hay algunos que son un poco más prioritarios que otros. El caso es que esta historia la iré continuando, pero quizás un poco lento (aunque no tanto como tardarme de nuevo un año y cacho en subir otro capítulo), pero se irá continuando, de eso no tengan duda. Ahora, obviamente sé que a muchos les desagrada esto de que una historia tenga un ritmo tan irregular con sus actualizaciones, y lo entiendo, enserio. Lamentablemente, de momento es mi única opción, o de plano cancelar la historia (cosa que no quiero). Así que, si tienen la paciencia suficiente, espero sigan leyendo y disfrutando de esta propuesta. Y si no, lo entenderé por completo._

 _Seguimos en contacto y leyéndonos por aquí. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
